Crimson Ways
by Mamushi
Summary: Jack's past comes back to haunt him in more ways than one. Contains Vampires and SLASH. (Of the JW kind in later chapters.) You know the drill: Don't like, don't read.
1. Troubles always come in hundreds

_Pairing_: J/W in later chapters.  
_Rating_: From G to R...goes up in later chapters due to sex, drugs, and rock & roll. Actually...just PG-13...for slash. And the banana.  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own jack. (As in anything. I own my style of vamps and dhamps. ^__^ So I'm content.) Disney and all the other capitalistic bastards, however, do own practically everything--more specifically PotC. (But I'm sure they stole the idea for The Lion King from Kimba...merciless bastards...*grumble-grumble*) I stole the title from the Bohren und der Club of Gore song of the same title. And the titles for the chapters themselves are quotes from Terry Pratchett books.  
_Warnings_: Vampires, dhampirs, humans (those are really scary!), slash, one het relationship (even scarier!!), and blood. Everywhere. Can't seem to get it out of the carpet, so it just stays there. The fact that I'm coming out of hiding from writing is a warning in itself.  
_Summary_: Jack's past comes back to haunt him in more ways than one. This is a response to a vampire challenge issued on the _Pirates of the Caribbean Slash_ Yahoo!group. _Warnings for this chapter_: Boredom. And no real physical appearance of Jack. (I think that qualifies as a warning.)  
  
_AN_: This chapter is just to sort of introduce everything and such. So it's rather boring. But not needlessly so…if that makes sense. I promise!! It will get more interesting! And not be so boorishly descriptive. I can't believe I was this descriptive…I usually have problems with trying to make things longer. (I get bored writing it. I blame creative writing class.) This spawned from a doodle...sadly enough. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part One  
  
Troubles always come in hundreds. Trust me on this._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were to be married. That is, of course, considering that `were' is a past tense term. Elizabeth remained engaged, but the title of fiancé shifted from one Will Turner to one Commodore Norrington. There is no real way to describe how or when it happened; it just did. No one seemed to object or think ill of any of the parties involved.  
  
Will had noticed soon after his and Elizabeth's engagement that there was no passion between them. No fire. No sleepless nights spent thinking of the goddess that he wanted. No, that was now the Commodore's problem. Will and Elizabeth were simply best of friends now.  
  
The change may have started with Will--having gotten his first real taste of adventure, and the sudden end of it all leaving him with an unquenchable thirst for more. Quite admittedly, meeting Jack Sparrow was possibly the best, and soon to be worst, thing that had ever happened to the young blacksmith. Will missed the pirate and his eternally intoxicated self--even though he'd never publicly admit to it.  
  
After Jack had escaped, or rather fallen, to freedom, everything had calmed down. It was almost unbearably calm. But this day was to be different.  
  
Will knocked on the door of the Swanns' home. He didn't have to wait long before a servant answered and showed him in.  
  
`This way, Mr. Turner,' he said, gesturing in a boorish manner in the general direction of the parlor. `You're to wait here for Miss Swann.' And with that, the servant left.  
  
Will was used to being left to his own devices in the governor's house. As long as he didn't touch anything, he'd be safe. So he stuck to his favorite pastime of looking around. As his gaze raked the room for some sort of intrigue, a portrait caught his eye. He cocked his head to the side. Surely this painting wasn't there before--he would have remembered it.  
  
It wasn't anything particularly glamorous, but it had a peculiar air about it that seemed to say `Look at me. I'm the only person that matters in this world and the next.' He couldn't help but be reminded of someone.  
  
Will strode up to the portrait for a closer look. It was of a very beautiful young woman. The painting itself was very old, quite possibly over a hundred years old, though the frame was new. Yet, somehow, it matched perfectly. It might have been the fact that the wood used for the frame matched the woodwork of the chair the woman sat in, or that the silver (Will had thought it more common for such paintings to sport gold than silver) laced into the carved braiding of the frame gave it a touch of individuality that seemed to emanate from the woman. Will's thoughts were brought back to the woman herself.  
  
Ah, yes. The mysterious subject of the portrait. Who was she? Why did she smirk like she knew everything and yet nothing? That smirk. There was something very familiar about that smirk and the lips that showed it. Such kissable lips; painted crimson, but the natural beauty showing through. Her lips contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. It looked as though she'd never seen sunlight.  
  
Will's eyes followed her lips to her left earring. It appeared to be silver, shining in the light of the room she posed in. Will could have sworn he'd seen that bit of jewelry before--though he couldn't place his finger as to where. Giving it up as a lost cause, he admired her hair next. It was a raven black, and most likely smooth as silk by the looks of it. The top part of her hair was pulled up into a sort of bun. Will had never seen any like it. It was decorated with pearls and the wings of some sort of bird. He wondered vaguely if the wings were real.  
  
Tracing down, his eyes met with hers. They were a tempting chocolate that dared one to drown in them. He remembered seeing eyes like these before. He recognized the lust they held. The knowledge, the playfulness. But for the life of him, he couldn't put a name to this face that he knew so well. All he could think of was how he wanted to be with this woman. Let her know all his secrets. Even though he was certain that she'd use that against him and take advantage of him, he didn't care. As long as he could be in her presence. He wanted to serve her. To be her slave. To--Will was jarred from his thoughts as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He spun around to see Elizabeth looking at him with a slightly worried expression.  
  
`Elizabeth…,' he started, but was at a loss of words for some reason.  
  
`I see you've met the Countess,' Elizabeth stated, warily eying the portrait.  
  
Will nodded. `It's a beautiful work of art. I've never seen anything like it.'  
  
Elizabeth frowned. `I don't like it. There's something…not right about it. Something evil.' She seemed to be fighting for her words to come out right, as if some force was trying to keep her from shedding light on a deep, dark secret.  
  
`She looks familiar. Who is she?' Will asked, looking back to the painting of the Countess. Elizabeth was right. Something definitely wasn't right about it.  
  
`She is Countess Mircalla Karnstein,' she replied flatly. `My second cousin found it while cleaning out his wine cellar. Thought it would make for a good, if not cheap, wedding present.'  
  
Will continued to stare at the Countess. Why did she look so familiar? The name wasn't familiar, so why did he think he'd seen her before?  
  
`Speaking of wedding presents,' Elizabeth began, breaking Will from his thoughts once more. `You're here to help me decide on a date for the wedding and who should receive invitations.'  
  
Will groaned inwardly. He was hoping to have a simple chat with his friend or maybe be given a request for a sword to make for the Commodore as a wedding present. Elizabeth must have sensed this, for she put on an impish smile and locked her arm around his. `Oh, come now! It's not as bad as you're making it out to be.'  
  
She smiled whole heartedly and dragged Will out of the parlor. Just as they reached the door, Will took one last look at the portrait of Mircalla. Not really being able to focus on it due to the movement of being dragged along, he recognized the distinct features of the woman. `Jack…'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: I swear! The next chapter won't be so boring! And Jack'll be in the next chapter, too! Hooray! ^__^ Comments and criticism are most welcome. Flames will be given their shots and put up for adoption. 


	2. It isn’t where you stand that matters

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own jack.  
  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Relentless teasing of Will. Um...and the fact that not much happens in the world of slashy goodness.  
  
_AN_: I have a tendency to just...drop things. So don't hit me if I do a cliffhanger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Two  
  
It isn't where you stand that matters. It's which way you face._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Captain Jack Sparrow lazily steered the Black Pearl. A mischievous grin played across his lips as he shifted the ship's direction. They would arrive in Port Royal just as the sun would be setting. It would be a grand entrance--not as interesting as his arrival with a sinking boat, but it was sure to catch an eye or two, and that was all that mattered to Jack. He did seem to like going out of his way for attention--it had become a sort of accidental habit.  
  
As for why he was headed for Port Royal, his crew had a pretty good idea. It had been six months since he'd last seen Will, four months since he heard that Will and Elizabeth were engaged, and it was less than a month ago when Jack had gotten word that Will was no longer engaged to his 'bonnie lass.' Only a week had passed before Jack's natural curiosity got the best of him. He had to know why the change in plans. He also wanted to see if Will was up for grabs, and from any list of reasons for heading to Port Royal, this was the one that the crew sided with. It was no secret that their captain had taken a liking to the boy.  
  
It would only be a few more hours until they'd reach land.  
  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Will and Elizabeth were in the drawing room. They had been there for a good two hours or so, and Will's fidgeting was becoming more obvious as he stared longingly out the window towards the docks. He had long lost interest in the subject at hand (wedding guests). Surprisingly, he survived the first two subjects of a wedding theme and catering, but wedding guests… Will would never dare to hurt Elizabeth's feelings with his opinions on some of her other friends.  
  
'Will. Will! Mister William Turner!'  
  
Will was forced from his thoughts of having a choice selection of Elizabeth's friends walk the plank. 'Oh, sorry!' Will apologized at the scold Elizabeth was giving him.  
  
She doubted that he was truly sorry, but continued nonetheless. 'As I was saying,' she said, getting back to the guest list, 'Marianna Suzette; I'm inviting her as well, so where should she sit?'  
  
'Sit? We've gotten to seating arrangements already?' He didn't think he was out of it for that long.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. 'We're going over both the guest list and seating at the same time. I thought it might go quicker this way.'  
  
'Oh, I see. Two birds with one stone, eh?'  
  
'Right, but I did not need much of an opinion on the matter from you until now,' she said patiently, though anyone could tell that her patience was wearing thin. 'Should I have Marianna seated next to you, or would you prefer other seating arrangements?'  
  
Will flinched slightly at the thought of Marianna sitting next to him. She was so annoyingly sweet. Ever since the knowledge of Will and Elizabeth's engagement breaking off became public, Marianna seemed to take it upon herself to comfort Will. He shuddered. 'I'd rather have a candle-lit dinner for two with Barbossa,' he commented under his breath.  
  
'William turner!' Elizabeth scolded him again. She sighed, knowing full well that Will couldn't stand Marianna. 'All right, I'll have her placed next to Christine and Annette.'  
  
Will looked relieved. The last thing he wanted was for Marianna to have an excuse to talk to him. She was enough to make a man turn from women altogether. Not that he wasn't halfway there himself, but he'd never admit it openly. His gaze had drifted back to the window overlooking the docks. It was nearly sunset.  
  
Elizabeth followed his gaze and smiled knowingly. 'How about we finish this up outside?' she suggested.  
  
Will jumped eagerly to his feet. 'That's a brilliant idea!'  
  
They made their way to the docks and found a bench to rest on.  
  
Elizabeth was halfway through pulling out her materials when she heard Will gasp. 'What is it? What's wrong?'  
  
Will didn't answer. He looked ahead with disbelieving eyes. It wasn't possible. Not here. Not now. He had to be hallucinating. Best to confirm if what he was seeing was real.  
  
'Am I just imagining it, or is that really the Black Pearl?' he said weakly, still not believing it.  
  
Elizabeth turned to look where Will had indicated. Her jaw dropped. Was the Black Pearl's captain a complete idiot?  
  
They were both still staring, mouths agape, when an all too familiar voice sounded from behind them.  
  
'She looks absolutely gorgeous in the sunset. Doesn't she?'  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow grinning madly as he watched the Black Pearl.  
  
Will looked from Jack to the ship. Looking back at Jack, he asked 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Surely you'll be hanged!' Elizabeth added, concern evident in her voice.  
  
'I'm here because I wanted to see my ship come in,' he replied. 'And why should I worry about hanging when I have you two looking out for me?'  
  
Will let out an exasperated sigh. 'That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why are you here-in Port Royal?' he reiterated.  
  
Jack smiled innocently. 'I was just curious is all,' he said. It was an honest answer; he was curious, but the other two didn't need to worry themselves of what exactly he was curious about. No sense in scaring Will away so soon. There'd be plenty enough time for that later.  
  
'Curious as to what, pray tell?' Obviously, the answer was not good enough for Elizabeth. Will might have given up on the pirate as a lost cause, but she wanted answers. Good ones.  
  
'I caught word, a while back, that your engagement had been broken off, and I…' He paused for a moment, shifting his weight and waving his hands around as he looked for the words that wouldn't give him away. 'And I wanted to see how you two were getting on.' He hoped that would be satisfactory enough.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. He was being honest--to an extent. That much she could tell. But it would have to do for now. She knew she'd find out sooner or later, though she wasn't quite certain as to whether she preferred sooner or later.  
  
Wanting at least one of his questions answered, Jack asked 'So why exactly has the engagement been disbanded?'  
  
Will and Elizabeth were not prepared for this query to say the least. They looked to each other as if they wanted to huddle together and come up with a proper answer--not just 'lost interest, moved on, the end.' Will bowed his head in a slight nod, signaling that he'd do his best to explain.  
  
'Well,' he began, 'Elizabeth and I don't feel for each other in that way anymore. Yes, we do love each other, but only as friends or siblings do.' He paused, and Jack nodded for him to continue, taking in the information. 'We discussed it and decided it was for the best not to get married.'  
  
'Ah, I see,' Jack muttered, wondering how to phrase his next question. 'Any new engagements as of yet? You know that I do so love weddings.' He smiled when Elizabeth blushed. 'Well?'  
  
'Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Sparrow, but Commodore Norrington,' she replied as her blush deepened, 'proposed to me not more than two months ago.' Will smirked at her discomfort, and she scowled at him in return.  
  
'Well, I'm happy for you,' Jack said in a sincere tone before he switched his attention to Will. 'And what of you? Any new lasses lined up for the chopping block?'  
  
Will blushed slightly at the suggestive tone in Jack's voice. 'Wha--no!' Jack's face lit up like a cat's that had just caught itself a plump and juicy rat.  
  
Elizabeth saw this as the perfect moment for her revenge on her earlier embarrassment. 'Oh, don't be so modest, Will,' she said sweetly. Will quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this. Sparrow was beginning to look as if his rat might get away. 'You must remember Miss Marianna Suzette, right? I thought you fancied her. She likes you.' And the rat was gone.  
  
Jack was hoping that it would have taken longer for Will to find a new love interest. At least until he had gotten to Port Royal. Will's voice broke into his sulking thoughts.  
  
'E-Elizabeth!' he stammered, 'I'd never--not in a thousand years! She's so--!! I'd rather marry Mr. Cotton's parrot!'  
  
Elizabeth couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. 'Serves you right!'  
  
It seemed that Jack's rat came trotting back to him. 'So! It's to be a double wedding then? Lizbeth and her commodore. You and the parrot,' he said teasingly as he clapped Will on the back, causing him to stumble forward a step.  
  
Elizabeth gathered her lists of guests and invited Jack to join her and Will back at the estate for dinner-to which the pirate was more than happy to oblige. On the way, Jack continued to tease Will about his new engagement to the parrot. It didn't help much when Elizabeth mentioned Will's earlier remark of dinner with Barbossa.  
  
By the time they'd reached the front door, Jack decided to take a stab and see where it got him. 'But, Will, Barbossa was such a boorish man! I'm much more interesting than he could have ever hoped to be! I'm hurt that you think more highly of him than me,' he said in a mock sadness, clutching his chest. 'Ye've ripped out me own heart, lad. So this is to be the fate of poor Captain Jack Sparrow: to die of a broken heart. Aye…and such a tragic fate it is--and that I must share this fate with a parrot--'  
  
Will turned and cut Jack off from saying more. 'Shut it, pirate!' Will was mere inches from Jack. His face was flushed with anger. Jack mildly wondered what that face would look like flushed with a different emotion.  
  
As Will glared into Jack's eyes, he remembered something. The same perfect brown eyes as that of the painting. Curiosity overthrew anger with the need for knowledge. 'Jack…,' he began slowly, Jack eagerly listening, 'there's something that I wanted to ask you.'  
  
'Aye. Go ahead, mate.'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: ....Don't strangle me! ::puts up anti-strangle guard:: Ha-ha!! 


	3. What people really want

_Disclaimer_: I don't own jack. _Warnings for this chapter_: Mushy scene with Norrington and Elizabeth. More Will torture.  
  
_AN_: We find out more about Countess Mircalla Karnstein! Lucky us!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Three  
  
What people really want is that tomorrow should be no worse than today._ >  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


'Aye. Go ahead, mate.'  
  
Will looked so serious; maybe he would ask if he could join Jack on the Black Pearl? Jack decided that it would definitely be a pleasant surprise. Unlikely, but quite pleasant to say the least.  
  
'Are you related to a Countess Mircalla Karnstein?' Will asked. It had bothered him since earlier in the day when he first laid eyes on the portrait of the mysterious woman.  
  
The color faded from Jack's face. That was definitely not the surprise he'd been hoping for. Will's confession of his undying love for the eccentric pirate--that he could probably deal with. Gladly. But to hear a name he hadn't heard for who knows how many years… He quickly regained his composure and put on a look of confusion.  
  
'Never heard the name before now,' he replied. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh. Well, Elizabeth received a painting of the Countess as a wedding gift from one of her cousins,' Will explained. 'And the painting bears an uncanny resemblance to you, so I thought that maybe you were related to her.'  
  
Jack looked relieved. Will didn't seem to suspect Jack's…unusual heritage. Then again, they were in the Caribbean, not Europe. Though some myths and legends shared similarities, they were (for the most part) unheard of in the other region.  
  
'A long lost, rich relative? That would be nice,' Jack commented. 'Too bad the old girl's dead, eh?' He stepped past Will and through the open door of Elizabeth's home--she had left them outside, not wanting to hear the two bicker. 'Certainly a fine place like this is stocked with fine wine?'  
  
Will gave a short laugh. Jack was something else. But something about Jack's comment didn't sit right with Will. How did he know the woman in the painting was dead? Will couldn't remember mentioning how old it was. There was that dishonesty again. Will's new goal in life was to get all the information he could from Jack. Even if he had to drown him in rum.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Jack, meanwhile, had found his way to the parlor and was now examining the assorted bottles of liquor with great care. He had to admit, the governor certainly had exquisite taste. He began his excavation of the next waist-high wine rack when he noticed the portrait of a young woman hanging just above it. He nearly dropped the expensive looking Chianti when he recognized the woman. 'Matushka…,' he muttered softly.  
  
He lifted a hand and touched the silver trinket that hung from the beads to the left of his face. It was identical to the earrings Mircalla wore. Jack looked around. He was completely alone in the parlor. He unhooked the bit of silver from his hair and stowed it in his pocket. No need for even more suspicion. He looked over the painting once more before tipping his hat and saying quietly 'Sorry, I haven't written.' And it was back to his excavation of the wine rack as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Jack decided he wasn't in the mood for Chianti just yet, so he traded it in for a white wine. He grabbed for an imported French wine.  
  
'I figured I'd find you here, Jack Sparrow,' Elizabeth said, causing Jack to jump.  
  
'"Captain" Jack Sparrow, luv,' he playfully reminded her. 'Care for a drink?' He raised the bottle of French wine, proudly showing off his find.  
  
'No, and neither should you if you're expecting to dine with us tonight,' she said, scolding Jack. 'And especially if you wish to remain here in Port Royal at that!'  
  
'Come now...'  
  
'No. It will be bad enough when Edmund finds out you're here. No sense in making it worse by getting drunk.'  
  
Jack stared at Elizabeth blankly. 'Who?'  
  
'Commodore Norrington.'  
  
'Oh! Well, then. Certainly one glass won't cause any harm.' Jack turned back to the wine rack, seemingly searching for something. 'Where's a bloody corkscrew when you need one?'  
  
'No, Jack,' Elizabeth said sternly, catching the would be drunkard's attention. 'You know as well as I that "one glass" will lead to "one more" and so forth until you pass out.'  
  
There went that plan. He almost looked as if Elizabeth had burned all the rum again when she came up and snatched the bottle from his hand. She replaced it in the rack and turned to face Jack with her arms crossed. He looked at her expectantly, prepared for a lecture--to which he would ignore, and the moment she'd leave the room, he'd grab the bottle and make for it.  
  
Unfortunately, this plan would never be set into motion, for Will walked into the room. The moment Jack saw Will, his thoughts went to the painting of Mircalla. The last thing he wanted right then was for Will to ask more questions. He sauntered over to Will with his usual sway and put an arm around Will's shoulder. He began to guide the younger man out of the room.  
  
'Will, yer my savior! Saved me from a scolding I didn't deserve, you did.' Jack hoped that Will would buy this excuse for his sudden action.  
  
Will, on the other hand, had completely forgotten what he was originally intent on doing. Right now he was busy concentrating on the arm that lay over his shoulder. He was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he wasn't quite sure as to how he should react to this simple touch. He knew what he wanted to do, but jumping another man in public was hardly considered appropriate. Especially if the feelings of the other man were unknown.  
  
Jack was clearly enjoying the uncomfortable look Will had to him. He was hoping it was a good sign.  
  
Jack steered Will out of the parlor and abruptly stopped just outside the doorway, causing Elizabeth to run right into his back.  
  
'Lizbeth, my love, where do you go about feeding your esteemed guests?' Jack asked. He turned his head to look at Elizabeth as she walked around him and Will.  
  
'The dining room is through that door,' she indicated the door opposite from where they stood, 'but dinner will not be served until Edmund arrives.'  
  
'Who?' Jack recovered from his memory lapse. 'Oh, right. Him,' he said, and Elizabeth shot him a look.  
  
'In the meantime,' Elizabeth said as she headed towards the door just to their left, 'I _will_ get this done.'  
  
Will automatically knew what she was talking about and decided to keep his mouth shut. No sense in being tricked into this again.  
  
Jack, however, was not fortunate enough to have this knowledge. 'Get what done?'  
  
She turned and smiled at him. Jack could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in her eye, but shook it off as his paranoia.  
  
'As I recall, Captain Sparrow,' Elizabeth said sweetly, 'you love weddings. How do you feel about helping Will and myself with the wedding arrangements?'  
  
Will thought he was free, but not anymore. At least now he wouldn't have to suffer alone.  
  
'I would be delighted to help!' was Jack's enthusiastic reply. Neither Will nor Elizabeth had expected such a response. Once again, Will was on his own.  
  
Jack removed his arm from Will--an action that Will wasn't certain if he should feel relieved for or not. Though he'd hate to admit it, he was beginning to miss the other man's touch.  
  
Jack took a couple steps over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her. He looked over his shoulder at Will. He couldn't help but notice that Will looked a bit jealous. Not only did he have a chance, but he could have fun with the whelp while he was at it. He flashed Will a sly grin and winked. Poor Will. He had no idea what was in store for him.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Jack and Elizabeth had been arguing for a good ten minutes on what color of roses should be used in the reception.  
  
'It's my wedding, and I say they should be pink and yellow!'  
  
'I'm older and therefore have more experience, so, obviously, they should be red and white!'  
  
'That's not even a reason! I want the colors of the sunset, not blood-drenched snow.'  
  
'That's not all that red and white stand for; they also represent love and purity.'  
  
'They're too bold and contrast too much. Pink and yellow are much softer and more mellow.'  
  
'But they won't go with your gown--unless, of course, your gown is off-white or crème.'  
  
Elizabeth was about to retort when the meaning of Jack's comment sunk in. 'Why you…you… Are you suggesting that I'm not a virgin?!'  
  
'If the shoe fits, dearest,' he replied coolly.  
  
Elizabeth looked furious.  
  
Will, with his knack for perfect timing, chimed in. 'Why can't it be both sets of colors?' He was unprepared for the glares that he received. 'Wha--?'  
  
'They don't match!' Jack and Elizabeth shouted in unison.  
  
'S-sorry! I didn't know,' Will apologized.  
  
'Honestly, Mr. Turner,' Jack said hotly, 'if you were to receive a bouquet of rose of those four colors, how would you feel?'  
  
Will took a moment to think. He'd be flattered to say the least. Awkward. He would definitely feel awkward. Unless… 'Well, who's sending me the flowers?' he asked.  
  
Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh, muttering something about 'it doesn't matter who.'  
  
'Me. Let's say I sent them,' Jack said impatiently.  
  
'But why would you be sending me flowers?' Not that he'd refuse them; he'd gladly accept anything Jack gave him.  
  
'Because of your engagement to Mr. Cotton's parrot,' he replied, his temper growing shorter.  
  
'What?! I'm not marrying anyone's parrot!'  
  
'Fine! They're from Barbossa, who is trying to win back your love from the parrot.'  
  
'I think I'd prefer getting roses from you for no reason,' Will said, making a face.  
  
'You're impossible, whelp.' Jack decided to give up on the matter, but it did give him an interesting idea.  
  
Elizabeth was about to say something when the door to the room opened.  
  
'Ah, here you are, Elizabeth,' said Norrington.  
  
'As are you…Edmund,' Jack greeted, raising an eyebrow as he said the commodore's first name.  
  
Norrington whipped his head around and stared at Jack, his shock clearly evident. 'What--why are _you_ here?!'  
  
Jack, amused by the situation, replied 'Why, planning your wedding of course. What else?'  
  
Norrington took one step towards Jack before Elizabeth placed herself between them.  
  
'Edmund, please. Not here,' she pleaded.  
  
'But, Elizabeth, he's a--'  
  
'He's a guest,' she firmly stated as Jack smirked triumphantly.  
  
Edmund was at a loss for words. He looked from Jack to Elizabeth. 'Very well.'  
  
'Thank you,' she said, then gave him a peck on the cheek. 'Is my father not with you then?'  
  
'He is attending dinner with officials that have just arrived from England this evening.'  
  
'I suppose it's for the best. No doubt he would object to Jack's presence as well,' Elizabeth commented.  
  
Jack leapt to his feet. 'So! Now that we're all present and accounted for, how about feeding your famished guests?' He headed for the door and turned around to face Edmund as he opened it. 'And, Commodore? The two of you have my consent,' he teased and proceeded to disappear behind the now closed door.  
  
Will got up to follow, but was stopped by Edmund's accusing stare. 'He just showed up! Elizabeth invited him to dinner, not me,' he said defensively.  
  
'It's my house, and I'll invite to dinner whomever I please,' she stated when Edmund's gaze fell on her.  
  
He sighed and kissed her forehead. 'And that's why I love you.'  
  
To the onlooker, dinner could be described as an 'amusing scene.' If not, strange. A young lady of high standing, a commodore adored by many, a talented blacksmith, and a pirate (that somehow knew when to use the proper utensil for each course), all sharing a table and being quite courteous to each other.  
  
Will was still learning which fork went with what, so to him it was quite odd to see a pirate with excellent table etiquette. As he glanced at Jack, he noticed that Jack seemed to be missing a bead or something from his hair. Jack might have lost it in a fight for all he knew. But he couldn't help but feel that it was important. He'd have to corner the pirate later and interrogate him on it, as well as a few other matters.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Elsewhere, Governor Swann was entertaining the officials from England. Time had passed and most of the others had retired for the evening. It was now down to the governor and a young woman with long, dark brown hair--almost black.  
  
'Well, Miss Karns, it is getting rather late. Shall I walk you to your room?' Governor Swann asked. He stood up from his seat and then helped the woman from hers.  
  
'Please, Governor, call me "Millarca,"' the young woman said, accepting the governor's offered hand.  
  
'Then you must call me "Weatherby,"' he replied with a smile.  
  
Millarca laughed. 'Thank you, Weatherby.'  
  
Weatherby couldn't put his finger on it, but he could have sworn he'd seen this woman somewhere before. He brushed the feeling off as wishful thinking and walked the woman to her room.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Back at the governor's home, Jack had managed to convince everyone to join him in a 'celebratory drink.' They were all laughing merrily at this and that. Jack had stopped in mid-laugh, sensing something. But it couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. He took another swig of the French white wine he had found earlier, forgetting his last thought until the hangover he was sure to have the next morning.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Yea, I named Norrington 'Edmund.' I like Blackadder. Next time: A death!! ^__^ Woot! But I can't exactly say who gets killed or who does the killing--obvious to me, but then...I'm the writer. I be the Goddess of this universe…watch as I make Jack do a strip tease! ^__^ Now you know why you do stupid things: Fan service. 


	4. Put that away

_Warnings for this chapter_: Sorry, no death. =( Instead: Fun with fruit!  
  
_AN_: A little more is found out about dearest Mircalla...sorta, and Will gets the upper hand for once!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part 4  
  
Put that away. It's not even funny and no one's interested._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


It was morning. The birds on the tree just outside the guest room were chirping back and forth to each other--much to Jack Sparrow's dismay. It was much too early, and at least one of the birds had an overly annoying squawk that wasn't helping his headache. He decided it must have been a seagull; they squawk, but that didn't explain the chirping. And then there was the lack of movement from the ship.  
  
Jack awoke with a start. He searched the dark room for a clue to where he was. He tried to get out of the bed, but his legs were tangled in the sheets due to a restless sleep. He hit the floor with a loud 'Oof!'  
  
Finally disentangling himself from the soft and alluring comfort of the sheets, Jack made his way to the window. The window was covered by heavy curtains, so only small strips of light managed to peek through the edges. He pushed them aside, hoping to discover where he was. Light poured into the room.  
  
Letting out a squawk, he immediately dropped his grip of the curtains and shut his eyes. He wasn't expecting to be facing east.  
  
In all his life, the only thing he never seemed to be able to get used to was sunrise; the full force of a sunrise in an unclouded sky was worse than the unrelenting stare of a desert sun to him.  
  
There was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice, but Jack was too out of it to recognize who it belonged to. 'Jack? Are you alright?'  
  
Jack stumbled towards the door, tripping over a chair on the way. Unfortunately, it was the same chair that his discarded clothing and effects hung on. He grumbled as he clumsily picked himself off the floor. Finally reaching the door, he opened it to find Will waiting patiently, staring distractedly down the hall.  
  
'Aye? What do ye want? And why are ye here?' Jack slurred, still groggy from sleep and still confused as to his whereabouts.  
  
Will turned his attention to Jack, who was clad only in pants. He slightly blushed upon seeing the shirtless pirate. Luckily for him, Jack was too tired to notice.  
  
'Um...you don't remember where you are?' Will asked. Taking full advantage of the other man's state, he took in every detail of Jack's tanned body. He felt slightly guilty in doing so.  
  
Jack looked around, raking his mind for any memory of the night before--or even what day was yesterday. Then realization dawned on him. He was a guest of Elizabeth Swann (much to the annoyance of Norrington).  
  
'Oh, yes. Of course! When's breakfast?' he asked as he stepped out from the room and put his arm around Will's shoulder.  
  
'I...uh...' Will couldn't think of what to say. He was blushing furiously. And more so when Jack's arm started to make it's way down to his waist. He jumped from the hold. 'Shouldn't you get dressed?' he asked, still bright red.  
  
Jack gave Will a thoughtful look. 'But I am dressed,' he said, as if it were common knowledge.  
  
'You know what I meant.'  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and returned to the dark room. He came out fully clothed one minute later. 'Satisfied?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Good. I live to satisfy,' Jack said playfully, putting his arm back around Will's shoulder.  
  
Will eyed the arm, unsure if he should trust it.  
  
As they made their way downstairs, Jack repeatedly tried to run Will into the wall. It wasn't on purpose, he just kept leaning on Will, slowly edging him towards the wall. Somehow, they managed to get to the dining room unscathed.  
  
The table was clear of the dishes and silverware from the night before. The table itself was rectangular and made of a dark cherry wood; it was adorned with a white lace tablecloth and two candelabras, breaking the table in thirds; it could easily seat ten people. In the center was a bowl of fruit.  
  
Jack left Will's side and sat himself in front of the bowl. He began sifting through the various fruits.  
  
Elizabeth and Edmund entered the dining room in a lovey-dovey manner.  
  
'Oh, so you're already awake,' Elizabeth said when she saw Jack. 'I'll inform the cook to begin making breakfast. Any requests?'  
  
Jack looked up from the now empty bowl; he had all of the fruit arranged in front of him, trying to decide which looked more appetizing. He thought for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he actually sat down for breakfast, let alone what qualified as a breakfast item. When in doubt, go with some form of alcohol. He was in the mood for that Chianti now. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Elizabeth.  
  
'Nothing alcoholic.'  
  
He shut his mouth, disappointed. How did she know what he was going to say? Either she was psychic, or he was getting predictable. 'Fine, then. Just so long as it's nothing amorphous. Reminds me of blood clots, if you will,' he said, making his point by gesturing with an orange in his hand.  
  
'That description was uncalled for, Sparrow,' Edmund said, sneering at the pirate in disgust. He received a sly grin in return.  
  
Elizabeth exited the room, leaving the three men to their own devices. Whether or not this was a wise thing to do, she would never really know.  
  
Will headed for the table and made a grab for an apple, but changed his mind when he saw Jack's smirk. He was really regretting his smart remarks from the day before. He then reached for a banana, to which Jack's smirk grew. 'Just leave me be!' he exclaimed in frustration. He grabbed the orange Jack had just finished peeling.  
  
'Commodore! This man just pilfered my orange,' Jack said in a mock accusatory tone. 'Aren't you going to hang him?'  
  
'You're one to talk,' replied the commodore. 'Besides, I'm off duty.'  
  
'Well, you were certainly quick to do it to me. I'm honored you hold me to a higher level.'  
  
'Are you sure it's not a lower level?' Edmund inquired, taking a seat and helping himself to some grapes.  
  
'Aye. Otherwise I'd be common riffraff like all the rest and not truly worthy of capture or the gallows,' he replied. He took up a banana and began stripping it of its covering.  
  
Edmund got up and headed towards the door. 'I best see what's keeping Elizabeth,' he said as he excused himself from the room.  
  
The moment the door closed, Jack glanced over to Will and smiled suggestively. He slowly pulled down the last bit of peel from the banana. He wondered how long he could keep it up before the prude little blacksmith would run away in a blushing frenzy.  
  
Will blinked, registering what Jack was doing. He had lost the last few rounds, he wasn't about to lose another. His competitive nature kicked in, and he placed a piece of the orange he stole into his mouth along with his index finger. He slowly pulled out his finger, returning Jack's suggestive smile.  
  
'Are you challenging me, mate?' Jack tried to sound threatening, but it could hardly be called a wholehearted effort.  
  
In all honesty, Will wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. 'Why? Not up for a challenge?' he countered. He wondered for a moment if he'd regret this later. He decided not to dwell on it for now.  
  
Jack lifted an eyebrow. 'Captain Jack Sparrow? Pass up a challenge?' he said, waving the banana around like a sword. 'Never.' He placed the tip of the undressed banana to his lips, closed his eyes, and proceeded to sensually lick the fruit. He ran his tongue along the banana's length and back up. Upon returning to the top, he began to inch it slowly into his mouth.  
  
Will was trying desperately not to squirm in his chair as he watched this display.  
  
Jack pulled the banana out, and as he reached the tip, he stopped. He opened his eyes and stared intently at Will, then bit down on the remaining piece of the fruit in his mouth and swallowed. He smiled seductively in a way that said 'top that.'  
  
Will, who was still slightly mesmerized by what Jack had just done, gave up on self restraint. He did what he didn't do before when the thought arose.  
  
He jumped the pirate and kissed him passionately.  
  
Jack was taken by surprise. The fact that Will was straddling his lap and kissing him was surprising enough, but the fact that Will knew how to kiss, and very well at that, was a surprise in itself. Jack moved one hand around Will's waist and let his other hand entangle itself in his brunette curls. Jack tried to take control of the kiss, but Will wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
'Ahem!'  
  
Will froze and went pale. Jack was relaxed as if nothing happened and looked curiously into Will's eyes.  
  
Will swallowed and looked past Jack to the door. Elizabeth was standing there, looking more annoyed than anything else. Her hands were placed on her hips, and she was tapping her foot impatiently--the only sound in the room aside from Will's panting.  
  
'Are you quite done?' she asked. She was amused at the situation, but hid it well.  
  
Blushing bright red, Will quickly removed himself from his perch and sat as far from Jack as he could.  
  
Jack turned to glare accusingly at Elizabeth--to which she replied 'Just be glad it was me and not Edmund. You haven't seen him, have you?'  
  
'He left looking for you,' Jack replied.  
  
'I wonder where he could have gotten to,' she said, voicing her thoughts.  
  
'I'll find him!' Will was up and out the door before anyone could protest. He was immensely relieved to be out of there. It wasn't that he minded it; no, he rather enjoyed kissing Jack and was a slight bit disappointed that he didn't get any further. And it wasn't really that they were caught. It was the fact that it was his ex-fiancé that caught them.  
  
But why should he feel guilty or embarrassed about it? Sure, being in a relationship with another man wasn't exactly the norm, but it wasn't as it that sort of thing didn't exist. He, himself, was never really into women, as he found out by being with Elizabeth, and later by being practically stalked by the atrocious Marianna Suzette.  
  
Will wondered the halls aimlessly. Eventually, he found himself in the parlor. Sighing, he walked up to the painting of the Countess. He was taking in all the intricate details when it finally hit him. The piece that was missing from Jack's hair was an exact duplicate of Mircalla's earrings.  
  
Why hadn't he seen it before? It was so blatantly obvious. And now that he thought about it, that very same item was in Jack's hair when he showed up in Port Royal, but it wasn't there last night. This confirmed his suspicions. Jack was definitely going out of his way to hide something, and he now had leverage to find out what. He'd love to see Jack weasel his way out of this one. With that decided, he headed back to the dining room.  
  
Right after Will had shot out of the dining room, Elizabeth turned to Jack. 'Just what do you think you're doing?!'  
  
'Me?! He started it.'  
  
'Oh, of course he did!' she exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Will _loves_ to go around seducing random pirates. It's his new hobby.'  
  
'I'm not random,' Jack said. 'Besides, luv, you have your commodore, and I have, well, _had_ my blacksmith. We're happy for you; you should be happy for us. Savvy?'  
  
Elizabeth looked warily at Jack. 'But it's...it's just not...'  
  
'Not "normal?"'  
  
She nodded in response, turning her gaze to the floor. She was just worried for Will's well being.  
  
'If that's the case, then who wants to be normal?' he asked.  
  
'I, for one,' Elizabeth replied, knowing full well that it was a rhetorical question.  
  
'But yer not normal, are ye?'  
  
She laughed at Jack's statement and sat down across from him at the table. 'I have a pirate as a friend. What do you think?'  
  
'Does this mean I have your consent to court our dear William?' Jack asked, showing off a playful, glittering grin.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and raised an eyebrow. 'By the looks of it, I'd say he was courting you.'  
  
'A minor mishap. Won't be happenin' again.'  
  
Elizabeth laughed at Jack's annoyance of his unpreparedness.  
  
The door opened. Jack turned, expecting to see Will, but was thoroughly disappointed to see Norrington. He pouted as he turned back to the table, hording the grapes.  
  
'Elizabeth, where have you been?' Edmund asked. He wasn't expecting to find her back where he started.  
  
'We must have just missed each other,' she replied. 'I did take the long route.'  
  
A servant then entered from a door on the other side, pushing a trolley with their breakfast on it.  
  
'Ah! It's about time,' Jack commented.  
  
The servant left, and Jack was about to enjoy a muffin when Will came in.  
  
'Will, yer just in time for break--'  
  
'We need to talk,' Will stated as he came up to the pirate.  
  
'I'm listening.'  
  
'In private.'  
  
'Can't it wait?'  
  
'No.' He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
'But it's bre--'  
  
'Jack!' Will grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him out of the dining room.  
  
Elizabeth waved 'farewell' to Jack in a manner that earned her a look from her fiancé.  
  
'I'll explain later,' she said, not making any real commitments with her words.

  


~*~*~*~

  


As Will dragged his abductee, Jack asked 'So where are ye takin' me?'  
  
Will didn't respond. He tightened his grip and proceeded to his destination. He came to an abrupt stop and face Jack, still holding his wrist. He pointed to the portrait of the Countess. 'Explain,' he demanded.  
  
Jack looked confusedly at Will then looked where he was pointing. Even when she wasn't there, the woman caused complications for him. He sighed as Will looked at him expectantly. 'It's...complicated.'  
  
Will rolled his eyes. 'Everything with you is complicated.'  
  
'Wonderful observation. If we're quite done here--'  
  
'You're not getting off that easy.'  
  
Jack put his hands, or at least the one he could, up in a sign of resignation. 'Very well,' he said. If Will wanted an explanation, he'd give him one. Part of one, actually. With a few white lies thrown in for flavor. 'Ye see, she's my great...four or five greats, grandmother.'  
  
'That doesn't explain why you lied about it. Or the earring.'  
  
'You noticed that, eh?' His brows furrowed in thought. 'The earring is a sort of family heirloom. Thought to bring the wearer good luck. Shoulda kept it on.' He dug into his pocket and pulled out the silver earring. He handed it to Will.  
  
Will released his grip on Jack and took the earring in his hand. It was very old and very well crafted. It looked to be either well taken care of or very hardy, considering who the current owner was. It was sculpted into a circle with four attachments: One at the top for the hook, and three on the bottom--two chains hung from each. In the center was a glistening ruby. Will was amazed at how symmetrical the earring was. A lot of time and effort must have gone into it.  
  
Will made to return it, but instead, Jack simply closed Will's hand around it.  
  
'Keep it,' he said, pushing back Will's closed hand.  
  
'But, you said it was a family heirloom,' Will protested. He didn't feel right taking something that wasn't his.  
  
'I said it was a "sort of family heirloom." There is a difference,' Jack replied. 'And I want you to have it. It brings good luck after all.'  
  
Will looked at him incredulously. 'Then it must not work very well.'  
  
'But I've always ended up on top, haven't I?'  
  
'I suppose you have a point,' Will agreed, looking at the trinket he was holding. 'You still haven't given a reason for all the secrecy.'  
  
'Let's just say it's a matter of every family having skeletons in their closets,' Jack replied in full honesty.  
  
'So who's the skeleton? You or her?'  
  
'Both of course. Except I physically was one.'  
  
Will laughed and Jack kissed him.  
  
Will opened his eyes in surprise, then closed them again and leaned into the kiss.  
  
Before it could get anywhere near their previous kiss, a voice sounded though the household. 'William, dearest!'  
  
Will broke from the kiss and stared at the doorway in horror.  
  
Jack looked to the door then back to Will with a quizzical stare.  
  
Will looked to Jack in desperation. 'Please don't let her find me!'  
  
'Who?'  
  
Before Will could answer, the door burst open.  
  
'Here you are, Will!'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Sorry!! I meant to put the death into this part, but I've gotten accustom to writing them in this approximate length! It was either the death or the fruit, and the fruit won. 


	5. Crime Code 3: Malicious Lingering

_Warnings for this chapter_: Death!! Huzzah! Girl on guy action. Ye've been warned. The appearance of the evil Mary Sue!  
  
_AN_: This chapter is longer than the last (they're getting progressively longer...). The death is here. Not much in the guy on guy department, but enough. **Spoken in Russian.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Five  
  
Crime Code 3: Malicious Lingering_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will put on a fake smile before turning to greet the newcomer.  
  
'Miss Suzette,' he said, loathing that he had to be kind to her, 'I must say, I was least expecting to see you here today.'  
  
Dearest Will, must you be so formal?' Marianna asked. She was around Elizabeth's age. Her hair was blond and pulled back from her pale face, so that only a few strands framed her face. She smiled serenely and her blue eyes twinkled with adoration... No. Infatuation.  
  
'I stopped by the smithy this morning, but you weren't there,' she continued. 'Luckily, I ran into Elizabeth's father; he said you were more than likely here. I'm glad to see he was right.' She walked up to Will and placed a soft hand on the side of Will's face.  
  
Will backed up from the touch, setting himself next to Jack. He eyed the girl warily, not knowing what she'd try next.  
  
Jack had been watching Marianna like a hawk since she set foot in the room. Why did Will seem to fear her? He didn't know that she had been making advances on Will for over the past month. If he had, she'd regret it. When Marianna's hand found Wills face, Jack nearly exploded. How dare that little tart touch _his_ Will?! There were few things in the world that the pirate held dear to him: His ship, his effects, his hat, and now Will. And the greedy little bastard wasn't about to lose the latter to some tart.  
  
'Why, "Dearest Will,"' said Jack, 'don't be so rude. Aren't you going to introduce us?'  
  
Marianna's attention turned to Jack. She hadn't noticed him until now. She looked him over and regarded him with disgust--more so than Norrington had ever done. 'I do not wish to be introduced to filth like you,' she said, glaring at Jack.  
  
Will, however, pretended not to hear her statement, glad to find something that he liked (really, really liked), but she hated. 'Jack, this is Miss Marianna Suzette. Miss Suzette, this is Captain Jack Sparrow.' He smiled at the shocked look she had.  
  
'You...you're that pirate!' She took a step back.  
  
'Aye, and I'm also a close, personal friend of Will's,' Jack replied, stressing 'close' and 'personal' as innuendos--Marianna was either too much in shock or too blunt to notice.  
  
'"F-friend?"' she stammered. 'Will, he's a _pirate_!'  
  
'And a close, personal friend,' Will replied, amused by Marianna's reaction.  
  
She looked down, sorting out her thoughts. 'I see,' she said quietly before looking back at Will with a loving smile. 'Though I don't exactly approve of your choice, it is yours to make, and I accept that.'  
  
Will kept his false smile, but the look in his eyes turned to that of annoyance. 'Thank you for understanding.' He really wanted to throttle her, and as he glanced at Jack, he could tell that Jack would more than gladly help.  
  
The door to the parlor opened and two more figures stepped in. Governor Swann was escorting Millarca Karns into the room, both smiling jovially.  
  
'Ah! Miss Suzette, I see you managed to find Mr. Turner,' Governor Swann observed.  
  
'Oh, yes. Thank you again, Governor,' Marianna replied.  
  
Will stared in shock at Millarca. He looked from her to the painting and back again. It was as if the Countess came to life and decided to leave the confines of the portrait. He turned to Jack with an accusing stare.  
  
Jack was wondering how to go about this interesting turn in events. He decided on a plan and hoped it would work. 'Governor Swann!' he exclaimed, successfully drawing all eyes to him. 'You are looking quite well since we last met.'  
  
'You again?' Weatherby said in irritation. Edmund had warned him that morning of the pirate's invitation to stay. 'It's because of Elizabeth that you are not in line for the gallows, Sparrow. Be thankful, and don't wear out your welcome.'  
  
'It's "Captain" Jack Sparrow, sir,' he replied, hoping that Millarca would catch on, 'and I'm quite thankful.'  
  
'So this is what you've been up to, Jack?' Millarca asked sweetly. Her voice was melodic with the slight remains of an Irish accent.  
  
'Well, this and that,' he replied.  
  
'Jack...' Millarca glanced around the room before continuing in Russian. **'You haven't written. I was worried.'**  
  
**'As you can see, mother,'** he replied, **'I'm perfectly fine. You're looking good as well.'**  
  
She laughed. **'Looks can be deceiving,'** she said as her gazed trailed from Jack to Will, then to the painting. **'Oh, bother. I do believe it's following me. I've been meaning to burn the damned thing.'**  
  
**'You've no idea how much trouble it's caused.'**  
  
Will watched the two converse in awe. He didn't know that Jack knew a foreign language--and so fluently at that. This man was just full of surprises. He wondered what they were talking about and what Jack's relationship to the woman was.  
  
**'So you're a captain?'**  
  
**'Pirate captain.'**  
  
**'Well then, a word of advice to you: Don't do anything stupid to draw more attention to yourself.'**  
  
**'Why?'** Jack cocked his head to the side. He had a feeling that he didn't really want to know.  
  
**'I'm being followed by a Hunter,'** she replied. **'He thinks I killed his sister.'**  
  
**'Did you?'**  
  
**'No. She killed herself. Apparently, she couldn't live with the thought of being attracted to another woman. Pity. I rather liked her.'**  
  
**'I see. That said, we need some sort of story to tell them,'** he said, indicating the others in the room with his eyes. **'I said that the painting was of my great-great-great-great grandmother.'**  
  
**'Am I really that old? What am I saying...? You were there when it was being painted!'**  
  
Jack laughed. **'At least you're not senile. Now, what do we tell them?'** he asked more urgently than last.  
  
Millarca thought for a moment. **'The brother and sister routine should work just fine. Let me take care of it.'** She paused. **'You _are_ a legitimate guest here, correct?'**  
  
Jack nodded with a smug grin.  
  
Millarca turned to Governor Swann and said 'Weatherby, you never said that my little brother was a guest in you home.'  
  
'"Brother?"' Weatherby looked shocked that someone as sophisticated as Millarca could be related (so closely) to a lowly pirate like Jack. Good man or not, Jack Sparrow was still a pirate. He eyed Jack for a moment, and looked back at Millarca, who was smiling innocently. 'Surely not your "little" brother?' he asked.  
  
'I'm not _that_ young,' she replied. 'I just look it. I assure you, I'm well past thirty.' She laughed at her comment, knowing the true meaning behind it. 'But, yes, I am the older one. It's amazing how damaging the sun is to the skin. And there are always certain remedies to correct such damage and remain looking young.'  
  
That caught Marianna's full attention. 'Really? What sort of remedies?' she asked.  
  
Jack coughed. He was never comfortable with the 'remedies,' as his mother so delicately put it.  
  
Millarca was amused by the girl's question. She _could_ tell her the truth, but that would only cause great difficulties. Maybe later--the girl was very pretty after all. She decided to give Marianna an old wives' tale for now. 'A glass of red wine once a night,' she answered, much to Jack's relief. 'Or was it white wine? I have a glass of each myself. One in the morning, one at night--'  
  
'And whatever else is lying around during the day,' Jack added, cutting off whatever else she might have said.  
  
'Oh, yes! Especially if it's lying in your bed,' Millarca said with a laugh. She and Jack were the only ones in the room that didn't look uncomfortable from the suggestive statement.  
  
'Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat,' Marianna said, 'I am having a dress fitted, so I really must be off.'  
  
Will's face lit up. 'Oh, that is a shame,' he said, trying not let his enthusiasm show too much.  
  
'It is, but you may join me for dinner tonight if you'd like,' she replied, closing the distance between her and Will. She took his hand in hers.  
  
Jack let out an inaudible growl. That tart was touching his Will again. 'That just won't do!' Jack said, hiding all animosity.  
  
Marianna glared at Jack. 'And why not?'  
  
'Because Will and I already have plans for this evening,' he replied as he slipped his arm around Will's shoulder.  
  
Will relaxed at Jack's touch. He wasn't going to argue any excuse so long as it kept him away from Marianna.  
  
'What sort of plans?' she inquired. She couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to spend time with some flea-bitten pirate. 'Perhaps we could reach a compromise.'  
  
Will finally managed to wriggle his hand free, much to his satisfaction. If Jack's arm wasn't keeping him in place, he'd run off in the opposite direction to detoxify himself.  
  
'Just...plans. Drinking plans,' Jack replied, tightening his grip on Will.  
  
Millarca had been observing the small bit of conversation. If there was one thing she knew best in all the world, it was her son. She probably knew him better than he knew himself. She could tell that Jack fancied the young man beside him from his simple movements and light touching--Jack always seemed to have a need to touch everything that he liked. She blamed it on the cat.  
  
Normally, Millarca would not interfere with Jack's affairs, but the way that Marianna Suzette was clinging onto Will (who obviously hated the attention) made her change her mind. Besides, she was a loving mother. It was her God given right to be overprotective of her baby.  
  
'Miss Suzette, if I remember correctly,' Millarca said in casual sweetness, 'how about you dine with me tonight instead. You seem like such an interesting individual, and I would love to get to know you better.'  
  
Marianna was quite flattered, not catching the malicious undertone. 'That does sound delightful,' she replied, turning to face Millarca. 'We can share beauty secrets!'  
  
'Oh, indeed. I'd love to.'  
  
'I'm certain that William will have enough time before his _other_ engagement to show you to my house,' she said. She looked to Will and smiled.  
  
'I'd be delighted to show Miss...' Will trailed off. He couldn't remember whether or not he'd been properly introduced to the woman.  
  
'Millarca,' she replied, 'Millarca Karns.'  
  
'Miss Karns, I'd be delighted to show you to Miss Suzette's home.'  
  
**'That's original,'** Jack commented in an amused tone.  
  
**'I'm not the one naming myself after some bird.'**  
  
**'It was Father's name. I'm entitled,'** he said defensively.  
  
Will decided that he needed to find out what language the two were speaking and learn it. He couldn't help but feel as if he was purposely being left out of something important.  
  
'Right,' she said, then turned back to Marianna. 'I shall see you later then?'  
  
'Yes, I look forward to it,' she replied before excusing herself and finally leaving.  
  
'Well, Weatherby,' said Millarca, 'shall we continue the tour?' She hooked her arm around his and smiled.  
  
'Oh, yes. Of course!' he replied, and began guiding her towards another set of doors. 'I must say, I'm quite surprised to find you know a second language.'  
  
'There are many things you don't know about me,' she said cryptically as they passed through the doors.  
  
Once again, Jack and Will were left alone in the parlor. Jack remembered why he liked the parlor. Wine rack. Taking his arm off Will, he sauntered over to the wine rack and grabbed the Chianti. Now if only he could find the corkscrew.  
  
Will laughed. 'Remember, Jack, alcohol does not qualify for breakfast,' he said. And then he remembered something. 'Oh, no!'  
  
'What? What's wrong?!' Jack whirled around, his face full of concern.  
  
'Elizabeth... I was so rude earlier,' he said.  
  
Jack stared at Will for a moment. 'Yer jokin', right?'  
  
'We should go back and apologize.'  
  
'You apologize. I had nothin' to do with it.'  
  
They headed back to the dining room. The scene that greeted them when they got there was quite a surprise.  
  
Elizabeth and Edmund were in almost the same position Will and Jack had been in earlier. Will would have said something, but Jack pressed a finger to Will's lips and winked. Will shook his head as Jack carefully and quietly made his way over to the Elizabeth and Edmund.  
  
He positioned himself right beside them. He grinned mischievously as he watched the display of affection. 'So it's to be off-white then?'  
  
Elizabeth yelped and jumped back, falling on the floor. Edmund gave a startled gasp. Jack held out a hand and helped Elizabeth to her feet. Both were glaring daggers at him, and he smiled innocently.  
  
'Why you...' Elizabeth raised a hand to slap him.  
  
Jack raised hi hands in defense and said 'Turn about's fair play, luv.'  
  
She blinked a few times and blushed. 'So it would seem.'  
  
Will was in the back trying hard not to laugh--or at least not be heard.  
  
Edmund, however, missed the inside joke, so he was still quite miffed at Jack's childish action. 'There are better ways to call attention to yourself, Sparrow,' he said, standing to his full height.  
  
'In my opinion,' replied Jack, 'I'm no worse than Lizbeth.' He smiled in amusement as Elizabeth blushed, trying to busy herself with various things about the room that didn't seem quite straight to her.  
  
'And just what are you implying?'  
  
'Why, absolutely nothing, Commodore. I was merely stating an observation is all. Is that so wrong?'  
  
'Anything coming from you is wrong.'  
  
'I'm beginning to regret having ever spoken highly of you,' Jack pouted.  
  
Edmund rolled his eyes and walked over to Elizabeth. 'It's getting late,' he said to her.  
  
'You'll return for dinner, then?' she asked.  
  
'I'll try my best,' he replied, cupping her face in his hand and gently kissed her before he made his leave.  
  
Jack swaggered back over to Will. 'It's getting late,' he said. Imitating the commodore.  
  
'You're right,' Will replied, trying not to grin. 'If you're not careful, your crew might figure that you've fallen behind again.'  
  
Jack let out an exasperated sigh. It worked for Norrington, but that might have been attributed to the whole heterosexual thing. 'Then I best be takin' ye with me to assure them I haven't fallen behind,' he said with a wink. 'Lizbeth, dear, will you be joinin' us?'  
  
'I'd love to, but I have other errands that I need to finish,' she said. 'Besides, I'm certain you two would like some time alone.'  
  
Will blushed and shyly smiled; Jack had a cat-like grin plastered on his face.  
  
'I'll at least see you to the door.'  
  
Upon reaching the main entrance, Jack turned to Elizabeth and said 'If you see my sister, would you be so kind as to let her know Will and I will catch her here later?'  
  
Elizabeth wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. 'You're..."sister?"' she asked.  
  
'Aye,' he replied. 'I believe your father's showin' her around.'  
  
'Your sister.' She still couldn't believe it. '_You_ have a sister?'  
  
'We don't mention each other to others much.'  
  
'I suppose that makes sense,' she said. 'But it still seems a bit strange.'  
  
'The strange part,' Will added, 'is that she's the older one.'  
  
Elizabeth didn't understand what Will meant by this, so she just shrugged it off. 'well, if I see her, then I'll let her know,' she said to Jack.  
  
'Until later, luv,' Jack said as he made to give Elizabeth a hug.  
  
She put a hand on Jack's chest to stop him. 'Good day, Jack.' She looked to Will and said 'Keep him out of trouble.'  
  
Will laughed at Jack's indignant expression. 'Don't worry, I will. Good day, Elizabeth!' he said as he dragged Jack away.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
On the Black Pearl, Will was being brought up to date on the latest adventure that the crew had experienced. As evening drew closer, and half the crew agreed to meet Will and Jack at a tavern later.  
  
Eventually, the two of them made their way back to the Swanns' estate. Will knocked on the large door, and they waited. And waited. Will raised his hand to knock again, but the door opened before he could.  
  
In the doorway stood Millarca. 'I'm so sorry,' she apologized in response to Will's confused look, 'but both the governor and his daughter are out, and the servant is...indisposed at the moment.'  
  
Jack gave her a glare, which she shrugged off as she exited and closed the door behind herself.  
  
'Now, then,' she said, pointedly ignoring Jack's accusing stares. 'You were going to escort me to Miss Suzette's home. Correct?'  
  
'Of course,' Will replied. 'But I'm afraid that I will be unable to see you to her doorstep.'  
  
Millarca smiled. 'I understand.' She linked her arm with Will's, and said 'Off we go.'  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, Millarca in-between the two men. After noticing the jealous look she was receiving from Jack, Millarca asked Will 'So in what regards do you hold Jack?'  
  
Well...' Will thought for a moment on how to answer the unexpected question. 'For a pirate, I suppose he's a good friend.'  
  
Jack would have retaliated on the comment, but Millarca cut him off. 'Nothing more?'  
  
'I...uh...' He looked to Jack for an answer.  
  
'I see. And Miss Suzette. What is she to you?'  
  
'Nothing. I can't stand the sight of her,' he blurted out before thinking. 'I mean--!'  
  
Millarca laughed. 'There's no need to pretend around me, dear.' She turned her attention to Jack and asked **'Do you love him?'**  
  
He glanced at Will and replied **'With all my heart.'**  
  
**'Does he feel the same?'**  
  
**'That's what I'm trying to figure out. I hope so.'**  
  
**'I take it he doesn't know about your past?'**  
  
**'No.'**  
  
**'You should tell him.'**  
  
**'When the time is right.'**  
  
**'He'll reject you if you wait too long.'**  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
Will knew they were talking about him. It wasn't that he was paranoid, he just knew it.  
  
**'If he breaks your heart, I'll rip _his_ out.'**  
  
**'I trust that he won't. And I trust you'll behave yourself?'**  
  
**'I always do, my sweet.'**  
  
They reached their destination and bid their farewells. Jack and Will headed towards the tavern and Millarca headed up the walkway towards the door to Marianna Suzette's house.  
  
Upon reaching the door, Millarca straightened her dress before knocking. A young man answered the door and she assumed he was a servant. 'I am here to dine with Miss Suzette,' she said sweetly, lifting her hand to his face and tracing a finger down his jawline.  
  
The servant stood in shock, but quickly regained what little sense he could. 'Of course. R-right this way.' He opened the door for her and showed her inside.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
It wasn't long before Marianna came bursting through an upstairs door. 'I thought it was you!' she said excitedly. She glided down the stairs, trying to show off how graceful she was.  
  
Millarca simply arched a bemused eyebrow at her efforts. The tart had no idea what she had coming. 'Let us go for a walk before we dine,' Millarca suggested as Marianna reached the ground floor.  
  
Marianna had a look of 'why' on her face, but agreed nonetheless. She wanted those beauty secrets and would do anything to get them. She was indeed a shallow little girl.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
They had been wandering around for a good twenty minutes. Millarca was careful to keep the much younger woman interested by dropping false testimonies about herbal sponge baths and such ever so often.  
  
Millarca took in their surroundings. It wasn't a very well lit area, and there was an alley just to their right. It looked like a good enough spot.  
  
She grabbed Marianna's wrist, put a finger to her lips and winked. 'Follow me, and I'll tell you the _real_ secret to eternal youth.'  
  
How could Marianna resist? She nodded eagerly and followed Millarca into the darkened alleyway. Just as they reached where it deadended. Millarca slammed the pretty blond into the wall. She let loose her grip on the girl and watched as she sunk to the ground.  
  
Marianna looked up, fear painted on her pale face. 'W-why did you--?'  
  
Millarca grabbed her by the throat and raised her to her feet. 'You insulted my son, and made unwelcomed advances on what is his.'  
  
'I never--' Miranna tried to speak as she choked and gagged in the stronger woman's grip. 'I never met you're son!' She struggled as hard as she could, but her energy was draining fast. How could someone that looked so frail and small be so strong?  
  
Millarca gave a malicious laugh. 'Oh, but you did,' she replied, her voice as sweet as poisoned honey. 'Certainly you must remember Jack Sparrow? The pirate?'  
  
'B-but! Impossible!'  
  
She smiled, showing her elongated fangs. 'You wanted the answer to eternal youth. It's blood, though it only works it's magic for vampires,' she said as she tilted Marianna's head.  
  
Marianna's struggles had died down. She was hypnotized by Millarca's voice and eyes. She slumped against the wall, unable to fight for her life.  
  
Millarca nuzzled her face into her victim's exposed neck. 'Blood laced with lust is most delicious, but fear will always have that sweet tang to it,' she whispered before plunging her fangs into the soft skin.  
  
Marianna's mouth opened in a silent scream. The life faded from her eyes as the blood was drained from her body. Then, she was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage, and with a soft flutter of cloth, Millarca was gone.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
Meanwhile, at the tavern, Annamaria was laughing hysterically at Will's discomfort of having the drunken captain hanging all over him. Will didn't see why it was so funny, but then again...he was the most sober out of the bunch.  
  
Jack was busy nibbling on Will's earlobe (much to Will's embarrassment) when he suddenly stopped and groaned in annoyance.  
  
Will heard the groan loud and clear and quickly turned to give Jack a look. Instead of meeting lust-filled eyes, he saw Jack staring distractedly out a nearby window looking quite sober.  
  
'And she has the nerve to tell me not to be stupid,' he muttered. He looked back at Will and caught his gaze. 'Aw, did ye miss me?'  
  
Before Will could dignify the question with a response, Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against Will's. Apparently he was leaning too much, and before either knew what happened, they toppled over. Annamaria's laughter was joined in by the rest of the crew that had attended the outing.  
  
Jack propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Will. 'Fancy meeting you here.'  
  
Will raised a brow. 'Indeed.' He put his arms around Jack's neck and brought him down for a deep kiss.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: ^__^ Nice to have the little cunt dead, eh? Y'all satisfied? Now you know who Millarca/Mircalla is to Jack. (For those who missed it the first time around: 'Matushka' is Russian for 'Mother.') If I spoke Russian fluently, then I would definitely have the conversations in it. ^__^ Be even more evil. Next part: Who be this Hunter guy? 


	6. The time to start running

_Disclaimer_: I still don't own jack.  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Kitty! Unbetaed! Run away, run away!  
  
_AN_: In the dream sequence, think Sam from 'Benny and Joon.' ^__^ Dream sequence is done in italics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Six  
  
The time to start running is the 'e' in 'Hey, you!'_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


With some degree of difficulty, Will had somehow managed to drag Jack back to the Black Pearl. He would have returned to his own home, but Jack insisted that he stay--by means of using Will as a pillow and immediately falling asleep. Will shifted around until he found himself a comfortable position and eventually drifted into a slumber.  
  
Will awoke to find Jack mumbling and squirming restlessly in his sleep. Feeling slightly guilty, he tried to concentrate on what Jack was mumbling in an attempt to guess what he was dreaming of. Unfortunately, the mumblings were in Russian, as well as a few other languages--none of which Will knew.  
  
He was about to go back to sleep when Jack finally said something in English.  
  
'Come here, Zhemchug... There's a good girl.'  
  
Will looked down at Jack. Who was Zhemchug? He assumed that she must have been a girl from Jack's past. Whoever she was, she must have been important enough to Jack for him to dream about her. That thought made Will jealous.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
_It was just barely winter and snow was lightly falling. Jack was on one of the roofs of what might as well have been a small castle. It was surrounded by the beginnings of a fence--long, black stakes protruded from the ground every few feet or so.  
  
Jack himself was looking quite prim and proper. His hair was cut to his chin and combed so that it framed his clean shaven face. He looked to be about twenty-five.  
  
From his current perch on the rooftop, Jack looked to the ground. It was a long way down, and it wouldn't be fun to land on one of those stakes. He closed his eyes and looked to his goal. A small, black cat was huddled on the other side of the roof. The cat looked at him and meowed pathetically.  
  
'I'm getting there!' Jack said impatiently as he inched his way to the cat. He got to where he was only a foot out of reach from the cat. He stuck out his hand and tried to coax the feline closer. 'Come on… It's not that far.' The wind started to pick up, and Jack clutched the roof.  
  
'Please,' he pleaded. 'Come here, Zhemchug.'  
  
The cat turned towards him and put a paw forward.  
  
'There's a good girl.' He made a reach for the cat, but was hit with the full force of a sudden gust of wind. Unprepared, he lost his balance and fell down the side of the roof. He felt the tiling vanish from his feet and made a wild grab. He managed to grab the edge of the roof. He tried to pull himself up, but his hands were getting colder and number by the second. He wasn't sure just when he let go.  
  
In what seemed like slow motion, he fell towards the ground. There was a sharp pain in his back that proceeded to drive itself through his body and out the front._  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
Jack came back to reality with a start. He felt the front of his body and looked down. No black poles sticking out. That was a good sign. He really hated that dream, or rather, memory.  
  
Will placed a hand on Jack's shaking shoulder. Jack turned to see Will looking at him with concern.  
  
'You alright?' Will asked.  
  
Jack relaxed considerably at the sound of Will's voice. 'I'm fine,' he replied. 'Just a nightmare.'  
  
'Are you sure?' Will cocked an eyebrow at Jack.  
  
'Absolutely,' he replied, forcing a smile. He crawled across the bed to Will. 'And I'll gladly prove it.'  
  
Will smiled in return, but held up a hand to stop Jack from coming any closer. In reply to Jack's questioning stare, he said 'But first, who is Zhemchug?'  
  
'Zhemchug? Why do you ask?'  
  
'You said her name in your sleep.'  
  
Jack stood and jumped off the foot of the bed. He got to his hands and knees, reached under the bed, and pulled out a ball of black fluff. In his hands, the ball stirred.  
  
'What the hell is that?!'  
  
'This is Zhemchug,' he said, setting the ball in front of Will.  
  
The ball uncurled and stretched to reveal itself to be a cat. It yawned and started cleaning itself.  
  
Will looked from the cat to Jack. 'This is Zhemchug?' He looked back at the cat, who was staring quizzically at him. There was something unnerving about the way Zhemchug stared at him.  
  
Zhemchug broke her gaze from Will to look at Jack. She meowed a complaint at him.  
  
Jack laughed and scratched her head. 'It's all right, Zhem; he's a friend,' he said to her. He switched his gaze to Will. 'She hardly shows herself when others are around. Except Annamaria... She really likes her. Must be a girl thing. Yer all out to get me.'  
  
'And since all girls are "all out to get" you, you've switched to boys?' Will asked with a laugh.  
  
'No, I've "switched" exclusively to you.'  
  
Jack crept closer, and Will blushed. 'Hello,' he said when their noses touched.  
  
'Um...hi?'  
  
Jack hung his head in defeat. 'Yer too naïve for your own good,' he muttered.  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Doesn't matter.'  
  
Jack looked into Will eyes and closed the distance between them. He kissed Will tenderly as he pressed him down against the bed. He pried at Will's shirt, trying to get it off. He smiled in victory when he succeeded and moved his attentions from Will's mouth to his chest then to his neck, sucking and nipping along the way.  
  
Letting instinct guide him, Jack started sucking and licking with more need, eliciting a moan from Will. He nipped again and Will gasped at the sudden pain he felt, drawing Jack back to the present. Jack slowly raised his head to observe the damage. Near the center of the reddened area was a growing drop of blood from the puncture he had made.  
  
He felt his canines with his tongue. They were longer than usual. He willed them to return, but his body didn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment. This was not good. He couldn't let Will see him like this, and he definitely didn't want to risk doing something he'd surely regret.  
  
Quickly, he removed himself from the bed and distanced himself from Will.  
  
Will watched Jack in confusion. He brought his hand to his neck. Feeling some form of liquid, he pulled his hand away to see a small patch of blood on his hand. No harm done. It wasn't as if he'd never bled before.  
  
'Jack?' When he didn't answer, Will got off the bed and headed over to Jack, who was leaning against the wall as if trying to push it.  
  
Jack cursed himself for coming so close to harming the one he loved. If he really did love him, he'd tell him the truth. But right now didn't feel like the 'opportune moment,' as it were. Part of him hoped that Will would just leave for now, the other part wanted him to stay. 'Just leave,' he said.  
  
'Jack?' Will put a hand on Jack's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.  
  
'Please leave,' he pleaded without looking at Will. He didn't want to turn the other man away, but it was for his own good. When Will made no move to leave, Jack shouted 'Damn it all, Will! I'll explain everything later, just leave!'  
  
Will looked hurt. Was it something he did, or was Jack really that broken up about biting him? Whatever it was, he could tell something was wrong, but decided not to push it for now. If Jack said he'd tell him, then he'd tell him. He looked down and headed to the door.  
  
Just before he left, he asked 'So, I'll see you around then?'  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
The door closed and Jack cautiously took a peek. Will was gone. He sighed and sunk to the floor.  
  
Zhemchug trotted up to Jack and pawed at his knee. 'Mrow?'  
  
Jack smiled sadly and gathered the cat in his arms. 'I hope I wasn't too hard on the lad...'  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
As Will was leaving the Black Pearl, he ran into Annamaria. She noticed his distressed look and asked 'Somethin' wrong, mate?'  
  
'Everything's fine,' he snapped, much to her surprise.  
  
Will trudged over to the smithy to sulk. On his way there, he saw Elizabeth in the window of the local bakery; she looked to be describing the cake she wanted. He decided that talking to her would be better than sulking, so he went inside the bakery.  
  
As he entered, the bell on the door chimed, and the baker's eyes flickered to Will then rested back on Elizabeth.  
  
'And big! There are to be a lot of guests, so it must be big--at least five layers,' she said, animatedly trying to show what she meant with her hands. 'As for the frosting, I want the same kind that was used on my birthday cake, not the kind that was used for Annette's wedding cake--that was horrid, whatever it was. Just sugar, I think. No flavoring whatsoever. I want flavor, and I'm certain my guests will as well, so use the birthday frosting. And I want it to be a pale yellow, if you could, with pink, yellow, and orange roses for decoration.'  
  
'Then you best not invite Jack,' Will said, cutting into Elizabeth's speech.  
  
'Oh, Will!' She turned around and pulled him into a tight embrace. 'I was so worried.'  
  
'Why?' he asked.  
  
'Didn't you hear? There was an attack last night! Some sort of animal is what they think did it.'  
  
Will gave her a confused look. 'It doesn't sound that bad.'  
  
'Oh, that's not the worst of it,' the baker said, cutting in. Will and Elizabeth turned to him, and he continued. 'From what I's told, the poor lass involved had her neck torn to shreds. The strange bit is, there wasn't a trace of blood to be found. Vampires, if ya' ask me.'  
  
Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. 'Vampires don't exist. Anyway, who was she?' Will asked.  
  
'Not sure. Heard she was blond. Name was like "Marie Antoinette" or the like.'  
  
Elizabeth brought her hands to her mouth in shock. 'Marianna...,' she said breathlessly.  
  
'Eh? You knew her?'  
  
She nodded. 'No wonder Edmund didn't give me any details.'  
  
Will felt a little guilty for ever wishing death on the unfortunate girl. She may have been a pain, but she didn't deserve that. But what of Millarca? Hadn't he and Jack left her with Marianna?  
  
'Elizabeth, where is Miss Karns staying?'  
  
'That's right! She was to have dinner with Marianna.' She paused, trying to remember which inn Millarca was staying at. 'I believe Father said she was staying at the Tattered Rose Inn, if I'm not mistaken. Let me know if she's alright; I should be in the flower shop later.'  
  
'I'll do that,' Will said as he left, heading for the inn.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
A few minutes after Will had left, Jack silently made his way to his mother, avoiding any confrontations with the crew.  
  
When he reached the Tattered Rose Inn, he cocked his head at the sign. She _would_ stay at someplace with a name like that. He shrugged and pushed open the door. He found his way to the stairwell and proceeded to Millarca's room.  
  
He reached her door and knocked quietly. He felt slightly nervous at the thought that he hadn't followed his senses right; he'd hate having to explain himself to some random burly man.  
  
To his relief, the person that opened the door was Millarca.  
  
'Come to lecture me, have you?' she asked in a bored tone.  
  
'About what? Last night night? I haven't time for that,' he said, sidestepping her and entering the room.  
  
Millarca closed the door and followed Jack. He sat on the bed, and she pulled up a chair and sat across from him.  
  
'What _do_ you have time for?'  
  
Jack sighed and told her what happened earlier that day between him and Will.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
Will, meanwhile, was having trouble getting one of the inn's employees to tell him in which room Millarca was staying. Finally, he convinced them and headed to the room. As he reached the door, he could swear that he heard yelling emanating from the other side; one of them sounded like Jack. He looked around the empty hall to see if anyone was watching, then put his ear to the door.  
  
'You don't understand, I could have lost control and killed him!'  
  
'You can bite someone and they'll live--like a mosquito.'  
  
'I know that! But he's not like some whore over in Tortuga. He's smart enough to figure that drinkin' someone's blood is more than some kink!'  
  
'You father didn't seem to care.'  
  
'That's because he loved you! And what of you? You didn't love him. You saw him as some sort of cheap meal!'  
  
A slap sounded, and a body hit the floor.  
  
'How dare you? I loved your father enough to bare his child. Or have you forgotten? I offered him the chance for eternal life, but he chose to remain mortal; he wanted to see the next adventure after life. At first I thought him a coward, but the I realized: Unlike me, he wasn't afraid of death.'  
  
Silence.  
  
Something else was said, but Will couldn't make it out. He heard some shuffling, then footsteps coming toward the door. He didn't know what to do. So he ran.  
  
The door opened and Jack stepped out just in time to see Will turn the corner. 'Will!' he called out. How much did he hear? Judging by how fast he was running...enough.  
  
Millarca stepped past Jack and narrowed her eyes in the direction Will had run. She started to go that way herself, but Jack put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him questioningly, and he shook his head.  
  
'It's my problem. I started it, so it should be me who finishes it,' he stated firmly.  
  
She nodded and went back to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
He sighed and went over what Millarca had just said to him.  
  
'Go to him. Tell him who and what you are. What you are not. The longer you procrastinate, the more untrusting he'll be. I only hope it's not already too late for you.'  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
Will had stopped running after a while. He found himself at the docks, staring out at the Black Pearl. So that was it. That was Jack's big secret.  
  
'A vampire...' Will laughed morosely. Not too long ago, he thought that the baker bordered insanity for thinking Marianna was attacked by a vampire. So which one was it? Jack or Millarca? It had to have been Millarca--Jack was with him the whole night.  
  
Millarca. Or was it Mircalla? Now it made perfect sense. That was the reason Jack didn't want him to find out about his relation to the painting of the Countess. Mircalla and Millarca were one in the same, and she was Jack's mother, to boot!  
  
But if Jack was some ruthless bloodthirsty creature of the night, then why did he care for Will's well being? Will would have to ask Jack, and trust him enough not to suck him dry.  
  
He turned and started to head back to the inn, but bumped into someone. 'Oof!'  
  
'Entschuldigung,' the larger man said. He wore a long coat and a faded green hat.  
  
'Pardon me,' Will replied, not paying much attention to the man as he passed him.  
  
As he brushed by, he heard the man say 'Wo bist du...meine kleine Katze?'   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: 'Zhemchug' means 'pearl.' ...Yea...stupid. I know. Screw you! I'm allowed to flaunt my obsession with cats!! Besides, cats are easier to hide than dogs and such. ^.~ That's why she wasn't in the movie. And besides, every good ship needs a mouser. Ha! German translations: look it up. ^.^;; 


	7. It wasn't me

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own jack.  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Stupidity. An original character.  
  
_AN_: This is one of those 'here to explain everything' sort of bits. I like parts of it...but this was a hard 'chapter' for me to get out. Flashback done in italics with bold for stressed words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Seven  
  
It wasn't me. There are a lot of people that look like me._>   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


When Will arrived back at the Tattered Rose Inn, he went straight to Millarca's room. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. He felt he could at least trust Jack not to do anything to harm him, but what of Millarca?  
  
Before he could make up his mind, the door opened. Millarca stood in the doorway, smirking in amusement. 'Can I help you?' she asked.  
  
Will was frozen to the spot. He felt extremely uncomfortable being alone with this woman. 'I...that is...' He struggled to articulate his thoughts. 'Is...is Jack here?'  
  
She raised a delicate eyebrow at him and replied 'You just missed him. He went to look for you.'  
  
'He did? Did he say where?'  
  
'No, but he may return here...' She stepped aside and motioned for Will to come in. 'Please come in and wait.'  
  
Will took a step back. 'N-no, thank you. I have to meet up with Elizabeth soon... She heard about an attack made on Miss Suzette and was worried about you.'  
  
'That was sweet of her, but I'm perfectly fine.'  
  
'I can see that,' he said stiffly.  
  
'Oh, come now,' Millarca said, lifting her hand to Will's face. He flinched when she touched him. 'I'm not going to bite you, my sweet.'  
  
'You killed her. Didn't you?'  
  
Millarca removed her hand and sighed. 'She insulted my son, and I doubted many would miss her.'  
  
'That's not a good enough reason!'  
  
'Shush, you!' she hissed, looking up and down the hall; it was still vacant of human life. 'Just go find Jack.'  
  
She returned to her room and began to close the door. 'And one more thing,' she said, a slight urgency to her voice. 'Since you know about us, please don't tell anyone! And don't go talking to strangers--_especially_ foreign ones!' And with that she shut the door, leaving Will to ponder just what she meant.  
  
He left to go find Elizabeth. If he ran into Jack along the way, it would be a bonus.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
Jack was trying to find Will; he wasn't having very much luck. He thought he saw Will head to the docks. The crowd of people from the ship that had just arrived wasn't helping his search much. He tried to navigate through the sea of people with a few 'pardon me's and 'excuse me's, but he still had trouble running into people.  
  
Jack backed into a rather large man. He turned around to apologize, but the man beat him to it.  
  
'Entschuldigung,' he said.  
  
'Entschuldigen Sie _mich_, bitte! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst,' Jack replied.  
  
'Sind Sie Deutscher?' asked the man. 'Sie sehen nicht so aus.'  
  
Jack laughed. 'Ich bin ein etwas klein, nicht wahr? Nein, Ich bin kein Deutscher. Ich spreche aber mehrere Sprache.'  
  
The man looked Jack over, taking in his appearance. 'Aber, Sie kommen mir sehr bekannt vor... Sind wir uns vielleicht irgendwo schon einmal begegnet?'  
  
'Ich glaube nicht.'  
  
'Dann sollten wir in vorstellen. Wolfgang Fickeisen,' he said, holding out his hand for Jack.  
  
'Ich bin Kapitän Jack Sparrow,' Jack replied, taking Wolfgang's hand. As he shook the other man's hand, he started to feel rather uneasy. 'Es war ein Vergnügen Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Fickeisen. Ich muß wieder weiter.'  
  
'Ich verstehe. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ein andermal wieder.'  
  
'Vielleicht.' Jack left. He wanted to get as far from the other man as quickly as possible.  
  
He began to head back to the Tattered Rose Inn, but changed his mind. He'd talk to Millarca about his encounter later; he had a sneaking suspicion the man was the Hunter he'd been warned of. Casually, he shifted his direction towards the main street of Port Royal. Now seemed like a good time to practice some of his vampiric abilities--even if he wasn't very good at it.  
  
Wolfgang watched as Jack left. 'So so... Die Katze hat ein Kätchen,' he said to himself as he set off to follow Jack.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
Will took his time in getting to the flower shop. He had so many thoughts running through his head--mostly thoughts of Jack.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find out that Jack was a vampire. After all, not too long ago he had been facing a whole slew of the undead, so (strangely enough) it seemed a bit natural for Jack to be a vampire. Either that, or Will felt more strongly about Jack than he had originally thought. Sure, he _liked_ him, but he still wasn't certain if he _loved_ him. He wasn't even sure how Jack felt about him. What was he to Jack? A love interest? Or just some fling?  
  
Before, Will didn't really care either way, he felt wanted. And to someone that's lonely, that's all they need. He had tried to get that feeling with Elizabeth, but that obviously didn't go anywhere. He had then tried with a few other girls. They might have fancied him, but they just weren't what he was looking for.  
  
And then there was Jack. It seemed to Will that Jack had this insatiable need to be around him; it had been heightening ever since the two first met, and Will was beginning to mirror those feelings. At first, he was confused with his yearnings, but Jack, being the embodiment of pure sensuality that he was, helped him start to come to terms with his feelings.  
  
Or maybe everything was due to the fact that Jack was what he was. He remembered reading somewhere that in certain folklore, vampires were creatures of seduction. Was everything he'd felt toward the pirate just some trick? Some ploy for Jack to drain him of his life's essence? Was Jack really that heartless? He didn't seem to be. Will could only hope Jack wasn't like the mythical creatures he had read about as a child.  
  
Will looked up. He had passed the flower shop by two stores. Finally reaching his destination, he was quite relieved to see Elizabeth performing another soliloquy.  
  
The door to the shop was open, and various flower arrangements decorated the display window and the walls. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of flowers. Will thought that it must be great to work around such a wonderful smell, though it might get irritating after a while.  
  
Will observed that the woman behind the counter was not the usual shopkeeper, but her daughter instead. She was Christine, one of Elizabeth's friends. Will had always thought that Christine was an odd one--she once told him that she fancied girls and threatened to gut him if he made any advances on her crushes.  
  
Right now she was dreamily twisting her hair with her finger while pretending to listen to Elizabeth. She glanced over to Will, his movement catching her attention, and jumped up.  
  
'Will!' she exclaimed, not caring that Elizabeth was still talking. 'I've got a bone to pick with you.' She came out from behind the counter and placed her hands on her hips. She was a good five inches shorter than Elizabeth, and had slightly wavy, strawberry blond hair.  
  
Will stared at her blankly. 'But I didn't do anything.'  
  
'That's my point! You didn't _do_ what you were supposed to do,' she said. Seeing Will's confused look, she continued. 'My rose, you dolt. You said it would be done by now.'  
  
Elizabeth got over her initial shock of being suddenly interrupted. 'What rose?' she asked, eyeing Will and Christine.  
  
Christine turned to Elizabeth and explained 'I asked _your_ friend to make me a broach of a rose, encrested with some of my grandmamma's old jewels. I asked over a month ago. And he still hasn't finished it. Probably hasn't even started on it!' She glared at Will.  
  
Will glared back. 'It usually helps to have said jewels to work with,' he said sarcastically. 'Unless, of course, you've decided that you'd rather have it plain. In that case, your broach is finished and I'll be expecting payment.'  
  
'I didn't get you the stones? You should have said something.' She smiled warmly at Will, all tiffs forgotten and in the past.  
  
'You're never to be found when needed.'  
  
'Oh, yes, she is,' Elizabeth said.  
  
Christine nodded in agreement. 'Right. I just make it a point in avoiding you.'  
  
Will rolled his eyes. 'Elizabeth, if you're quite finished here...,' he said impatiently.  
  
'Almost,' she replied. 'Why? Is something the matter?'  
  
'Is anything ever _not_ the matter when Jack is involved?'  
  
'I see your point,' Elizabeth said, amused with Will's distress. She turned to Christine, who was trying not to look like she was eavesdropping. 'I'll come back later, Christine.'  
  
Christine smiled at Will and Elizabeth. 'I'll see you then, and I'll make up some bouquets for you to choose from. ...Are you sure you don't want red and white or white and pink? It's just that pink and yellow is such an odd combination--for a wedding that is.'  
  
Elizabeth shot a glare over her shoulder as she pushed Will out the front door. It was _her_ wedding. Why couldn't everyone just leave it at that?  
  
Will led Elizabeth to a more secluded part of the busy street and down an alley. They stopped about halfway through.  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth, hoping that there would be an easy way to ask for her advice. He wasn't even sure what he could say without giving away Jack's secret. Part of him wanted to tell her everything. Tell her what he overheard. But he remembered that Millarca asked him not to tell anyone. She asked as if her life depended on it; not just hers, Jack's as well. That was what bought his silence. He didn't want to cause any more complications for Jack before he knew how Jack really felt about him, and he especially didn't want to be the cause of Jack's death. Besides, Elizabeth would probably be much happier in ignorant bliss.  
  
'I need your honest opinion on something,' he said.  
  
'Anything, Will,' she replied, smiling encouragingly.  
  
He took a deep breath while he tried to sort out his thoughts. 'If you found out that someone was not what they claimed to be...well, not what they appeared to be, and they had never said anything about it before, so you just found out by accident that they are what the are, and you used to think that you felt a certain way about them, but you're no longer sure and have no idea about how they feel, and--oh, Elizabeth! I'm just so confused!' He slumped down onto an empty crate and put his face in his hands. Explaining his situation aloud didn't exactly have the same effect as he had hoped.  
  
Elizabeth leaned down and put her hand on Will's shoulder. When he looked up, she asked 'So what did Jack lie about?'  
  
'He didn't...lie about anything... He just--I don't know,' he said helplessly. 'I suppose he's just being himself, but I just wish he'd be more honest and open with me.'  
  
'I'm sure he's trying. People can't change over night.'  
  
'I know. I thought I was starting to fall n love with him, but I'm not sure any more. And it doesn't help that I don't know how he feels.'  
  
'I don't care what other reasons he gives, in my heart I know that the real reason Jack's here is because of you. He must care very much about you to have risked hanging just to see you without knowing how you felt.'  
  
Will averted his eyes from Elizabeth. It couldn't have been that much of a risk. He doubted that vampires could die by being hanged. Didn't they have to be stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake? Or be maimed some sort of bizarre ritual? Then again, he thought vampires couldn't walk around in the broad daylight. Maybe vampires were just normal humans with much longer lifespans and just happened to drink blood.  
  
Whatever the case was, any answers to Will's questions only brought up more questions. It was quite overwhelming, and he just didn't want to deal with it anymore.  
  
Will stood up and looked out to the busy street. 'I should get to the smithery. I'm at least a day behind in my work,' he said. He didn't want to get rid of Elizabeth's company, but he'd much rather be alone at the moment.  
  
Elizabeth gave him a concerned look. 'Will you be alright?' she asked.  
  
'I'll be fine. It'll give me some time to think without many distractions,' he said, forcing a smile.  
  
They walked back to the street and went their separate ways after a short goodbye. Will slowly headed towards the smithy and Elizabeth went back to the flower shop.  
  
Elizabeth walked through the door, enjoying the sweet smell she was quickly enveloped in. She hoped Christine was still looking over the shop when she didn't see her behind the counter. She walked further in, looking around.  
  
'Elizabeth!'  
  
Elizabeth jumped, and Christine came out from behind a large stand of flowers looking apologetic.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' she said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and said 'It's alright. I was wondering where you got to. Did you get the bouquets done?'  
  
Christine guiltily looked at the floor. 'I meant to, but I got distracted.'  
  
Christine told Elizabeth what had happened.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
_About thirty seconds after Will and Elizabeth had left the flower shop, Jack cautiously poked his head through the doorway. He thought he sensed Will's presence in the area, but he was a little rusty at doing the whole omniscient vampire thing.  
  
'Hello. Is there something I can help you with?' asked Christine.  
  
Jack looked at Christine and grinned. Will might not be there, but there was a pretty shopkeeper surrounded by lots of pretty flowers. He remembered his idea from the other day and sauntered up to the counter.  
  
'Aye, lass,' he said. 'I'll be needin' a dozen roses.'  
  
'What color?'  
  
'Four colors, actually; three of each.'  
  
'"Four colors?" Strange, but alright.'  
  
Right,' he said, leaning onto the counter. He held up a finger to emphasize each color as he named them off. 'I need red, white, pink...'  
  
She nodded for him to continue.  
  
'And yellow.'  
  
Christine looked at Jack incredulously. 'Yellow?' she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
He nodded. 'Yellow. It's a bit of an inside joke,' he explained.  
  
She shrugged and went to retrieve the roses. She returned and wrapped them up in semitransparent tissue paper. 'Will you be needing a card with this?'  
  
Jack thought for a moment. 'Sure, why not?'  
  
'What do you want it to say?'  
  
'How about... "Sorry for not telling' ye sooner,"' he said, steepling his hands.  
  
Christine cocked a brow at him. 'You're not much of the romantic type, are you?'  
  
'But it's the thought that counts.'  
  
She shrugged then wrote up the card in curly handwriting and tied it to the bouquet. She told him the price, and he paid her. He grabbed the flowers and headed off to where he remembered the smithy to be.  
  
Christine was about to set to work on Elizabeth's bouquets when another man entered. She had trouble understanding him though his thick German accent, but came to the conclusion that he was inquiring as to what Jack had wanted. She told him--demonstrating with a bundle of daisies, so he would understand better. Satisfied for the moment, he left._  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
'And then you came in,' Christine said, finishing her story.  
  
'Did he say why he wanted the flowers?' Elizabeth asked.  
  
'No, but I'm assuming from the card that, like all men, he lied about something and now has to dig himself out of a hole.'  
  
Elizabeth smiled; she thought it was sweet of Jack to go out of his way to get Will flowers and apologize for whatever. But why was there a strange man following Jack? She convinced her father to pardon Jack for the time being, so he was free to do as he pleased, as long as it was legal. But Jack probably had more enemies than previously thought.  
  
Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, she and Christine began discussing the floral arrangements for the wedding.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
  
When Will entered the smithery, he could tell there was something different. Somehow, everything seemed...brighter. Will looked around, and his eyes fell upon a bouquet of roses.  
  
He went over and picked them up. He noticed the card and pulled it free of the bundle. There was no 'to' or 'from,' just a simple message: 'Sorry for not telling you sooner.'  
  
He recognized the handwriting as Christine's, but knew the flowers were from Jack. He took another look at his surrounds, hoping to see Jack. But there was no sign of him.  
  
Will sighed and looked back at the roses he held. He noted the colors they were and smiled. They really didn't match very well.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: I need opinions!! What should I do with Christine?! Do you like her? Hate her? She's in the middle of a four way stop, and she can go any which way. 

_Translation for above conversation_:  
  
'Pardon me,' he said.  
  
'Oh, no! Pardon _me_! I wasn't looking where I was going,' Jack replied.  
  
'Are you German?' asked the man. 'You don't look it.'  
  
Jack laughed. 'I am rather small, aren't I? No, I'm not German; I just know a few languages.'  
  
The man looked Jack over, taking in his appearance. You do look familiar though... Have we met before?'  
  
'I don't believe so.'  
  
'Then introductions are in order. Wolfgang Fickeisen,' he said, holding out his hand for Jack.  
  
'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,' Jack replied, taking Wolfgang's hand. As he shook the other man's hand, he started to feel rather uneasy. 'It was nice to meet you, Mr. Fickeisen, but I really must be going.'  
  
'I understand. Perhaps I'll see you around?'  
  
'Perhaps.' Jack left. He wanted to get as far from the other man as quickly as possible.  
  
He began to head back to the Tattered Rose Inn, but changed his mind. He'd talk to Millarca about his encounter later; he had a sneaking suspicion the man was the Hunter he'd been warned of. Casually, he shifted his direction towards the main street of Port Royal. Now seemed like a good time to practice some of his vampiric abilities--even if he wasn't very good at it.  
  
Wolfgang watched as Jack left. 'I see... The cat has a kitten,' he said to himself as he set off to follow Jack. 


	8. Twelve o'clock

_Warnings for this chapter_: Christine's perfect timing. Kitty! Drunk Jack. No Jack/Will interaction.  
  
_AN_: Well...people liked the idea of having Christine causing complications and jealously and such... I think she liked doing it. She's writing herself! ::falls over::

_Note to ffn readers_: Thank y'all so much for the comments! ^__^ They really mean a lot to me. Also, don't get used to this update straight away thing. I've had parts one through seven done for a bit now, and only recently uploaded 'em here. Generally, it takes me about a week to spit these things out. Thank you for understanding!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Eight  
  
Twelve o'clock and all's aaaaaagghhh..._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jack sat in a dark corner of the rafters of the smithery. He had been waiting up there for Will to arrive. He watched as Will had entered looking sullen. He would have jumped down and taken Will into his arms then and there, but he figured that easing back into Will's life would be best.  
  
When Will looked expectantly around the smithy, Jack pressed himself further into the darkened corner, remaining unseen. His heart jumped for joy when Will smiled at the roses. This must have meant that he still had a chance.  
  
Will left the main room and set the roses down out of harm's way. When he reentered the room, he looked over the tools and sighed. He wished that he really was a day behind schedule--it would have given him something to do.  
  
Having nothing to do, Will took up a sword and started poking at the fire. He watched as embers flew into the air with each prod. With nothing to keep his mind off of his worries, his thoughts went straight to Jack.  
  
Another stab, more embers being pushed into the air. He wondered if vampires could be burned to death. It would definitely be a terrible way to die. He'd have to ask Jack the next time he saw him--if he ever saw him again. When he thought about it, there were a lot of things he wanted to ask Jack about vampires.  
  
He and Millarca seemed to break all the rules that Will had previously thought to exist for such creatures. They weren't walking corpses; far from it, they were beautiful and looked very much alive. They certainly didn't reek of rotting flesh--sure, Jack reeked, but he reeked of a pleasant mixture of the sea and cheap rum. The sun didn't seem to bother them at all--Jack was proof enough of that with his dark tan--they didn't burst into flames, scream in agonizing pain, or seek out shelter from the sun's light. If those stereotypes were wrong, then what else had Will been misinformed about?  
  
He looked out a window to see that it was now dusk. It had definitely been an eventful day. He returned his attentions to the fire, but was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. He sighed as he trudged over to the door. The only person he wanted to talk to at the moment was Jack, and he very much doubted that the pirate would be so kind as to knock.  
  
He opened the door to reveal Christine.  
  
'Oh, good! You are here,' she said as she walked into the smithery. 'Elizabeth said you might be.'  
  
Jack straighten when he saw Christine. He quietly moved into a different position to get a better look at her. He soon recognized her as the girl from the flower shop. Why was she here? And what did she want with Will?  
  
'Who's watching the shop?' Will asked, taking a look outside before following Christine.  
  
'Hm? Oh, Mama came back from running errands,' she replied. 'And as much as I love flower arranging, today was just too queer for my tastes. When I have full reign, I'm going to put up a sign that shall read "No strange blokes permitted upon these grounds."'  
  
Will laughed. 'Is that why you're here? To rant about "strange blokes?"' he asked jokingly.  
  
'No, I came to give you this,' she replied, handing Will a small pouch, 'so that you can finish my rose. And this.' She stood on her tiptoes and gave Will a peck on the cheek. 'Thank you!'  
  
Christine left, leaving Will by himself again. He smiled as he shook his head; he was beginning to think that being around flowers for too long must be damaging to one's mental state.  
  
Will wandered back over to the other room and opened a small box that was sitting on the table. Within the box was a gold rose. He set the pouch next to the rose, then changed his mind and emptied it into his hand. The jewels comprised of small rubies and garnets with a few diamonds. Most appeared to be the remains of jewelry. Will replaced them in the pouch and set it in the box. He shut the box and hid it in a drawer.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, was looking absolutely crestfallen. Why had Will just let Christine kiss him? He didn't even seem to mind it. Even worse, he was _smiling_ afterward! What was she to Will? Jack boiled up with jealousy. He jumped down from the rafters and left the smithery, not caring if he made enough noise to wake the dead.  
  
Will heard a sound come from the other room. He ran out into the center of the room, searching for what had made the noise. The room was still empty. He felt certain that it had to have been Jack.  
  
'Jack?' he called. There was no answer. Then it hit him. Jack might have been there the whole time. Will groaned when he remembered what Christine had done. That girl had the worst timing. 'If Jack doesn't kill you, I will,' he muttered, retreating to his room. It wasn't that late, but he wanted this day to be over and done with.  
  
His room was situated above the second room of the smithy, which was used as a sort of kitchen and dining room, as well as extra storage apace. His room was far from anything fancy. There was a bed in one corner, a table and chair in another, and a dresser at the foot of the bed.  
  
Will lay on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as Jack's bed was, and certainly not as big. He stared at the ceiling until he eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
Jack aimlessly wandered the streets of Port Royal in the fading daylight. First he had headed for the Black Pearl, then the Tattered Rose Inn, and back to the smithery. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go or be at the moment. He could always hunt down the girl from the flower shop, but Will would probably hate him afterwards. He could confront Will on who she was and what she was to him, but that required confronting Will--something he wasn't particularly in the mood for.  
  
From somewhere close by, Jack heard laughter. He looked across the street to see the tavern from the night before. Getting drunk was also an option. He swiftly turned towards the tavern, intent on getting thoroughly smashed for the night. Little did he know, he was being followed.  
  
Inside the tavern, Jack chose a table in one of the back corners. He had the barmaid keep the drinks steadily coming. He finished another round--he wasn't keeping count--and slammed the mug on the table. A few minutes went by, and Jack started to wonder where the barmaid had gotten to. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.  
  
As his head was turned the other way, he heard the familiar sloshing sound of his drink being refilled. Jack turned back, smiling gratefully at the barmaid--only it wasn't the barmaid. He smile faded as he recognized Millarca. He tried to glare menacingly up at her, but couldn't. So, instead, he resigned to glaring at the center of the table.  
  
'You look like a rat drowning in its own self pity,' Millarca said conversationally, sitting down and pouring herself a drink.  
  
Jack glanced at her and shrugged. 'Today just hasn't been my day.' He took a swig of his drink; he was expecting cheap rum, but was pleasantly surprised to find that Millarca had purchased (or stolen, he wasn't quite certain) a more expensive brand.  
  
'Care to talk about it?' she asked. 'You know you'll tell me sooner or later, and sooner is always best.'  
  
'Not particularly,' he replied. He knew she would blow it out of proportion. Anything involving him, she blew out of proportion and got overemotional about. The first time he died, she acted as if he really had left the mortal plane. It was quite unnerving to be a full grown adult and still be mothered like a small and fragile child. After his father's death, she only got worse. Time seemed to have missed healing her wounds.  
  
Jack finished his drink, and Millarca refilled it. After doing this about four or five times, she assumed Jack would be ready to talk. Or at least have less self control. Jack may have been able to drink almost anyone under the table, but even he couldn't withstand the relaxing powers of that much alcohol.  
  
'How is William?'  
  
That was all that was needed to trigger Jack into a slurred rant. 'He's doin' good 's far's I can tell. Hell, he looked bloody fine, getting' kissed by tha' bloody damned flower girl. Her an' her stupid flowers, so perfect, makin' Will all happy an' stupid. Stupid girl. Kill her meself, but Will woul' ne'er speak ta me again.' He kept grumbling about how Christine was 'stupid' and how Will would disapprove of killing her.  
  
Millarca narrowed her eyes. Will seemed to be quite popular among the ladies. She'd have to put a stop to that. She stood and dusted off her skirt.  
  
'Where ye off to?'  
  
'Nowhere that you need to be concerned with,' she replied. And with that, she left Jack in drunken confusion. She had the sudden urge to purchase some late night flowers.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
Christine was lazily closing up the flower shop. No one ever came in after sunset, so she hadn't bothered to lock the door yet. Tonight, however, was different, as she soon found out when the bell on the door chimed.  
  
'Sorry, we're closed for the evening,' she said as she turned to see who would come in that late at night.   
  
Millarca made her way to Christine with languid movements, running a finger over silk petals as she went. She stopped just inches from Christine and raised a hand to her face.  
  
Christine gasped when Millarca touched her. Either Millarca was the most forward woman she had ever met, or she was working too much. She was probably working too much--her mother warned her against doing so. She sighed sadly and went back to closing the shop.  
  
Millarca was taken aback by this reaction. She was used to her victims either cowering in fear or leaning into her touch, doing whatever she bid. She perked up when Christine looked at her again.  
  
Christine gave an exasperated sigh upon seeing Millarca still standing there. 'Go away,' she said sternly. 'You're just a figment of my imagination.'  
  
'I assure you, I am not a figment of anyone's imagination. I'm quite real,' Millarca said in amusement.  
  
Christine looked her over and asked 'So why are you here? I doubt you're wanting to buy flowers.'  
  
'I came to ask you a question. If I like the answer, I'll leave.'  
  
'Oh? Well, then, ask away.'  
  
Millarca smiled at Christine's willingness. 'What are you to William Turner? And what is he to you?'  
  
'Huh?' Christine looked vexed. 'What am I to Will?' She thought for a moment, then answered 'I suppose he considers me a friend, but he's better friends with Elizabeth... _I_ think he's okay to be around in short intervals, so... I believe he thinks of me the same way. Don't put up with something longer than you have to. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh.' Millarca wasn't expecting that answer. 'Forget I asked. Good night.' Millarca turned to leave, but Christine grabbed her hand. She looked at her hand then to Christine with a questioning look.  
  
'Is it too late to change my answer?'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Y-you said that you'd leave if you liked my answer.' She loosened her grip on Millarca's hand. 'Well, I want to change my answer...so you'll stay,' she said, trying to read Millarca's expression. 'Unless you like Will...then... Then I'll do anything in my power to help you get him!' She was being honest. The last love of her life was happily married and expecting a child. She'd rather see someone she liked happy than keep them to herself. She supposed that she'd never be in a real relationship because of her personal beliefs.  
  
Millarca laughed. 'My dear child, I have no interest in him. My...friend, however, does. I was asking for them.'  
  
'But what about you? What do you want?'  
  
'Me? What does it matter to you?' The last person to care about what Millarca wanted was her late husband.  
  
'N-no reason... I just like doing good deeds is all,' Christine lied.  
  
'Really, now,' was the sarcastic reply.  
  
'Well...,' Christine looked down and realized that she was still holding Millarca's hand. She released it and blushed.  
  
Millarca raised an eyebrow at Christine. So that was it. No reason not to pursue an open invitation. Before she could open her mouth, a loud shout came from upstairs.  
  
'Christine! Ye done closing' yet?'  
  
'Almost, Mama!' Christine shouted back in irritation. She gave Millarca an apologetic smile. 'I have to lock up now... Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?'  
  
Millarca lifted her hand to Christine's chin and brushed her thumb across the girl's lips. 'There's a good chance,' she replied.  
  
Christine's heart skipped a beat, and she watched as Millarca left the flower shop. The bell chimed as the door opened and closed. It was only after a few minutes that she finally realized that she hadn't learned the other woman's name. The woman had seemed somewhat familiar with will, so she'd have to ask him tomorrow. Then strangle him for not telling her that he had such a beautiful acquaintance.  
  
  


~*~*~*~  


  
Millarca was halfway back to the Tattered Rose Inn when she got a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was being followed, and not by anyone with benevolent intentions. Quickly, she ducked into an alley. She ran to the end--a wooden fence blocked her way. There was no way that she could scale the barricade in her dress.  
  
She looked around and backed away from the fence. She knelt on the ground, and in the darkness, her form shifted from human to a small animal, ready to pounce.  
  
Wolfgang rounded the corner and ran to the end of the alley, just in time to see a medium-sized, black cat scale the fence. He took aim with the crossbow he had been carrying and shot at her. He missed, and the cat hissed before disappearing among the rooftops.  
  
'Scheisse!' he cursed. He always seemed to be a step behind. He'd have to use other means to lure her out. He had a pretty good idea of how.  
  
After his sister's death, Wolfgang became obsessed with hunting down the monster that he believed killed her. He was only ten at the time she died, so it left him scarred for left. She had been drenched in blood--she slit her arms from her inner elbow to her wrist. Everyone said that they were self-inflicted and the cause of her death, but nothing explained the puncture wounds on her neck and other various places on her body.  
  
Eventually, he found out that the wounds were inflicted by a vampire. He had a feeling that the 'friend' his sister had been seeing for dinner was a vampire. She had always come back from those dinners looking pale and tired. He had only met her once, and she frightened him to the core.  
  
It had been over thirty years since then, and Wolfgang had aged while Millarca, then known as 'Carmilla,' had remained young and beautiful as the day he first saw her. Within these thirty years, he had done extensive research and managed to find out the names of many of her lovers. Few were male--one of which, she had actually married. There had been mentioning of a child, but no actual records. This lead Wolfgang to believe that a child had indeed resulted from the marriage, and seeing Jack earlier confirmed his suspicions. And from what he could tell, Jack was nowhere near as crafty as Millarca. Now, all he needed to do was find Jack.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: For those who haven't caught on with all the hints I've dropped: Carmilla (Millarca/Mircalla) is a literary vampire created by the Irish author Sheridan Le Fanu--published in 1872. Without 'Carmilla,' we wouldn't have Dracula. Anyway, I used the idea of her name(s) and the portrait--and her turning into a cat--to create my version of Carmilla. ...So there's that disclaimer. *blink* I still own my version of vampires, though. Don't know if I'll be able to explain them thoroughly enough within the confines of this story, but I'll try. 


	9. Flobbly wobbly

_Warnings for this chapter_: ...No real warnings. Um...Jack and Will interaction? (Wait...that's not a warning.)  
  
_AN_: Well!! I finally managed to get this one out! I haven't had any time at all! @.@ Rather annoying. Explanation for the title of this part: I couldn't find a decent enough quote, so I chose one that would play to some of my reviewers comments (more Will and Jack interaction).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Nine  
  
Flobbly wobbly, here comes our jelly._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Fortunately for Jack, a few members of his crew were at the tavern as well, so he had some help in returning to his quarters aboard the Black Pearl. Quite admittedly, it was rather annoying for the infamous captain to awaken, not remembering the previous night's events clearly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but at least he recognized his surroundings.   
  
With a groan, he removed himself from his bed. He was fully clothed, save for his gun and sword which were neatly laid at the foot of the bed. Jack mentally thanked whatever deity had blessed him with such a wonderful crew.   
  
Stumbling towards the door, he accidentally stepped on Zhemchug's tail, who was unceremoniously sprawled across the floor with her legs in the air. She yowled and hissed at him as she ran in front of his feet.   
  
Jack tried to avoid stepping on her again, only to trip over himself, landing on his backside. 'Bloody 'ell! Stupid cat!!' He picked himself up and opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe, thinking about yesterday.   
  
Now that he was sober and had time to sleep on it, random girls kissing Will didn't seem as preposterous now as it had earlier. For all he knew, they just good friends like Will was with Elizabeth. He still felt jealous that Will had just let the girl kiss him without complaint.   
  
And something else nagged at him from the back of his mind; he knew it had something to do with the girl from the flower shop, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Did he want to kill her? No, he had come to the conclusion that Will would never forgive him for doing something like that. Besides, it wasn't his style to kill out of jealously. He vaguely recalled mentioning something to his mother about the girl, but other than that, he couldn't think of anything else. Unless, of course, Millarca decided to go on another killing spree.   
  
He scratched his head in annoyance and grabbed his effects from the bed as he adjusted a buckle, he glanced around the room for his hat. He found it laying upside-down on the floor near the head of the bed. He made to grab it, but a little fluff ball lay curled up within it. He sighed as he picked up the hat and turned it upright over the bed, dumping out the contents.   
  
Zhemchug lazily growled at him before going back to sleep.   
  
Jack scratched her head in apology and left.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will had risen quite early that morning and had been working on Christine's broach. It was nearly finished. After a few minutes of struggling with a diamond on the leaf, he finally succeeded in getting it to stay put long enough for him to clamp the prongs around it.   
  
Looking over his work, he shook his head at how tacky it looked, but it matched the picture that Christine had drawn for him. He placed it in the wooden box. As he stared at the plain, wooden box, he wished he had a lace ribbon to tie around it--just to go overkill in the tacky department.   
  
Will pocketed the box and headed for the door. The sooner he delivered the broach, the sooner he'd have one more thing checked off his to-do list. Just as he reached to open the door, a knock came from the back entrance. He looked from one door to the other, not sure if he really wanted to bother with the visitor. A louder, more insistent knock drove him to the back door.   
  
'I'm coming!' he shouted in annoyance. He threw open the door to find Christine inspecting one of her heavily freckled arms. 'Ah! Morning,' Will greeted with a smile. 'You just saved me a trip.'   
  
'Who is she?' Christine asked in an accusatory tone.   
  
'Who is who?'   
  
'The woman that came into my shop last night,' she explained. 'She seemed to know you, so you must know her.'   
  
'...Millarca?' Will couldn't think of any other woman currently in Port Royal that Christine had never met, aside from Annamaria, but she wasn't the type to waltz into a flower shop. At least, he didn't think so.   
  
'Millarca...,' she repeated. 'Is that her name? It's beautiful, just like she is.'   
  
Will was half amused, half horrified. Amused by Christine's love struck antics (though who could blame her?); and horrified by the fact that Millarca showed herself to Christine. It confirmed his suspicions from the other day. Jack _had_ seen Christine kiss him, and he must have said something to Millarca. What he didn't understand was why Christine was well and alive.   
  
'What happened?' Will asked. 'I mean...what did she say to you?'   
  
'Mm... She was asking about you,' she replied, 'and me. What we were to each other. I told her we were friends, if that.'   
  
'That's it?'   
  
'Yeah, she left almost right after that. I would have liked her to stay longer, but Mama was yelling for me to lock up.'   
  
Will nodded, thinking about Christine's story. Millarca decided not to kill her. That was a good sign, right?   
  
'Well, I best be off. I want to be there in case she shows up again. If you see her, will you bring her by?' she asked hopefully.   
  
'If I see her, yes,' Will replied. He stepped out the door, into the back street with Christine. He reached in his pocket for the key and found the box instead. 'Oh, Christine!'   
  
'Yes?' She was only a few steps away from Will when she turned back to see what he wanted.   
  
'Here,' he said, handing her the small box.   
  
She took the box and opened it. 'Oh, Will, it's perfect!' She gave him a hug and then took the pouch with the leftover jewels in it out of the box. 'Here,' she said. 'This should be more than enough.'   
  
'I'm certain it is, but--'   
  
'No!' she sternly stated. 'I have no need for them. I don't even really want them.'   
  
Will eyed her for a moment before submitting to Christine's intense stare, taking the pouch and sticking it in an inside pocket of his vest. 'Very well.'   
  
'Good.' Satisfied, she turned and called over her shoulder 'The next time I see you, you'd better have your friend with you!'   
  
'I'll keep that in mind,' he said, walking off in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about the unlocked door.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Jack tried opening the door to the smithy, but it was locked. He knocked. No answer. Impatient, he looked around and found a window. He climbed through it and landed on the ground inside. There didn't seem to be any sign of the young blacksmith there.   
  
Jack concentrated all his attention on locating Will. 'Backdoor,' he muttered, striding to the back of the smithy. He took one more quick glance around the large room and opened the door.   
  
He looked down the side of the street that Christine had gone. He sighed at seeing no sign of Will. He looked down the other side of the street and caught sight of Will's retreating back. He stepped out of the doorway and took a step forward.   
  
Quite unexpectedly, he was nervous like he'd never been before. What would he say to Will? How would he take it? Jack tried to gather the courage to call out to Will.   
  
'Will...,' he said, barely above a whisper. It was one of the few times that Jack Sparrow could be found at a loss of words. He took a deep, calming breath. 'Will!'   
  
Will paused, but continued shortly after, shaking his head. He figured that he was just imagining things.   
  
Jack took a few more steps forward, his confidence slowly, but surely, returning. 'Oi!' he shouted. 'Eunuch!'   
  
Will shot a glare in Jack's direction. His features softened upon seeing that Jack was truly standing there. 'Jack!' He ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.   
  
Jack hugged him back and pulled back long enough to give Will a tender kiss. 'Sorry for not telling' ya', mate.'   
  
'No, Jack, it's me that should be sorry. I overreacted.'   
  
'"Overreacted?"' Jack said with a laugh. 'I think yer takin' it just fine--yer still talking to me after all!'   
  
Will smiled back. 'I've had some time to think, and... Well, there's just so much that I want to ask you.'   
  
'And I'll be glad to answer any questions ye might be havin', but first,' he said, taking another look up and down the street, 'how about we take this indoors to somewhere more private?'   
  
'Alright...but why? Paranoid that someone might hear?'   
  
'Precisely.' Jack held onto Will's hand and lead him back to the smithery.   
  
Will closed the door behind them and locked it. He looked expectantly at Jack.   
  
'Anywhere more private?'   
  
'"_More_ private?" Mr. Brown drank himself to death three months ago, and I doubt his ghost would be sober enough to remember anything we might say.'   
  
Jack gave Will a pleading stare. He didn't want to take any chances.   
  
'Oh, alright,' Will said in surrender. 'We can go to my room, it's upstairs.' He blushed slightly when he realized that he just invited Jack up to his room.   
  
Jack followed as Will lead the way. Jack sat on the bed, and Will took the chair at the desk.   
  
Jack patted the space on the bed beside him. 'C'mon, luv. I don't bite.'   
  
'Yes, you do,' Will retorted, cautiously moving onto the bed anyway.   
  
The faintest sign of hurt flashed behind Jack's eyes. He raised a hand to Will's neck and moved the cloth covering the base to the side. He ran a finger over the small puncture he had made. He noticed that Will was remaining deathly still and quickly removed his hand. 'Sorry,' he apologized, guiltily looking to the floor.   
  
'For what?' Will asked. ' For just now? For biting me? Or for not telling me?'   
  
'For...for not... Well, that is...' Jack placed his head in his hands. He regretted doing a lot of things during his life, but he never really had to apologize until now. A simple 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it, and he knew that. 'What I mean is... I'm sorry about everything. Mostly for not saying anthin' sooner. I know I shoulda told ye, but I... I wanted to trust you.' Jack lifted his head and looked into Will's eyes. 'Believe me, lad, I wanted to tell you, but I've never been able to trust anyone. Not even with small things; Barbossa proved that.'   
  
'You just said that you _wanted_ to trust me. Does that mean you don't?' Will changed his position so that he was fully facing Jack, one leg propped up on the bed.   
  
'It's not like I have much of a choice now, is it?' Jack replied, forcing a smile.   
  
'If you're being forced to trust me, then how do I know I can trust you? What proof do you have that I'm not going to end up as a midnight snack for you?'   
  
Jack thought for a moment. He didn't have any proof whatsoever. How could he prove that it was safe for Will to be around him? 'Well, a midnight snack never did hurt anyone,' he said, voicing his thoughts. 'Er--wait! That's not what I meant!'   
  
'Jack!' Will glared at the other man. 'I'm not about to be some vampire's dinner.'   
  
'Oh, then yer in luck!' Jack smiled whole heartedly. 'I'm not a vampire.'   
  
Will was taken aback. 'You're not? Then what are you?'   
  
'A dhampir,' he replied matter-of-factly.   
  
'A _what_?'   
  
'A dhampir, a half-breed.'   
  
'Then you're still a vampire!'   
  
Jack pouted. 'It's not like I chose to be like this.'   
  
'You mean...you don't choose whether or not you become a vampire?' asked Will.   
  
'It depends. Humans have a choice, dhampirs sort of have a choice, and natural born vampires sort of have a choice as well.' At Will's confused look, he continued. 'Bein' a vampire is like having a disease--a really strange one. Ye can pass it on to others, but it lies dormant in them until something' else triggers it.'   
  
'And if something doesn't trigger it?'   
  
'Then you grow old and die like every other boring human.'   
  
'Am I...infected?' Will had subconsciously brought his hand to the puncture wound on his neck.   
  
'Pssh... If every person I ever bit were infected, then Tortuga would be littered with potential vampires. No, transition of the "disease," as we're calling it, is done with a different kind of bite,' he explained.   
  
'What do you mean?'   
  
'Well, if I were to just suck your blood, then I'd...just be drinking your blood. But, if I were to inject you with a sort of venom, _then_ you'd be infected. Like a snake, if you will.' It seemed so strange to Jack to be explaining something that he instinctively knew to someone that was completely ignorant on the subject, but to be explaining it to Will...it also felt right. It felt nice for him to be able to finally talk about him and his kind with Will.   
  
Will stared at the bed cover as he thought about what Jack had just told him. So Jack was only half vampire; that could have explained why he had no problems with the sunlight or being out at sea. Then again, Will had first met Millarca during the day. She couldn't have been a dhampir as well. 'What about sunlight?' he asked. 'Or running water? Holy symbols? Don't those affect real vampires?'   
  
Jack looked at Will as if he were being completely absurd. 'Rubbish. Every last bit of it,' he replied. 'The same rules apply to all kinds vampires, I'm no exception.'   
  
'"Rules?" What rules?'   
  
'Get yer head lopped off, ye die. Get staked, ye die. Get disemboweled, ye die,' he said, counting off on his fingers. 'But I suppose those apply to humans as well. Yet another wonderful thing we have in common!' Jack edged towards Will and was quite pleased that Will did nothing to show if he was uncomfortable.   
  
'Somehow I doubt that ways of dying counts as having something in common,' Will said dryly. He was glad to see that Jack was acting like his normal (if it could be called that), perky self.   
  
Jack smiled and closed the distance between them with a kiss.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Coulda gone on longer, but I like having the parts end on even pages in the journally thing I'm writin' in. *nods* Teaser for next part: I vant to zuk yor blud. Bleh...bleh.... 


	10. Abstention's like a precious jewel

_Warnings for this chapter_: Pushy Jack, unsure Will, and a cliffhanger that y'all kill me for. ...Erm...still unbetaed.I could write sex scenes...there'd be one in this part. ^.^;;  
  
_AN_: If I could write sex scenes...there might have been one in this part. ^.^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Ten  
  
Abstention's like a precious jewel; a slave to blood is just a fool._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will broke away from the kiss. To answer Jack's annoyed and confused look, he asked 'How can you draw blood without fangs?'   
  
'Trust me, luv, I have a nice set of them, so if you don't mind...' Jack started teasing Will's lips with light kisses.   
  
Will tried to resist long enough to get his question answered. 'And if _you_ don't mind, I'd like to know why you don't have them now.'   
  
'They're retractable,' he replied distractedly.   
  
'Let me see,' Will requested, leaning away from Jack.   
  
'No.' Jack leaned forward, but Will held up a hand to stop him.   
  
'Why not? Can't always get them to work--like an old man that can't get it up?' Will smirked at the undignified look Jack gave him.   
  
'Getting 'em out's not the problem; it's retracting 'em that I have a problem with,' was his annoyed reply.   
  
'Then show me. You have the rest of the day to pop them back in.'   
  
Jack sighed and hung his head in defeat. He had a feeling he was fighting a losing battle. 'Fine.' He looked back up at Will and gave him a toothy grin. His canines were now at least a centimeter longer and came to a sharp point. 'Happy?'   
  
Will stared in awe. He could see how teeth like those could cause damage. 'Wow,' was all he could manage. But as Jack leaned in again, he asked 'You're not really going to kiss me with those, right?'   
  
'Yer the one that wanted to see them, remember? Ask and ye shall receive.'   
  
'You'll probably bite my tongue off.'   
  
'Nonsense. Where would the fun be in that? There are a lot more uses for your tongue than just a chew toy, luv,' he said, causing Will to turn a deep shade of crimson.   
  
Will looked from Jack's lust filled eyes to his menacing fangs. Slowly and with uncertainty, he removed his hand from blocking Jack's way. 'Just...be careful.'   
  
'I always am.'   
  
Jack hungrily clamped his mouth around Will's and massaged his lips with his own. He passed his tongue over Will's lips, seeking entrance, which was eagerly granted. He gratefully explored the other mouth with his tongue, occasionally colliding with Will's.   
  
Will moaned, triggering something in the back of Jack's mind. He was too engrossed by Jack's wandering hands to notice, or even care, that Jack's mouth was kissing its way down to the base of his neck. It wasn't until Jack began kissing his old wound that Will froze. 'J-Jack...?' His voice wavered as he spoke.   
  
Jack paused at hearing his name. 'Mm?'   
  
'Are you going to...bite me?'   
  
Silence.   
  
Will took Jack's silence and lack of movement as a 'yes.' He sighed and asked 'Are you going to infect me?'   
  
Jack pulled himself off of Will's neck and stared intensely into his eyes. 'I would never wish for the curse of immortality on you. I love you too much for that.'   
  
Will's breath caught in his throat. Jack just said that he loved him. Will smiled. 'I think...that I love you, too.' The words came from him so easily, so naturally. He leaned forward and gave Jack a small peck on the cheek. He pulled away, and, without much thought, tilted his head to the side, exposing the reddened area Jack had been previously attending to.   
  
'Are you sure?' Jack asked.   
  
Will nodded. 'You were going to anyway if I hadn't stopped you.'   
  
Jack had to restrain himself from lunging at Will. He began with kissing Will's neck and proceeded to lick and suck.   
  
Will was so caught up in the sensation that he never felt Jack's fangs enter into his body. After a minute or so, he was barely aware of a strange draining sensation and a quickly approaching tiredness. Will's eyes began to flutter shut as Jack removed his mouth from Will's neck.   
  
Jack took Will in his arms and carefully laid him down on the bed.   
  
'Jack...' Will tried to speak, but was much too tired to articulate anything worth hearing.   
  
'Shh...' Jack pressed his lips against Will's. 'Go to sleep; you need it.'   
  
'Mmm...' Will was quickly enveloped by the darkness of the dream world.   
  
Jack cuddled up to Will on the small bed and wrapped his arms protectively around him before drifting into sleep himself.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
When Will awoke, he was still tire. A tinge of pain shot through his neck whenever he tried to move it. He felt something or someone nuzzling into the back of his neck with arms securely wrapped around him.   
  
He recognized the wall he was staring at as his own, so he at least knew where he was. He tried to remember what had happened and how he got there. He craned his neck around, despite the pain, to see who he was sharing his bed with. It wasn't working too well, so he tried to turn his whole body around.   
  
The arms around him tightened, and a voice came from behind his ear. 'Will ye sit still? Your movin' is rather annoying.'   
  
Will immediately recognized the voice as Jack's. Broken memories from that morning came flooding back. He sat up, pulling out of Jack's hold. 'Y-you bit me!'   
  
'Only with yer consent, luv. Wanna have another go?' Jack asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, grinning like a Cheshire cat.   
  
Will glared down at Jack, rubbing the sore spot on his neck. As he glared at Jack, he noticed something different about him. Was it just him, or did Jack look younger? Not only did her look a good five years younger, but he was a little paler as well--he still had a dark tan, but not as dark as Will remembered. 'You look...different. Younger.'   
  
Jack's grin widened. 'Virgin blood tends to have the effect,' he replied. Sure, it was a lie, but it was worth it for the look on Will's face.   
  
Will blushed. 'You can tell that?' he asked.   
  
Jack laughed at Will's naivety. 'Course not. I couldn't tell the difference between the blood of the cheapest prostitute and a nun if my life depended on it!' he explained. 'It just has to do with what toxins are in yer blood; the less junk flowin' through your system, the better the outcome for me.'   
  
'So drinking _is_ bad for you. Maybe you should think of quitting.'   
  
Jack put on a look of mock shock. 'Give up drinkin'?! Surely ye jest.'   
  
'Won't the crew notice?' Will asked.   
  
'Shouldn't, or they'll just ignore it, fearing me and my immortal wrath,' he replied jokingly. 'The only one that'd say anythin' at all would be Annamaria, but I think she might suspect something anyway.'   
  
'Why is that?'   
  
'Well, every time I do something that she disagrees with,' he said as he sat himself in an upright position, 'she mutters "damned loogaroo" under her breath.'   
  
Will tried to stifle a laugh.   
  
'It's not that funny,' Jack growled.   
  
'Yes it is--with as effeminate as you are, it's downright hilarious,' Will said as he got off the bed. He stood too quickly and was hit with a dizzy spell. He lost his balance and fell back on the bed, into Jack's arms.   
  
Jack smiled lovingly down at Will. 'You should take it slow. Ye've lost a lot of blood, y'know,' he said, giving Will a kiss on the tip of his nose.   
  
'And who's fault might that be?' Will retorted.   
  
'Yer the one that practically screamed "come an' get it."'   
  
Will thought for a moment, trying to clearly remember the events that had happened only a few hours ago. He remembered glistening fangs, Jack sucking on his neck, Jack pulling away... And himself tilting his head to the side, making a very tempting morsel for any bloodsucker. Will sighed, realizing Jack was right.   
  
Jack grinned victoriously. 'Glad to see ye remember now.'   
  
'Yes, well, next time I'm overcome with complete idiocy, then, by all means, stop me.'   
  
'Ah, but I've tried that, and I've found that it doesn't work. Besides, I think I'm getting to like the idiot version of you much better.'   
  
Will huffed and tried to get back up, but Jack swiftly changed their positions so that Will was laying on the bed with Jack straddling his hips.   
  
'J-Jack!' Will struggled in protest. 'I have other things I must do today before nightfall.'   
  
'Don't do today what you can put off 'til tomorrow,' Jack replied in sing-song. He grabbed Will's hands and held them above his head, ignoring the glare he was receiving.   
  
'That may be true, but staying in bed all day is not very productive.'   
  
'Oh, I bet I can think of a few productive things one can do in bed.' Jack leaned down and licked Will's lips. 'I'd be more than happy to give you an example or two.'   
  
'Somehow I don't believe that your idea of being productive is the same as mine,' Will replied. He squirmed under Jack's weight, but to no avail.   
  
Jack's bemused smile turned into a predatory grin. He leaned down to Will's ear. 'Y'know,' he whispered, 'that only makes me want ye more.'   
  
Will glared up at Jack as he returned to a more upright position. He decided then and there that Jack wasn't a vampire, dhampir, or whatever he claimed to be. No, he was an incubus. And a very annoying and insatiable one at that. It wasn't that he didn't want to do whatever it was that Jack had in mind, he just wasn't ready.   
  
Will's neck was beginning to itch where Jack had bitten him, and it gave him an idea. 'Might I have one of my hands back?'   
  
'That all depends... Why?' Jack ased, cocking his head to the side. He really didn't want to lose his prey before he got to have some fun with him, but he would never go against Will's wished. If Will really wanted to be let go, Jack would release him. But he'd have to beg first.   
  
'I have a mosquito bite that needs to be scratched,' Will replied flatly.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, but let go of one of Will's hands nonetheless. He eyed Will as he scratched his neck. 'Done?'   
  
'No. Now my arm itches. And my leg.'   
  
Jack stared at Will blankly. '...What?'   
  
'You've never had that happen to you? You get one itch, then as soon as you scratch it, your entire body breaks out in itches.' Will blinked innocently at Jack.   
  
'Unlike you, luv, I don't have fleas.'   
  
'Then you'd better get off, or else you'll have them, too.'   
  
'Maybe I have them right now. How's about a little you scratch my back, I scratch yours?' Jack began to trail his free hand down Will's chest.   
  
'Jack! Off, now!'   
  
'Fine. Fine!' Jack got off of Will, clearly annoyed--mostly at himself. He plopped himself down on the chair by the desk.   
  
'Thank you,' Will said as he sat up.   
  
Jack waved a dismissive hand in response.   
  
Will sighed. 'Please, Jack, try to see things from my perspective,' he pleaded, feeling slightly guilty for rejecting Jack's advances so bluntly. 'I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment, and you're taking things too fast. I don't know if you expect me to keep up, but I don't think I can. I care about you deeply enough to try, but I'm having such a hard time in doing so. I...I'm sorry.'   
  
Will hugged his knees to his chest. He was afraid that Jack would just lose patience with him and leave. He didn't think he could handle that. Not now, not ever. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, awaiting Jack's reaction.   
  
He heard the chair scratch against the wooden floor as Jack stood. Jack didn't make a sound--only that of near silent footsteps. Will feared the worst; he took Jack's silence as a sign of his leaving. It would probably be better for both of them this way--no long, painful goodbyes.   
  
He waited a few moments, straining to hear anything at all from Jack. He desperately wanted to look, to see if Jack was still there, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Then he heard the door shut.   
  
Will buried his face in his knees, feeling the tear build up. He tried to keep them from falling, but failed. His shoulders shook with from his silent sobs.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: My computer was acting as if it were about to perform Crash: the Fourth (still is), so I took my depression out on the ending of part ten. *nods* This part didn't turn out anything like I thought it would. ^.^;; Oh, yes. A 'loogaroo' is a kind of vampire. Usually seen as an old hag (hence the stupid feminine joke), it leaves its skin on the 'Devil Tree' at night and feeds on its victims as a sulfurous ball. 


	11. Today is a good day

_Warnings for this chapter_: Rated R for the word 'fuck.' Fuck. *nods* Violence, blood. Those are in here, too.  
  
_AN_: The original ending for part ten has been postponed yet again. ^.^;; This is 50% longer than the last part, so be happy. ^__^ (Also, now I know how to get more comments and reviews: leave extra-evil cliffhangers. Fuhuhuhu...) Does vampiric action raise my rating from PG-13 to R? (Doubt it...)  
  
_Note to FF.n readers_: Thank y'all for all the happy reviews! ^__^ I am now accepting anonymous reviews. Flames with be shot on sight. (Unless they're signed. If they're signed, then yer not a coward and don't need to be shot like one.)  
  
_Note to ESL readers_: Thank you for all the offers to help me out with translations!! They are very much appreciated! ^__^ If I plan on having more non-English text, then I'll be certain to ask for help.  
  
_Note to self_: Fuck. (See? Told ya' this part had that word in it.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Eleven  
  
Today is a good day for someone else to die._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will felt certain that Jack had left. Maybe it was for the better. Jack was, after all, not human. Perhaps what he felt for Jack was a forbidden love; the kind that always ends in ruin.   
  
The area of the bed beside him shifted downward with added weight. Will gasped as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He looked up, his face stained with tears. He'd never felt so relieved before in his life. 'I thought... I thought you'd left.'   
  
'It's a lot harder to get rid of me than you think, lad,' Jack replied, wiping the tears from Will's eyes.   
  
'But, the door--'   
  
'Just shutting out the audience.'   
  
Will paled. 'Audience? Who?'   
  
'No one, just a mangy ol' alley cat is all,' he said, talking mostly to the door.   
  
Will raised an eyebrow at Jack. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.   
  
Jack felt guilty for making Will cry. 'Are ye gonna be okay?' he asked softly. He hoped that he hadn't traumatized Will for life.   
  
Will nodded. 'I'll be fine,' he said, forcing a smile. 'Just remember what I said. Alright?'   
  
Jack released Will and took his hands in his own. 'Right. We'll stick to just holdin' hands for now,' he said. 'I _do_ have all the time in the world.'   
  
Will managed a weak laugh. 'Judging by your patience, one would think that you only had until tomorrow to live.'   
  
'True, but for all you know, I really do only have until tomorrow,' Jack replied thoughtfully. 'So it's best to live every day as your last--definitely more entertaining that way.'   
  
'Just promise you won't get bored and leave me. ...I really don't think I could handle that,' Will choked out.   
  
'I'll never get bored with you. Ye'd have to kill me before I'd leave you alone.' Jack paused for a moment, a thought entering his deranged mind. 'Even then, I'd probably haunt you until yer death.'   
  
'Charming.'   
  
'Aye. And if you die first, you can haunt me.'   
  
'Then I'd get lonely, meet another ghost, and forget about you entirely.'   
  
'Easy fix for that: Join me in immortal bliss, and we'll live happily ever after,' Jack said jokingly as he stood up and held out a hand for Will.   
  
Will took Jack's hand and stood. 'I thought you said that you would never do that to me. Going back on your word?' he asked.   
  
'I hardly ever go back on my word.'   
  
'Not "never?"' Will asked, heading for the door.   
  
'Ye can't keep every promise,' Jack said ruefully. He walked past Will and out the door, avoiding Will's questioning stare.   
  
Will could tell it was a subject that Jack would much rather not talk about, but he couldn't help feeling curious about it. He wondered what sort of promise or promises Jack had broken. He hoped it wasn't a bad habit that would get in the way of their relationship.   
  
He followed Jack down the stairs. Jack stopped abruptly at the bottom of the staircase, and Will, caught off guard, ran into him. He looked over Jack's shoulder to see Millarca sitting quite comfortably at the small table in the room, sporting a playful smirk. 'Having difficulties?'   
  
'I don't recall it ever really being any of you business,' Jack shot in reply. He crossed the room, ignoring her amused smile.   
  
Millarca watched as her son left the room, then shifted her stare over to Will, effectively trapping him.   
  
Will tried to give her a friendly smile. 'H-hello,' he stammered. He still didn't trust Millarca. He felt that he could trust Jack well enough because he actually had the chance to get to know him over the time they spent together before, but he had just met Millarca and knew next to nothing of her character.   
  
Millarca's eyes trailed down to Will's neck. 'I see _you've_ had an eventful morning,' she commented, enjoying the way he squirmed under her gaze.   
  
Will blushed slightly at the suggestive tone in her voice. 'I...uh... It's not like that.'   
  
'I know,' She said sweetly. 'I saw.'   
  
Will's blushed deepened. 'You what?! Have you no scruples?!'   
  
Millarca gracefully stood and took her leave of the room as if she hadn't heard Will.   
  
Will cautiously followed suit; he couldn't help but think that either Jack or Millarca was going to jump him from behind the doorway--he wouldn't put past them to do so.   
  
When he entered the main room of the smithery, he found Jack playing around with one of the more detailed swords. Will advanced further into the room to scold Jack. Millarca spoke from behind him, causing him to jump.   
  
'Yes.'   
  
Will turned to face her, suddenly wishing he had either an easy escape route, or some form of barricade between them. 'Pardon?'   
  
'Yes, I do have scruples,' she smoothly replied. She was leaning casually against the wall next to the door with her arms loosely crossed across her waist. 'Though,' she continued, 'one's morals tend to change over the years.'   
  
'So that's how you justify spying on other's private affairs?' Will asked spitefully. He slowly began to back away from her.   
  
Millarca laughed softly as she pushed herself from the wall and pursued Will. 'Actually, no. I just have a fetish with voyeurism,' she said. She edged closer to Will and raised a pale hand to his face.   
  
Millarca's hand was quickly swatted away by the sword Jack had been playing with. Jack brought the sword's tip to just under her chin. 'Be a good kitty-cat and stick to yer own cream,' he growled possessively. He glanced at Will and said 'I think you need to get some locks for yer windows...and change the ones ye have on the doors.'   
  
'What? Why?' Will looked from Jack to Milarca, who was nodding in agreement.   
  
'It's too easy to get in,' Jack explained. 'I got in though the window.'   
  
'And I used the door,' added Millarca. 'I thought they had ceased making such simplistic locks. We're just for your safety, sweetie.' She brought her hand up to Will's face again, only to have it immediately smacked with Jack's sword. She glared at Jack. 'Stop that.'   
  
'_You_ stop.'   
  
'Both of you stop! And why are you two breaking into here anyway?' Will glared at both of them. He thought _one_ Jack Sparrow was bad enough, but _two_? Millarca was as bad as Jack, if not worse.   
  
'I was merely lookin' for you, luv,' Jack replied, snaking an arm around Will's waist.   
  
'I suppose that's a viable excuse,' Will said, doing his best to ignore the quirky smirk Millarca was giving him. 'And what of you?' he asked her. 'What might _your_ excuse be?'   
  
'I was bored,' she stated. 'I needed something or _someone_, to entertain me.'   
  
'The only person Will will be entertainin' is me,' Jack said threateningly, tightening his grip around Will.   
  
Will was flattered that Jack was being protective of him, but he'd prefer it if Jack weren't so publicly affectionate--especially in front of a self-proclaimed voyeuristic vampire.   
  
Millarca made a noncommittal sound. 'In any case, I need a new place to stay; the inn is no longer sufficient for my needs.'   
  
'You can't stay here,' Jack said quickly, cutting off any would-be arrangements.   
  
'This place so desperately needs a woman's touch,' she commented airily as she evaluated her surroundings. 'It's so dusty in here. Bad for the complexion.'   
  
'You? Clean?' Jack scoffed. 'I doubt you've so much as lifted a finger to clean in over a hundred years--I think I'd remember seeing it.'   
  
'"Over a hundred years?" How _old_ are you two, anyway?' Will asked. Neither Millarca nor Jack heard Will's question.   
  
'I said "_a_ woman's touch," not _mine_. Why dirty my hands when I can just as easily gt someone else to do it?' she said with a shrug. 'I'm certain that even dear William could make a substantial difference...if given proper direction.'   
  
'No.' Jack placed himself between Millarca and Will. 'Ye'll be doin' no such thing. Why don't you ask Lizbeth's father if you can stay with them? He seemed quite taken with you.'   
  
'I suppose I could, but I'd rather stay here,' she replied. She didn't see why Jack was being so overprotective of Will; it wasn't as if she'd ever make any _real_ advances on him. Flirting and scaring was another story. 'It's less conspicuous, really.'   
  
'What part of "no" don't you understand?'   
  
'What part of "vampire hunter" don't _you_ understand?'   
  
Jack winced for a moment. 'You...never mentioned anything about a hunter before.'   
  
'Yes, I did. It's not my fault that you have the attention span of a two-year-old,' she retorted, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.   
  
'What vampire hunter?' Will asked as he stepped out from behind Jack.   
  
'It doesn't concern you,' Jack replied.   
  
'Nonsense. Of course it concerns him,' Millarca said in annoyance. 'With a bite mark like that, how could it not?'   
  
Will's hand flew to his neck. He could feel two small bumps, but that was it. 'Is it that obvious?' he asked.   
  
'Just keep your neck covered and your head low until it fully heals, sweetie,' Millarca replied lovingly. 'It will heal more quickly than normal scratches and such.'   
  
Will nodded, taken aback by Millarca's momentary motherly attitude towards him. 'But what of the hunter you just mentioned?' In response to Jack's disapproving look, he said 'If you ever want the chance to pretend you're a mosquito again, then you'll tell what's going on.'   
  
'I like him. You should keep him.' Millarca gave Jack a meaningful look. She shrugged off the glare Jack was giving her and said 'There is a man following me. His sister committed suicide, and he thinks I'm the real reason she's dead.'   
  
'But are you?'   
  
She raised a brow. 'Why does everyone think I'm some sort of murderess? In all actuality, she seemed quite fine with me being what I am--in part.' Will gave her a confused look, and she continued. 'She wasn't too keen on the fact that I was a woman. She was a good, Christian girl, but her morals were a bit twisted. It was fine for her to fraternize with what most consider a demon, but unforgivable to do any such thing, with or without consent from God, with another woman. I believe she took her life to atone for her sins.'   
  
'Yer not going to be atonin' for any sins anytime soon, are you?' Jack teasingly asked Will.   
  
'I'd rather pray for forgiveness,' he answered. 'So when did this happen?'   
  
'Mm... About thirty years ago,' she replied. 'You'd think he'd give up by now or lose interest, but he keeps following me! It's quite nerve wracking.'   
  
'Don't worry, you'll just outlive him,' Jack said with a bright smile.   
  
Millarca shook her head and walked back into the smaller room. She sat at the table as Will and Jack entered the room. She sighed and explained further. 'I've had several close calls in encountering him--one just last night. I managed to escape unscathed, but it was much too close for my comfort.'   
  
'Well...if it's any consolation, you're free to stay here as long as you like,' Will offered. 'I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind letting me stay on the Pearl with him for a small while.'   
  
'Or Will can stay here, and you could stay on my ship,' Jack suggested.   
  
'I refuse to willingly stay on some...some _boat_!' she growled.   
  
'The Black Pearl is not "some boat!"' Jack said defensively. 'She is a magnificent ship, worthy of the highest praise!'   
  
Millarca laughed wholeheartedly, surprising Will. 'You named it after the cat?!'   
  
'And what of it?'   
  
'Oh, nothing,' she said. 'I just find it rather amusing. I'm still not staying on it. No matter what the name.'   
  
Before Jack could argue, Will said to him 'Really, it's alright. She can stay here if she wants.'   
  
'But--'   
  
'We can discuss this further during a drink. My treat.'   
  
'Will--!'   
  
'Behave, and we'll play mosquito.'   
  
Jack stopped trying to protest and perked up. 'Really? Yer not just sayin' it to get me to agree?'   
  
'It all depends on whether or not you play your cards right.'   
  
'Believe me, luv, I'm excellent at cards, Jack said suggestively.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and muttered 'insatiable incubus' as he shoved Jack out of the room. He turned to Millarca before he left as well. 'Erm... Christine says "Hello."'   
  
'She does, does she?' She propped her chin on her hand as a hungry look flooded her eyes.   
  
The fear Will had of her before returned. 'Please don't do anything to her.'   
  
'I promise not to do anything to her,' she swore. She watched as Will left the room and waited until heard the door open and close before finishing he thought. '...Anything permanent that is.'   
  
She looked around the small room and got up from the chair. She started at one end of the room and began rummaging through the drawers and cupboards.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
'Since it's your treat,' Jack said as he and Will walked down one of the streets of Port Royal, 'we should go someplace expensive. Real high class.'   
  
'I'm not rich, Jack.'   
  
'Fine. Moderately priced, then.'   
  
Will opened his mouth to complain, but another voice interrupted him.   
  
'Es geht...,' Jack replied warily, cursing himself for wanting to go down this particular street.   
  
Wolfgang crossed over to where Jack and Will stood. He noticed Will and the bewildered look he was giving him. He nodded to Will, and Will nodded back, not sure what was going on. Wolfgang caught sight of the puncture wounds on Will's neck--he had forgotten to cover them before leaving the smithy.   
  
Jack saw Wolfgang's prolonged stare directed at Will's neck and panicked. 'Er, well, uh... Gotta go! Tschuss!' He grabbed Will by the wrist and quickly dragged him away.   
  
Wolfgang watched as Jack dragged Will away. He felt a sudden pity for the young man. He now had the need to release him from Jack's evil grip before he suffered the same fate as his sister, or worse.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
After weaving in and out of several streets and alleyways, Jack finally stopped near an empty intersection. He looked every which way and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt certain that they were not being followed.   
  
'Jack! What's going on? What was that back there?' Will demanded.   
  
Jack took a deep breath. 'I think that was him. It had to be.'   
  
'Who? Jack, who was that?' Will had never seen Jack look so shaken, and it worried him.   
  
'The Hunter. It had to be. He just gives me this...this feeling in the pit of my stomach. And the way he was starin' at your neck...' He trailed off, not wanting to think of what might have been going through the Hunter's head. 'He knows...and he saw you with me. This doesn't bode well at all...' Jack started to go into a panic attack, incoherently babbling about the Hunter as he sunk to the ground. He didn't care as much about his own safety as he did Will's.   
  
Will placed his hands on either side of Jack's face. 'Jack? What's wrong?'   
  
Jack focused in on Will's face, and his breathing slowly returned to normal. 'I'm fine.'   
  
'No, you're not. Something's wrong. I've never seen you act like this before.'   
  
'I'd really rather not talk about this right now. Can it wait until we got back to the ship?' Jack asked as he stood, using Will's shoulder to steady himself. 'Besides, it's nearly sunset. Best be getting indoors before that guy gets the idea in his head to come looking for us.'   
  
Will nodded and followed Jack toward the docks.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
The final remains of the sun's light faded and was slowly being replaced by the faint glow of lamplight as a man went around lighting the streetlamps. The pale lamplight sifted into the smithery, catching Millarca's attention. She had finished ransacking the cupboards, and staring at swords could only hold her interest for so long.   
  
Going against her better judgment, she went out the backdoor. If she were to be seen by the Hunter, it would be best to be seen at night. He certainly didn't need to know what vampires were immune to--it might give him ideas as to what else might not affect them.   
  
Millarca slinked down the streets, enjoying the sights and sounds of the nightlife. She peered into the windows of various shops, most of which were closed for the evening. That was one of the drawbacks of going out only at night--very few places of interest remained open.   
  
As she rounded a corner, she got the very distinct of being followed. There were at least two men following her from what she could tell, glancing at her reflection in a window as she passed by.   
  
Casually, so as not to draw attention, she lead them towards the dead end alley she found the night before. She turned and watched the two men came towards her. She noted that they were unarmed, save for the extensive amount of alcohol they had been consuming.   
  
'Is there something I can do for you, gentlemen?' she asked with a smile.   
  
'There just might be, gorgeous,' the smaller of the two men said.   
  
'Oh?' She gave them an amused smirk. 'I'm certain that whatever you may have in mind is way out of your price range.'   
  
'So ye do have a price?' asked the other man. 'How much?' He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.   
  
She sneered at the gesture in disgust. She brought her hands to his head and twisted it sharply. A loud 'snap' echoed in the silence of the alley, and the man's lifeless body fell to the ground.   
  
The smaller man watched as his comrade fell, then looked at Millarca, horrified. 'You-you...monster!' He began to back away, unsure of what had just happened or what to do.   
  
Millarca grinned, showing off her elongated canines. 'A monster, am I? You'll regret that statement.'   
  
In one quick movement, she pounced the man and sunk her teeth into his neck, tearing away flesh as she did so. The man tried to struggle, but the gash in his neck was large and bleeding profusely.   
  
As Millarca drained the man of his life, she felt a third presence. She dropped her prey and glared at the newcomer, a wild look in her eye and fresh blood dripping down her chin.   
  
Halfway down the alley stood Christine. She jumped when Millarca began to advance on her. She took a step back and tripped on the hem of her skirt, landing her on her rump. She looked up to see Millarca looming over her. 'D-dearg-due...,' she choked.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: This ending just popped into my head halfway through the chapter. Next part will have the uber-evil ending. Yep. Reminder: I'm a total comment whore, and I do take into consideration what everyone suggests. (I try to give credit if I remember names and such.) 


	12. Help, they stole all my money

_Warnings for this chapter_: Cliffhanger.  
  
_AN_: I will not be held responsible for the results of the evil ending. **Spoken in German**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Twelve  
  
Help, they stole all my money and clothes and left me in the gutter!_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Millarca knelt in front of Christine and smiled serenely, completely ignoring the fact that she was covered in blood. 'You seem lost, child.'   
  
Christine gulped. Millarca seemed conversational and friendly at the moment, but the blood and gore made the whole scene seem surreal. 'I know my way quite well, ma'am,' she replied.   
  
'Is that so?' Millarca leaned closer to Christine. 'I know you... You're the girl from the flower shop. Christine.'   
  
Christine didn't know if she should be elated or frightened that Millarca remembered her. 'I don't see why you should remember me, ma'am. I'm no one important,' she said. She tried to scoot away, but her skirt prevented her from making any progress.   
  
Millarca leaned even closer to Christine, so that their noses nearly touched. 'What a polite and humble child. Such qualities should be rewarded.' As she spoke, a few drops of blood fell from her chin.   
  
Christine watched as the blood fell onto her chest. She paled as she felt the still warm liquid ooze down into her dress. She hit the ground unconscious.   
  
Millarca furrowed her brows in frustration. 'Oh, bugger.' She hadn't expected Christine to faint.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will sat cross legged on Jack's bed, watching Jack pace up and down the room. Zhemchug had given up on getting attention from him and was now sitting in Will's lap.   
  
'Jack, sit down,' said Will. 'Have a drink. Anything, just calm down.'   
  
'How can I calm down? Everything's falling to pieces!' Jack came to a stop in front of Will. 'Promise me you won't leave the ship until I get rid of the Hunter.'   
  
'What?! I'm not promising anything of the sort.'   
  
'Ye'll be stayin' here even if I have to strap you to this bed,' Jack stated. 'It's for yer own good.'   
  
'How is it for my own good, pray tell?' Will asked. 'Because you said so?'   
  
'Look, I'm only concerned for your safety,' Jack replied sincerely. 'I don't want you getting in the middle of this.'   
  
'As I recall,' Will said, 'I'm already in the middle of all this.'   
  
'And that's what's wrong! I just... I just don't want you to get hurt.' Jack knelt at the foot of the bed, looking up at Will. 'Or killed,' he added quietly.   
  
Will looked down at the covers as if trying to find a solution for Jack's crisis. 'How about...I stay at Port Royal and you leave for a week or so.'   
  
'I'm not going to leave!'   
  
'Let me finish,' Will said in irritation. 'You can make it known that you're over in some other port, and then the Hunter will follow you, leaving Port Royal, and me, alone.'   
  
Jack's expression lit up. 'Yes...I could set a trap for him in Tortuga. There's no reason it couldn't work,' he said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the bed. 'Right. So it's settled.' He stood and strode over to the door. 'It'll still be safer for you to stay on the ship, so we'll leave tonight.'   
  
'Wha--! Jack!!' Will jumped off the bed, earning himself a growl from Zhemchug for dumping her off his lap. He ran up to Jack and grabbed his arm before he could open the door. 'Wait for just one minute! Can't you sleep on it first? Give it some more thought? I mean, this is awfully brash.'   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Will. 'You're one to talk.'   
  
'I believe I should have _some_ say in the matter-seeing as how I'm the one being kidnapped,' Will snapped.   
  
'I'm not kidnappin' you,' Jack replied. 'I'm just keeping you safe against your will.'   
  
'It's the same thing,' Will said dryly.   
  
'If it will make you feel any better, then we'll wait to cast off until tomorrow,' Jack offered, turning to fully face Will with a cheerful grin.   
  
Will thought for a moment. It would at least give him enough time to come up with a plan to get himself off the ship before it left. Or at least long enough to tell Elizabeth not to worry about him while he was gone. 'Alright, we can leave tomorrow if you're still intent on it,' he replied, knowing full well that Jack would still be gung-ho about the whole thing in the morning.   
  
'Great! That decided, how about a celebratory drink?' Jack suggested as he wrapped his arm around Will's waist and nuzzled against his neck.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and shrugged Jack off of himself. 'Let's not and say we did,' he said. 'I'm really tired, and I think I've lost enough blood to you for one day.'   
  
Jack pouted as he watched Will walk back to the bed and crawl in, blowing out the candle on his side of the bed. 'Sleepin' with all yer clothes on?'   
  
'Not _all_ my clothes. I'm not wearing my shoes,' he replied.   
  
Jack shrugged and began to strip himself clean of clothing as he sauntered towards the bed, leaving his discarded clothing on the floor as he went. He dropped onto the bed and pulled off his boots. He then began to work on removing his pants.   
  
'They stay on,' Will said, doing his best not to stare at his half naked bunkmate.   
  
'Come now, luv. Don't be so prude,' Jack teased as he crawled over to Will.   
  
'And stay on your side.'   
  
Jack stopped in mid-crawl. 'Pardon?'   
  
'Stay on your side, and we'll both be much happier.'   
  
'I don't know about you, but _I_ wont be happier.'   
  
'I have a nasty little habit of kicking in my sleep.'   
  
'Never noticed.'   
  
'Jack,' Will said warningly, 'just stay on your side.'   
  
Jack sighed. 'Fine, but be forewarned: You're on Zhemchug's side of the bed. And I doubt that you want to be wakin' up with a mouthful of fur,' he said as he settled under the covers of his side of the bed.   
  
'And if I sleep on your side, I'll wake up with a neckful of you,' Will retorted. 'I'll take my chances with the cat.' He turned his back on Jack and pulled the covers up, making certain to cover his neck.   
  
Jack blew out the candle on his side of the bed. The eerie blue glow of the moon was the only light left in the room. Jack began tossing and turning while humming a tune.   
  
Will let out an annoyed growl. He shot up and glared down at Jack. 'I know you're doing that on purpose, so you can stop now.'   
  
Jack replied by tossing his pants at Will's head.   
  
It took a few seconds before Will recognized what he was now holding. 'Now you _have_ to stay on your side!' He threw the piece of clothing back and went back to his original position with a huff. He was thankful for the darkness of the room; he could feel how hard he was blushing. He tried not to think about the fact that he was sharing a bed with a very naked Jack.   
  
'Hmm... I'm still hot,' Jack said musingly. 'Maybe if I sleep on top of the covers?'   
  
Will groaned and pulled the sheets over his head completely. He prayed to whatever god that might be listening that Jack would stop pestering him. And that he wouldn't be disturbed by any questionable objects poking him.   
  
Jack managed to keep himself from laughing. In all actuality, all he really did was grab a spare pair of pants from under the bed to toss at Will. He did, strangely enough, respect Will's wishes and remained on his half of the bed throughout the night.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will awoke in the early daylight to find himself pressed tight against Jack's back. He waited for a few minutes before deciding that Jack was still in a deep sleep. Cautiously, he pulled himself away and slowly sat up. He waited a little longer and finally got out of the bed, careful not to cause too much movement or noise. He looked back at Jack and observed that he was the one, not Jack, to switch sides.   
  
He picked up his shoes and tiptoed towards the door. Halfway there, he hit a loose floorboard that creaked loudly in the dead silence. Will winced and looked to the bed.   
  
Jack was still sound asleep. The sheets were pushed down so that they only came to his knees. Will frowned at the fact that he fell for Jack's little prank; he wouldn't have minded too much if Jack really were naked. One arm lay under Jack's head and the other was loosely curled around Zhemchug, who was staring at Will with curious eyes.   
  
Will felt stupid in doing so, but he held a finger to his lips, hoping the cat would keep silent. She yawned, displaying a mouthful of pointed teeth. Will quickly made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door, grateful that it opened noiselessly. He closed the door behind himself and made to leave the ship.   
  
Zhemchug jumped off the bad, and Jack sat up. He grinned mischievously at the door. 'Predictable, isn't he, Zhem?'   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will quickly made his way to the smithery. He had planned on packing first, then running over to Elizabeth's home to tell her he'd be gone for a while. Knowing his luck, Elizabeth would have chosen that period of time for her wedding date. If that were the case, he'd need to come up with a good excuse.   
  
When he reached the smithery, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He reached into his pocket and his stomach gave a lurch when he realized that he had forgotten the key. He'd never done anything like that before, and he feltlike a complete imbecile for being so forgetful. He decided that it was Jack's fault for distracting him from his normal routine. Millarca was also at fault. That's right! Millarca had stayed the night there. He hioped she was still there and loudly knocked on the door.   
  
The lock clicked, and the door opened. Christine stood on the other side of the threashhold, looking as bright and chipper as ever; her light red hair seemed a bit more frizzled that normal. 'Why are you out here?' she asked, unaware of the shocked look Will was giving her. 'Don't you have a key?'   
  
'What am _I_ doing out here? What are _you_ doing in there?! Where's Mill--no, don't answer that,' Will said as he stepped past her. 'I'm just getting a few things, and then I'm going.'   
  
'Oh? Where are you going?' she asked as she closed the door and followed Will.   
  
'Nowhere, if I get my way,' he replied. He stopped in his trackes when he entered the secondary room. There was something different about the room. He looked around with uncertainty.   
  
'Do you like it?' Christine asked from behind him.   
  
'Like what?' There was definitely something different about the room, and it bugged him to no extent that he couldn't place what it was. Nothing was missing, nothing was missing nor added...   
  
'It's clean.'   
  
That was it. There was no dust, no dirt tracked on the floor, and what few items that had been laying on the counter were nealy placed against the wall. He noticed that the roses Jack had given him were hanging in the window to dry. He blushed and hoped that Christine would not say anything. He stiffly walked to the staircase and began to make his way up, Christine closely behind.   
  
Will opened the door to his room and suddenly wished he hadn't. On his bed lay Millarca, sprawled out in her undergarments.   
  
She opened an eye and glanced at Will. She gave him a lazy smile. 'Mmm... Morning, dearest,' she greeted.   
  
Will averted his eyes and went to the dresser. He silently grabbed a sachel from the bottom drawer and began starting various pieces of clothing into it. He stiffened when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders and slowly wrap around him. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed that Millarca would just let him be.   
  
'Eloping?' she asked. When Will continued packing without an answer, she continued. 'I can see why he chose you. You're strong, beautiful...delicious.' She ran her nose along the length of Will's neck, inhaling his scent.   
  
Will jerked out of her grasp and pressed himself against the dresser, ignoring the jolt of pain he received from one of the knobs jutting into his back. Millarca,' he said warningly, 'Jack wouldn't approve of your behavior.'   
  
'Since when did I need his approval?' She grinned, showing off her vampiric assets. 'And please...call me "Mum!"' she added with an uncharacteristically happy smile.   
  
Will stared at her in disbelief. Of everything he was expecting her to do, that definitely was not on the list. He glanced over at Christine, who was crouched on the stairs in the doorway, absolutely fuming. 'Mill--'   
  
'Mum,' she corrected.   
  
'Er...'   
  
'Call me "Mum," and I'll leave you alone.'   
  
'...Mum.' It felt so strange to him to be referring to this woman as a mother of sorts. It might have had something to do with not using any such term of endearment for over ten years. In any case, it seemed to have pleased Millarca, fo she picked herself up and dropped gracefully onto the bed.   
  
Millarca smirked when she noticed the glare Christine was giving Will. 'Come now, sweetheart, I don't like him like that, and I;m fairly certain he's not too fond of me. So stop lurking in the doorway; it's most unbecoming of a young lady.'   
  
Christine's attitude brightened, and she crawled into the room. She proceeded to the bed and placed her head in Millarca's lap. Millarca ran her fingers through Christine's hair, and they shared a loving look between them.   
  
Will was completely disturbed by the scene in front of him. He wondered if Christine knew Millarca's secret. He supposed that he shouldn't worry too much about it, and set back to packing. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but hope for Christine's happiness.   
  
He was having trouble remembering what he was looking for before Millarca interrupted his packing, and her boisterously trying to lessen the amount of clothing on Christine was not helping in the least.   
  
He turned to voice a complaint, but his attention was drawn elsewhere by quick steps heading up the stairs. All heads turned to watch to doorway with great interest.   
  
Jack popped his head in. 'You haven't happened to have seen Will this morning, have you?' he asked.   
  
Millarca nodded towards Will. 'You must be losing your eyesight to not notice that there are _three_ lovely creatures in this room.'   
  
Jack turned to Will, looking slightly disappointed in seeing him. 'I thought you'd go see Lizbeth first,' he said. 'I was going to surprise you.'   
  
'I've had enough surprises for one day, thank you,' Will replied. 'I still need to see Elizabeth before you kidnap.'   
  
'It's not really kidnappin' if yer agreeing to come along, now, is it?'   
  
'I'm not agreeing,' Will retorted, 'I'm submitting to my fate.'   
  
'You two are so cute when you bicker,' Christine observed, clearly enjoying the show--as well as being practically felt up by Millarca.   
  
Jack gave Christine a confused look. 'Yer that bloody flower girl. Ye've no idea how much trouble you've caused.'   
  
'I'm not a flower girl!' She stood up defiantly. 'I'm a _florist_!'   
  
'It's the same bloody thing,' Jack snidely remarked.   
  
Millarca wrapped her arms around Christine's waist and pulled her onto her lap. 'Don't let his ignorance get to you, darling,' she whispered, loud enough for Jack to hear her.   
  
Jack sighed in annoyance and looked expectantly at Will. 'Well?'   
  
'Well, what?' He carelessly stuffed a shirt into the satchel. He had a feeling that Jack wanted him to stick up for him, and he didn't particularly feel like doing that at the moment.   
  
'Well,' Jack continued with an amused hint in his voice, 'are you quite done?'   
  
Will sighed as he picked up the bag and stood. 'I still need to talk to Elizabeth before we go.'   
  
'And just where are you two off to?' Millarca asked.   
  
'We had a run-in with our dear friend, the Hunter,' Jack replied. 'So we're going to lure him to Tortuga, where we'll set up a trap and ultimately kill him.'   
  
Millarca shook her head disapprovingly. 'Death is not always the answer. It's only a temporary fix for a permanent problem.'   
  
'The it'd be a temporary fix that I'd very much enjoy,' he replied. 'That said,' he draped his arm around Will, 'I'll give you half an hour to say you farewells, and then we're off to Tortuga for a bit o' fun.'   
  
Will rolled his eyes. 'Your generosity never ceases to amaze me,' he said sarcastically. He was then led by Jack to the door, and down the stairs. He thought that he heard Christine had thrown a catcall after them, but he wasn't all to concerned at the moment.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
They were about halfway to Elizabeth's home, and Will was already having to avoid being run into the Wall. He couldn't tell whether Jack was doing it on purpose, or if he just had a bad habit of leaning heavily on others.   
  
'Don't you agree?' Jack asked, removing his arm and returning to his normal stance.   
  
'On what?' Will was concentrating so much on trying to walk straight that he didn't hear a single word of whatever Jack had been prattling on about.   
  
'Well, if yer going to ignore me, then you don't deserve to know,' Jack replied, crossing his arms in a sulky manner and began walking faster.   
  
Will caught up with him and forced Jack to face him. Jack was wearing a playful and smug grin grin. 'Thought I was upset with you?'   
  
The corner of Will's mouth started to turn to a smile. 'Ja-- What was that?!' A blurred line followed by a loud 'thwack' had flown right in front of his face, cutting Will off in mid-thought.   
  
Jack reached over and pulled an arrow out of the wall next to them. He quickly turned toward the direction the arrow had come from. He finally noticed how empty and void of life the street was. 'We need to get somewhere more public,' he said quietly.   
  
Will was still staring at the arrow in shock. He was beginning to wish he'd stayed on the ship. He was pulled from his thoughts when a strong arm wrapped around his neck. In front of him, Jack looked ready to pounce. Will struggled against the grip, but it only tightened.   
  
'Stop struggling,' Jack said through gritted teeth.   
  
**'What's wrong, Kitten? Loose your mouse?,'** the man holding Will asked; Will immediately recognized the voice as that of the Hunter.   
  
**'That's nothing compared to what _you'll_ lose when I'm through with you,'** Jack threatened. He bared fangs, fully intent on using them to kill.   
  
**'I doubt you'll get the chance.'** Wolfgang raised his other arm, which was holding a loaded crossbow.   
  
**'Let the boy go. He has nothing to do with this.'**   
  
**'Yes, he is an innocent, isn't he? Manipulated by your evil, no doubt,'** he said as he aimed the crossbow at Jack's heart.   
  
Jack's eyes flickered from the weapon to Will and back to Wolfgang. He stood his ground, almost daring the Hunter to try something.   
  
Wolfgang smirked, taking up the challenge. **'Your evil ends now.'** And with that, he pulled the trigger.   
  
The arrow flew straight and true and pierced through Jack's heart. Jack stumbled back, clutching his chest. He leaned against the wall for support; he slid down despite his efforts. With one last gasp of air, his body fell to the ground.   
  
'Jack!!' Will's captor released him and stalked off. Will ran to Jack's side. He took Jack's lifeless body into his arms. 'No, Jack... You can't die. You can't just leave me.' Tears fell freely down his face as he hugged Jack close to him.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: ...Please don't hurt me. I don't have any control over my muses... 


	13. Taxation is

_Warnings for this chapter_: Semi-evil cliffhanger.  
  
_AN_: One muse popped up and fought with the fluffy muse, then a third one joined the catfight. Then...the evil muse came in and went on a killing spree with her legions of book lice.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Thirteen  
  
Taxation is the art of getting the most milk for the least moo._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Elizabeth sat at her writing desk, shuffling through the various papers that lay sprawled across the desk. There were lists of guests, lists of possible locations and caterers for the reception, floor plans seating arrangements, and a stack of blank papers that was slowly vanishing as she made corrections and revisions.   
  
She looked longingly out her window and sighed. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. She wished she could go out and enjoy it, but she had a wedding to plan. Sure, plenty of people offered to help her with the plans, but she didn't feel that she could trust them to do it right.   
  
When she was just barely thirteen, she had attended her first wedding. It started perfect enough, but everything ended in disaster. The bride had arrived late and looking rather flushed and disheveled. Halfway through the vows, it began to rain, heightening the groom's bad mood. Elizabeth couldn't quite remember where the reception was held, but what she did remember was that it was badly decorated, small, dark, and crowded. And then there was the food. As a healthy, growing girl, Elizabeth would eat anything and everything, but whatever they were serving should not have been classified as edible.   
  
The entire experience left Elizabeth with a fear of marriage. It was five years before she got up the courage to attend another wedding. It was nothing extravagant, but it was certainly pleasant. She had commented to the bride how lovely the wedding was; the bride thanked her and told her that she had planned it herself. It was then that Elizabeth knew what she'd have to do for a flawless wedding.   
  
When other girls would be anxious about the wedding night, Elizabeth was too busy worrying about what color the napkins should be.   


~*~*~*~

  
  
Will was sobbing over Jack's dead body on the side of the empty street. The Hunter had removed himself from the scene, intent on hunting down Millarca and finally getting his revenge. According to him, he had just done Will a favor, for which Will would thank him later. If Will were to thank the Hunter for the favor, it would not be in the conventional sense.   
  
'Jack, please,' he begged hopelessly. 'Open your eyes. Say something. Anything! Jack... Jack, I love you...'   
  
'Do you just think that, or are you positive now?'   
  
Will gasped and looked down at Jack's face, thinking he imagined what he just heard.   
  
Jack opened an eye and grinned. 'Miss me?'   
  
'Oh, Jack!' Will tightened his embrace and planted an enthusiastic kiss on Jack's lips. He pulled away immediately, though, feeling Jack wince in pain. 'I'm sorry,' he apologized. 'Are you going to be alright?'   
  
'Yea, I'll be fine,' Jack replied. He hissed as he tried to sit up. He settled back in Will's arms and asked 'Do me a favor, luv?'   
  
Will nodded. 'Anything.'   
  
'Pull this out.' He pointed to the arrow that was still sticking out of his chest.   
  
Will realized just how queer it was to see Jack smiling contentedly up at him with a bloody arrow thrust into his heart. He hesitated, sure that he'd hurt Jack more by carelessly pulling it out.   
  
'Well, c'mon, lad. Just pull the damned thing out,' Jack said, noticing Will's hesitation. 'One big yank ought to do it.'   
  
Will closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the arrow as close to the base as he could get. Jack braced himself, ready for a more painful experience than being shot. With one movement, Will pulled it out. Jack cried out in pain, and Will looked down apologetically.   
  
'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Will you be okay?'   
  
Jack shook his head and attempted to sit up again. 'Trust me, ye did me a favor. And I'm fine. Stop worryin'.'   
  
Will looked from the arrow in his hand to Jack. 'So...being staked has no effect on you?' he asked. 'Or does it have to be a specific kind of wood?'   
  
'No effect?! I just died! And you go on sayin' it has "no effect,"' Jack said as he grabbed the arrow from Will and examined it more closely. 'Hm... It's so plain.'   
  
Will sighed and asked 'Can you stand?'   
  
Jack pushed himself off of Will and carefully stood, using the wall for support. His chest still ached with each movement, but at least he no longer had that stupid stick poking through him.   
  
Will jumped to his feet and helped Jack. He felt responsible for Jack's current situation, and the guilt was killing him. If he had listened to Jack in the first place, then none of this would have happened. 'Is there anything I can get you? Anything that would make you feel better?'   
  
Jack was about to refuse Will's offer, but thought better of it. It wasn't as if he'd never been staked or generally killed, but he'd never had a willing blood donor around when he came to. He did his best to look like he was in more pain than he actually was. 'Well, there is one thing...' He shook his head. 'No. Nevermind. I don't want to force you,' he said as he looked lustfully into Will's eyes and let his hand lightly touch where'd he'd bitten the younger man.   
  
Will looked to the ground. He didn't really mind Jack drinking his blood, though he was still a little freaked out by the idea. But right now, Jack needed him, and he wasn't about to let him down. Now that he thought about it, he rather enjoyed the experience. He brought his hand up and laid it over Jack's on his neck. 'If it will help, then by all means, Jack. Really. I don't mind,' he said reassuringly as he looked back at Jack with a smile.   
  
Jack grinned and leaned closer to Will. No, it was too easy. He sighed and cursed his conscience as he turned from Will and began walking. He'd love to sink his teeth into Will--anywhere on his body, he wasn't picky--but he didn't feel right in tricking Will into submitting.   
  
Will was confused by Jack sudden change in moods. He took a few quick steps so that he was walking alongside Jack. 'Jack?'   
  
'I'm fine,' Jack replied. 'I don't need your blood. See?' He pulled his shirt to the side and tapped the tip of the arrow where it had hit him. 'Almost completely healed over.'   
  
'Then why did you act like you did?'   
  
'It...seemed like a good idea at the time,' he said.   
  
'Here I am, worried sick about you, thinking you're dead, and you're thinking about getting a quick snack!' Will said resentfully. 'See if I ever help you again.' He sped up and tried to put distance between himself and the literally bloody pirate.   
  
Jack kept up with Will, trying to explain himself--and not doing a very good job at it. 'I'm sorry! If it makes you feel any better, I really did die.'   
  
Will rolled his eyes and said 'you're certainly alive and well right now, or undead and well... Whatever it is that you kind considers itself.'   
  
'I'd like to think of myself as being alive, but now that you mention it,' he said as he brought his arm around Will, 'perhaps I am undead. ...Does that make me a zombie?'   
  
Will glared at Jack's hand as it rested on his shoulder. He was feeling slightly betrayed at the moment, and Jack being his lovable self was not helping him stay angry with him. There was no describing how relieved he was that Jack was still alive, but annoyance overpowered relief. He pinched Jack's hand hard, and Jack quickly removed it.   
  
'What did you do that for?!'   
  
'We should either get you back to your ship, or back to my place,' Will said, ignoring Jack's pout, 'so you can clean up and stay out of sight.'   
  
'It's not _that_ much blood.'   
  
'I don't know about you, but I'm not particularly fond of being covered in blood,' Will snapped back. Jack had blood covering his front, and Will was covered as well from hugging him. 'And what about that Hunter person?! Wouldn't it be better if he thought you were still dead?'   
  
'I'm beginning to think that I'd be better off if you still thought I was dead,' Jack mused aloud, but quickly changed his tone upon seeing Will's glare. 'But you do have a point. A very good and excellent point. And that's why I love you.'   
  
'Or so you say.' Will turned the corner and headed back to the smithery with Jack trailing behind like a lost dog. He did his best to take the backstreets to avoid any questioning stares, as well as the Hunter.   
  
This day was not turning out as he had planned. Jack had died and come back to life and was acting as if nothing had happened. He wandered if he would wake up at any minute to find that it had all just been a dream, but something in him knew that he wasn't dreaming--he didn't think he was that imaginative anyway.   
  
There was absolutely no one that he felt he could talk to. He couldn't talk to Jack or Millarca about it for obvious reasons, and he was still a bit unsure of where exactly his relationship with Jack stood. Elizabeth was out of the question for a detailed talk on vampires. He could talk to Christine, even though she wasn't his favorite person; she seemed helplessly devoted to Millarca, so he didn't think she'd be too helpful with any sort of guidance or advice.   
  
He sighed heavily as he opened the door to the smithery. He heard the door close behind him and Jack shuffling along after him. He came to a stop at the foot of the stairs; he'd just remembered that Millarca was most likely still therewith her house guest. He really wanted to get into some clean clothing, but he didn't want to walk in on whatever Millarca and Christine might be doing. He had left his bag that he'd packed in the street, completely forgotten, and he wasn't about to chance going back just yet.   
  
'Why'd ye stop, luv?' Jack asked, seeing Will staring up the stairwell. He braced himself for a retaliation as Will turned to him, but none came. Maybe his silence had redeemed him?   
  
'Can you go up and see if your mother is still there?'   
  
'Why can't you?' Jack was thoroughly confused; he didn't understand why Will would prefer to avoid Millarca whenever humanly possible.   
  
Will looked at Jack as if it were the most obvious thing ever. 'I _could_, but I doubt that you'd appreciate Millarca trying to get her hands on me.'   
  
Jack stared at him blankly. 'That may be, but I trust you enough to politely decline her advances.'   
  
Will was flattered that Jack trusted him, but he still wanted to get back at him. And he had a pretty good idea of just how to do it. 'I don't know... Maybe I shouldn't turn down her affections. She is, after all, a very beautiful woman,' Will said dramatically. He hoped he'd be able to spur a jealous reaction from Jack besides his playful bliss.   
  
'How can you say that?' Jack had a disgusted look on his face. He was used to people commenting on his mother's beauty, but it didn't seem right when a close friend or potential lover said it.   
  
'Quite easily,' Will continued, doing his best not to smirk. 'She has a great figure, perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, and a dazzling smile. You know, you're right. There is no reason why I can't go up there. I just hope that temptation doesn't get the best of me.' He only put his foot on the first step when Jack threw himself between Will and the rest of the stairs, effectively blocking the way. Will raised a brow at Jack. 'Do you mind? I'd like to get a clean shirt at some point today.'   
  
'Yes, I do mind,' Jack said as he crossed his arms. '_I'll_ get you yer shirt.' He went up the stairs two at a time, unaware of the triumphant smirk on Will's lips.   
  
Will sat at the table, glad to get a moment alone. Before he could enjoy it, Millarca and Christine came bustling into the smithery.   
  
Christine was the first to enter the room. She was carrying bags and packages of various sizes. She set them on the table and called back to Millarca. 'Milli! You'll never guess who's here!'   
  
Millarca came through the door carrying only one bag. She was wearing a classy burgundy dress and a winning smile. 'Why, William dearest, whatever are you doing here?' she asked. She set her bag down and advanced on Will. 'You're looking rather peeked, luv. Are you alright?' she asked.   
  
Will almost tripped over the chair as he got up and backed toward the stairs. He wondered what was taking Jack so long. It couldn't be /that/ hard to find one clean shirt. Could it? 'Really, I'm fine.'   
  
'Don't lie,' she said curtly. 'You've got blood all down you front.' She came closer and asked 'Is it yours? It's fairly fresh...are you still bleeding?'   
  
Will found the stairs, or rather, they found him, and he fell back on them. He scooted up a step to get away from Millarca. 'It's not my blood,' he replied without thinking.   
  
'Oh? Then who's is it?' The soft and playful tone in her voice faded, and her brows furrowed in concentration as she searched Will's eyes for an answer. Then it hit her. 'Where is he? Is he alright?' she asked, beginning to panic as thought of what could have possibly happened to Jack raced through her mind.   
  
'He's fine,' he replied. He was startled by Millarca's reaction to say the least. 'He's upstairs.'   
  
Millarca jerked her head upward to find Jack sitting at the top of the stairs with a serious expression on his face. He had a clean shirt for Will draped over his shoulder and was chewing on the end of the arrow.   
  
Before Millarca could open her mouth, Jack stood and said 'I'm fine. I don't need ye motherin' me.' He slunk down the stairs and dropped the shirt in Will's lap as he passed him.   
  
'You're not fine!' Millarca argued. 'You're hurt. You should lie down and rest.'   
  
'I said I'm fine!'   
  
'You're having trouble breathing.'   
  
'It's the dust. It's stuffy in here.' Jack made to go past Millarca, but she remained in front of him, unwilling to let him pass.   
  
'Let me see that arrow,' she said as she held out her hand expectantly.   
  
'No.'   
  
'Jack.'   
  
'You want it? Go get it.' He chucked the arrow to the top of the stairs; it hit the wall and rolled down the steps, stopping next to Will's hand.   
  
Will picked up the arrow. He didn't see why Jack and Millarca were making such a big deal over a sharpened stick. He looked from Jack, who was glaring warningly at him, to Millarca, who looked like she was begging him to hand over the arrow. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, but before he could ask what it was, Jack collapsed.   
  
'Jack?!'   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: ^.^;; That was definitely not the ending I had planned for this part. It's that evil little muse and her band of book lice, I swear! 


	14. Intuitive software

_Warnings for this chapter_: Not much for warnings. The evil muse is taking a nap.  
  
_AN_: Explanations abound! (Sorta...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Fourteen  
  
Intuitive software can easily be learned. You just have to work at it for a long time._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jack chewed on the tip of the arrow as he sifted through the clothing in on of the dresser drawers. There was a familiar taste on the end he was chewing, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He liked it, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.   
  
Giving up on finding anything distinguishing, he grabbed a shirt and stepped back from the dresser. He was then attacked by a dizzy spell and had to hold onto the dresser for support. He shut his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. He opened an eye and took an experimental; this time without the dizzy spell.   
  
He took the arrow out of his mouth and looked at it. He sniffed the tip and finally recognized what he'd tasted before. Garlic. Looking more closely at the metal tip, he noticed small holes drilled into it. He assumed the tip had been hollow and held a concentrated liquid form of garlic. He grimaced at the thought that it was now racing through his bloodstream. Subconsciously, he stuck the tip back in his mouth and headed for the stairs, hoping the garlic would have no more effect on him.   
  
He went down the first few steps in time to see Will trip backwards over the foot of the stairs. The room began spinning again, so he quickly sat down. After he recovered, he heard his mother asking about him. He frowned. This was shaping up to be a bad day.   
  
Jack was barely aware of arguing with his mother. All he knew was that he didn't want her pestering him about his well being. The last thing he remembered before the world around him went black was Will calling his name.   
  
'Jack?!' Will leapt to his feet and grabbed Jack before he hit the floor. He looked up at Millarca and asked frantically 'What happened? He was fine just a minute ago!'   
  
Millarca lifted Jack's face and studied it for a minute; he looked a little flushed. 'Let me see that arrow.'   
  
Will shifted Jack in his arms and supplied the arrow. 'What is this all about?' he asked.   
  
Millarca ignored Will's question. 'Take him upstairs,' she said as she examined the tip of the arrow more closely. She recognized it as being identical to the one that struck her shoulder a few years back. She sighed, knowing what was held in the tip's hollow. Jack seemed to have the worst luck ever. She followed Will up to the room and watched as he laid Jack carefully on the bed. As Will lovingly brushed some stray hairs from Jack's face, Millarca wondered if Jack actually had some sort of twisted good luck.   
  
'Will he be alright?' Will asked, not taking his eyes off of Jack's face.   
  
'He'll be fine. It's only garlic,' she replied, then turned to Christine, who had silently followed them. 'Would you get some water and a rag? For the blood?'   
  
Christine paled and nodded. She quickly ran down the stairs in search of a container and clean cloth.   
  
'So the garlic myth is true?' Will asked.   
  
Millarca laughed gently and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. 'No, it's just what you said it was. A myth,' she replied, giving Will's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.   
  
'Then why would it affect him like this?'   
  
'He didn't tell you? What am I saying...of course he wouldn't.'   
  
'Tell me what?' Will stood up to look Millarca in the eye.   
  
'He's allergic to garlic,' she replied. 'Probably one of the few, if not only, vampiric being in existence allergic to it, yet he loves the stuff.'   
  
Christine came back into the room with a bowl of water and clean washcloth. She silently set the items on the desk and went back to the door. She was being careful not to look at Jack or Will.   
  
Millarca took pity on the girl and said 'You can wait downstairs if you want.' After Christine had left, Millarca explained for her. 'Poor thing can't stand the sight of blood.'   
  
'Then why is she following you around?'   
  
'She likes attention, and I give it to her. Or perhaps it's something deeper.'   
  
Will opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he retrieved the water and rag and set them on the chair next to the bed.   
  
'Want a clean shirt?' Millarca asked as she offered on to Will.   
  
Will eyed the shirt and Millarca, then, with caution, he took it from her hand. 'Thank you...I think.'   
  
'Think nothing of it,' she replied with a smile.   
  
He began to lift off the bloodied shirt, but caught Millarca's watchful gaze. 'D-do you mind?!'   
  
'No, not really.'   
  
He was beginning to find her friendly smile unnerving. 'Would you be so kind as to give me a little privacy?'   
  
Millarca sniffed a protest, but went to the door anyway. 'It's not like you're having sex,' she commented, loud enough for Will to hear.   
  
Will closed the door behind her, grateful to be rid of her presence. He switched shirts and proceeded to carefully remove Jack's upper clothing. He stared down at Jack's half naked form. Aside from the caked blood smeared across his chest, he looked peaceful. Innocent even. Will laughed at that thought. Jack may act innocent and naïve, but he was far from it.   
  
He sighed and scooted the chair closer to Jack. He picked up the bowl and cloth and sat down. Swirling the cloth in the water, he kept staring at Jack's chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Pulling his eyes away from the morbidly enticing image, he wrung out the excess water from the washcloth. He ran it over the center of the bloody mess, eliciting a moan of sorts form Jack. Will froze. No matter how much he told himself that wiping Jack, or anyone for that matter, clean of blood was an innocent act of kindness, it still seemed like there was a sexual undertone. He suspected that it was Millarca's fault because of her last words to him. She must have had a lot of practicing in getting under other people's skin.   
  
He chose to ignore it and completed his task as quickly as he could. Now he had to deal with an unconscious Jack, unmarred by a crimson stain. Ten minutes or so passed by, and Jack finally stirred.   
  
'Jack?' Will leaned closer to him, hoping it was a sign that Jack was getting better.   
  
Jack opened his eyes and tried to sit up. 'I'm fine.'   
  
'No, you're not. Now lie down before you make yourself worse.'   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Will. 'Yer soundin' like her, y'know.'   
  
'That's not the point!' Will pushed Jack back down onto the bed. 'Why didn't you tell me?'   
  
'About what?'   
  
'About that arrow having garlic in it, which you just happen to be allergic to.'   
  
Jack groaned in annoyance. 'Don't remind me!'   
  
'Jack, you _knew_ there was garlic on that arrow, and you kept chewing on it like a dog with a bone.'   
  
'So?'   
  
'So, what's wrong with you?!'   
  
Jack rolled his eyes in response and turned on his side, away from Will. The action caused a pounding migraine to set in. 'I've a headache. So do me a favor and let sleeping dogs lie.'   
  
'You'd better not drool on my pillow.' Jack grunted in reply, and Will sighed as he stood and headed toward the door. 'Jack, I'm just...concerned for your safety. Get some rest; I'll be back later to check on you,' he said before he left.   
  
He went down the stairs to find Millarca sitting alone at the table. He took the vacant seat opposite her. 'Where is Christine?' he asked.   
  
'She had to run home and let her mother know she's still alive.,' she replied as she sifted through one of the bags she had brought with her.   
  
'Did you...'   
  
'No, I haven't bitten her, nor have I turned her into a lovely little vampire,' she answered, know what Will was going to ask. 'Why do you ask?'   
  
'She's just been acting different. Nicer,' he said.   
  
Millarca stopped her search through the bag to contemplate Will's observation. 'Did _you_ act any different after Jack bit you?'   
  
Will shook his head. 'Not that I know of,' he replied, 'but Jack keeps trying to find excuses to do it again.'   
  
Millarca laughed. 'Not quite what I meant. Are there any noticeable differences in you since you met Jack.'   
  
'I don't hate pirates anymore.'   
  
'Anything else? Any new feelings?'   
  
'I...' Will hesitated. 'What concern is it of yours?'   
  
'He's my son. I have a right to know if you love, or if you're looking for a cheap thrill,' she explained.   
  
Will blinked; he wasn't expecting Millarca to see him as the one seeking a cheap thrill. 'I doubt he'd be worth the troub;e if I didn't love him.'   
  
'He is a handful, isn't he?' She retrieved a decorative comb from the bag and placed it in her hair.   
  
'Yeah... I'd say the same about Christine, but from my experience, I don't know which of you is worse.'   
  
I'd like to say me, but she's such a bother when it comes to blood. She found me in an alley last night, drenched in blood--'   
  
'Who did you kill?' Will asked, interrupting her.   
  
'How should I know? They were treating me like a common whore, and that's all that matters,' she replied. 'Anyway, I accidentally dripped one drop on her, and she flat out faints on me! So I bring her back here, not wanting to leave her in that dreadful alley with those two thugs, and try to get her to wake up. She did, I smiled, and she bloody passed out _again_!'   
  
'From experience, seeing anyone covered in blood and smiling is disturbing,' Will commented.   
  
Millarca nodded in agreement. 'Yes, so I cleaned up and got rid of my dress for the next time she came to. Luckily, non of the blood got on my chemise.'   
  
'I was wondering why you were undressed. If you don't mind my asking, what did you do with the dress?' Will asked.   
  
'I burned it. I...hope you don't mind my using the forge for that,' she said. 'You seem to disapprove of a lot of the things that I do.'   
  
'I disapprove of your killing people,' he explained, not really caring what was being thrown into the fire.   
  
'Even if they deserve it?'   
  
'Marianna did not deserve to die!'   
  
'Says you. And believe me, Jack would have killed her if I hadn't.'   
  
Will would have argued, but deep inside he knew it was probably true. 'Then why didn't either of you kill Christine?'   
  
'Jack wanted to, but he knew you'd hold it against him. He's quite adorable when he's drunk,' she said with a reminiscent smile. 'And quite agreeable.'   
  
'I'll keep that in mind. But what about you?'   
  
'In all honesty, I was going to, but she said she only saw you as a friend.'   
  
'So you let her live because she wasn't competition?'   
  
'"Competition" is such a strong word.'   
  
'It's true, though. Isn't it?'   
  
'It doesn't matter now. It's in the past,' she replied.   
  
'It matters to me.'   
  
'That's because you worry too much, dear.'   
  
'I do not,' Will said defensively.   
  
'More than you need.'   
  
Will didn't bother to answer her; he knew she was right. He did worry more than he needed to. 'Out of curiosity, how old are you and Jack?' he asked, wanting to change the subject.   
  
'What brought that question on?' Millarca asked in turn.   
  
'I asked earlier, but I guess neither of you heard me.'   
  
'Let me see... It's 1725 now, so...' She looked at the table top, doing the math in her head. 'I'm almost four hundred and Jack is just over one hundred.'   
  
Will stared at Millarca in disbelief. 'You're looking well for you age.'   
  
'Thank you. One of the benefits of being a member of the Vampyr race. Which reminds me, has Jack asked you yet?'   
  
'Asked me what?'   
  
'I'll take that as a "no."'   
  
Will gave her a confused look. 'Is he supposed to ask me something?'   
  
'If you want that answered, then you'd better ask him yourself.   
  
'Ask what?!' She was only confusing him more, and it was annoying him.   
  
'Patience is a virtue.'   
  
Will let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
After a few minutes had passed, Millarca said 'Here. Help me sort through my belongings.'   
  
'I wanted to ask why you brought so many boxes and bags in. Did you go shopping?'   
  
'That's what you're supposed to think,' she replied matter-of-factly. 'It's my luggage. I didn't want to seem conspicuous moving it from the inn to here. There's still more back at the inn.'   
  
'Maybe you should have stayed on the Pearl...'   
  
'I will not willingly stay on a boat any longer that need be,' she growled.   
  
'Why not?' Will asked. 'Does it have something to do with running water?'   
  
'If you must know, I drowned the first time I died,' she said in a huff. 'Dying is very traumatic. Especially the first time.'   
  
'Oh...sorry.'   
  
Will helped Millarca sort through boxes, separating everything into more organized piles--Millarca had simply shoved everything carelessly into the packages in an effort to be quick.   
  
A half hour or so had passed and one question was nagging at him. 'Millarca?'   
  
'Mum,' she corrected.   
  
'Er...Mum.'   
  
'Yes?' She stopped folding a scarf and looked up at Will.   
  
'How did Jack first die?'   
  
Millarca took on a pained looked. 'That is a question you should be asking _him_, not me,' she replied quietly and went back to her folding.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: How did Jack first die, and what sort of traumatic effects did it have on him?! Milli's afraid of water, so what might Jack's phobia be? This and more in later chapters. 


	15. The Icicle Melts

_Warnings for this chapter_: Male frontal nudity? Non-descriptive, but it's there. And I took the liberty of naming Will's mother.  
  
_AN_: You know that evil muse that left the cliff hangers? She decided to pay a visit about three fourths of the way through. Pointless language of the day: **Polish**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Fifteen  
  
The Icicle Melts_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Evening was drawing near as Will sat at the table. The piles of bags and boxes that once surrounded them in a clutter had diminished into an organized stack against the wall. Will was entertaining himself by lacing and unlacing one of Millarca's corsets. Both Millarca and himself were hypnotized by the pushing and pulling of the strings through the holes.   
  
Millarca shook her head vigorously to force herself out of the daze. She stood and swiftly took the corset out from under Will's fingers. 'I think you're having a little too much fun with that,' she said. Seeing Will's disappointed look, she teasingly added 'Unless you want to try it on.'   
  
'No, thank you,' he replied, blushing slightly. 'I've heard enough horror stories from Elizabeth to know better.'   
  
'Come now, it's not all that bad. Jack's tried one on before.'   
  
'In case you haven't noticed, he isn't known for making the best decisions.'   
  
'So you're saying that you are a bad decision?'   
  
'You know that's not what I meant.'   
  
'Because I'll gladly take his mistakes and make them my own,' Millarca said, getting that familiar glint in her eye.   
  
'But you're his mother! You can't...be with someone your son is with,' Will said. He thought Millarca had finally decided to stop flirting with him. He'd been proven wrong.   
  
'And Jack's never done anything of the like? He had quite the crush on your father.'   
  
'What do _you_ know of my father?'   
  
'Only that he wasn't interested in Jack or myself,' she replied with a hint of nostalgia.   
  
'So you actually met him?'   
  
'Three times. Jack was in port to stock up on supplies, and he wanted to show off a few members of his crew--to prove he wasn't a complete failure, I think. During their stay, your father met Sarah,' Millarca said as she slammed her corset on the table.   
  
Will jumped. 'Pardon?'   
  
'You mother,' she reiterated. 'She was open to trying new things, and we had been seeing each other on a regular basis until that atrocious Bootstrap Bill showed up. I'd like to string him up by his bootstraps and flog his hide into submission.'   
  
Will stood from his chair and took a step away from Millarca. 'I hope you don't feel the same way about me.'   
  
'Of course not, luv,' she replied with a smile. 'You may look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes and her overall personality. Your father was a bloody thrill seeker, and a noncommittal bastard at that. Whatever it was that Sarah saw in him, I'll never know. Sure, he was handsome, but beauty can only get you so far in the world.'   
  
Will edged towards the stairs as Millarca ranted on. She didn't seem to notice or care, so he went up the stairs to check on Jack.   
  
Somehow, Jack had managed to make a complete mess of the room with just his outfit. As for Jack, he was sprawled across the bed, snoring slightly. He was stark naked--a fact that Will noticed straight away--save for the blanket that barely covered him.   
  
Will began picking up the clothing fro the floor. Once he had collected all of the articles of clothing, including the boots, he loomed over Jack's prone figure. He waited a moment, taking in the sight before him, then dumped the pile of clothing atop Jack.   
  
Jack awoke with a start. He shot up and glared accusingly at the pile that now rested in his lap then at Will. 'What'd you do that for?!'   
  
'Morning, sunshine!' Will replied happily. 'I see you're doing better.'   
  
'I was fine to begin with.'   
  
'I highly doubt that dying and fainting qualify as being fine,' Will said dryly.   
  
'I did not faint,' Jack insisted. 'Women faint.'   
  
Will quirked a brow at Jack. 'Women also wear corsets, a quality in which you share with them.'   
  
Jack blushed bright red. 'Haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about,' he lied with a dismissive wave of the hand.   
  
Will smirked; he never thought he'd live to see the great Captain Jack Sparrow blush for any reason. He sat on the bed next to Jack. 'Don't lie, Jack. Your mother told me about it.'   
  
'As if you've never experimented,' Jack huffed as he crossed his arms. 'I was curious as to why women always complained about wearing them. And rest assured, I'm never going to repeat that experience.'   
  
Will put on his most innocent smile and asked 'So you would never try one on again? No even for me?' He let his hand ghost over Jack's back, taking it away before Jack could lean into the touch. Surprisingly, Will was quite comfortable with Jack's nudity--Jack's embarrassment might have been helping.   
  
'Why would you want to see me wearing a corset? Or any sort of women's clothing for that matter?' Jack asked as he shoved his clothes onto the floor. The window in the room was partially open, and a cool breeze was blowing directly onto Jack, so he brought the sheet around himself.   
  
'I'm just curious as to what you look like in one.'   
  
'_You_ try one and look in a mirror,' Jack replied, subconsciously pulling the sheet more tightly around himself.   
  
'But it won't be the same,' Will pouted. He was enjoying making Jack uncomfortable--it made him seem more approachable. 'And here I thought _I_ was the shy one,' he said teasingly as he tugged at the sheet.   
  
'I'm cold,' Jack stated. 'Come in and enjoy the warmth!' He opened his arms and wrapped them around Will, pulling him close to his body. He smiled at the surprised look on Will's face.   
  
Will was caught off guard and almost lost his balance. One hand went to the bed, and the other landed on Jack's upper thigh. He cursed himself for letting Jack turn the tables on him so quickly, but he was determined to stand his ground. 'If you're so cold, then try putting some clothes on. Mum's got a corset that I'm certain would fit you.'   
  
Jack smirked in amusement. I see she's got you trained. Didn't take long.'   
  
'What do you mean?'   
  
'You call her "Mum."'   
  
'I know...,' Will said as if addressing a child. 'I said "you mum." How is that considered trained?'   
  
Jack chuckled and pulled Will closer to him as he leaned back against the wall. 'You never said "your," you just said "Mum."'   
  
'I did not!' He refused to believe that he would willingly refer to Millarca as his mother, and he was damned certain he said 'your.' He tried to pull away from Jack, but Jack threw his legs around him, effectively preventing him from getting away. 'Let me go, Jack,' Will said, doing his best not to lose his patience, nor his self-control--even though he knew Jack would like that. Really like that. And he was becoming more and more consciously aware of where his hand was, and what it was close to.   
  
'But, darling, dearest, beloved,' Jack pleaded with false sincerity, 'I only want to cuddle. I've been banned from the outside world until this fiasco blows over, and I'm easily bored.'   
  
'And easily entertained. Surely, you could entertain yourself.'   
  
'Aye, that I could,' Jack agreed with a nod. 'I do come with built-in toys after all.' He gave Will a suggestive look and tightened his legs' grip on Will.   
  
'I really did not need to hear that...'   
  
'And Mother always taught me to share,' Jack continued as he began planting kisses on Will's jaw line.   
  
Will gave in and let Jack do as he pleased for the time being. He sighed happily as Jack kissed his way down to his chest. 'Jack...Jack!'   
  
Jack's head shot up. 'What?'   
  
'You bit me!'   
  
'Did not.'   
  
'There's blood on your lips.'   
  
Jack simply grinned in response. 'Well, since the skin's already broken, might as well no let it go to waste.' And with that, he went back to Will's chest and began sucking.   
  
Will sighed and moved his arms so that they rested around the back of Jacks neck. 'I suppose it's better than my neck,' he commented airily.   
  
'Mm.' He gave one last lick before raising his head again. 'Do us a favor. Lift your arms.'   
  
Will gave him a confused stare, but complied nonetheless--only to be temporarily trapped by his own shirt going over his head. 'Hey! Wha-what are you doing?'   
  
Jack smiled triumphantly at Will's bare chest. 'Much better,' he muttered hungrily.   
  
Before Will could question him, he was on his backside with Jack busily ridding him of all his other clothing and leaving him slightly dazed from the sudden action.   
  
'Do us another favor, luv,' Jack said, bringing Will back to the present. 'Lift yer hips just a bit.'   
  
'What? Why?!'   
  
Jack shrugged and reached under Will, giving Will a smart pinch on the small of his back. Will yelped and instinctively moved away from the pain. Jack seized the moment and effortlessly removed the vestiges of Will's clothing. He took a moment to smile appreciatively naked form.   
  
Will was lost between shock, anger, and embarrassment. He blushed under Jack's gaze. He managed to find his voice when Jack leaned down to kiss him. 'Jack, I--'   
  
'Hush, luv. I promise I won't do anything yer not ready for,' Jack said. He gave Will a gentle kiss and waited for an answer.   
  
Will looked from Jack to the closed door and back.   
  
Jack knew what Will was thinking and smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry, no one's going to barge in on us. She knows better.'   
  
Hesitantly, Will gave into his wanting need. 'I trust you, but if you start biting me in place you shouldn't be...'   
  
'Then I'll let you stake me. Deal.' Jack pressed his lips against will's and made his way down Will's body, kissing and nipping along the way.   
  
Will closed his eyes as he was enveloped by the sensations of Jack's wandering hands and wet mouth. He began mewling little moans as Jack's tongue danced on his inner thigh. He let out a gasp as Jack's warm mouth closed around him.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Millarca was sitting at the table, fuming about Bill Turner. Christine had shown up and offered to make her some tea. Now they were sitting across from each other, Millarca staring at her cup, and Christine staring at Millarca.   
  
'Do you want to talk about it?' Christine asked. Millarca didn't answer, so Christine assumed the worst. 'It's me. Isn't it?'   
  
Millarca looked up from her teacup and gave Christine a loving smile. 'Believe me, darling, it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with the past. As do all my problems it seems.'   
  
Millarca took a sip of her tea, and Christine followed suit.   
  
'Oh, God! Jack!!'   
  
Christine spit out what remained in her mouth of the warm liquid and began choking on the rest. Millarca, however, didn't seem to notice the lust-filled cry of her son's lover. She set down her cup and asked Christine 'Are you alright?'   
  
'I'm...fine,' she replied between gags.   
  
Moments later, Jack came down the stairs by twos. He was wearing his own pants and one of Will's shirts. He reached the foot of the stairs and made a beeline to Millarca and gave her a big hug and made to kiss her on the cheek, but she held up a hand to stop him.   
  
'You don't really kiss your mother with that mouth, do you?' Millarca asked, leaning away from Jack.   
  
'My mouth is a mouth of many talents,' Jack replied proudly. 'But some credit must be given to the tongue.'   
  
Christine was thankful that she had lost interest in her drink as she choked on the blatantly suggestive tone of Jack's voice.   
  
'Something wrong with her?' he asked as he nodded in Christine's direction.   
  
'Oh, she'll be fine,' Millarca replied. 'How are you? Are you doing alright?'   
  
'Never been better!' Jack replied excitedly. 'After all the setbacks Will and I have had, I believe we've made some real progress.'   
  
'So I heard.'   
  
'Oh, so that's what's wrong with her.' Jack looked back at Christine, who was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with him. He smirked and said 'just be glad it was Will and not me. I'm louder.'   
  
Her blush deepened and she looked to Millarca for some kind of support.   
  
'Gets it from my side of the family, I'm afraid,' Millarca commented with a shrug. 'His father once threatened to gag me.'   
  
Christine made a barely audible squeak.   
  
'Trust me, lass, when you feel nothing but pleasure, you don't care who hears ya',' Jack stated knowingly.   
  
'Is that why William is still upstairs?' Millarca asked. 'Embarrassment caught up with him?'   
  
'Not at all. He's asleep,' Jack replied. 'Poor thing's exhausted.'   
  
'It probably doesn't help that he's suffering from blood loss,' Millarca said.   
  
'Not that much,' Jack protested. 'Nothing like you. You're like a tick. You don't know when to quit--you're liable to get fat.'   
  
'If I were to become overweight, then people would perceive me as being well-fed, and therefore, rich. And since many would presume me to be wealthy, young men seeking out an easy fortune would be drawn to me like moths to a flame,' Millarca said as if it were the most logical answer in the world.   
  
'They'd have to get past me first!' Christine stated threateningly. 'Besides, too many young men would make you even fatter, then you'd end up rolling about the ground like a bloated tick.'   
  
'I like her. You should keep her,' Jack said jokingly.   
  
'I plan on it,' she quietly replied into her teacup, Jack barely catching it.   
  
'**I doubt she'd last very long,**' Jack said in Polish.   
  
Millarca looked up at jack then back at Christine. '**I have faith in her**,' she replied. '**What of the boy? Are you going to--**'   
  
'**No. I'd never wish eternal life onto another.**'   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: muses came back! I just hope they don't run away again... 


	16. Ridiculous Thoughts

_Warnings for this chapter_: Naughty Millarca stirring up some het action. Shame on her.  
  
_AN_: No real comment for this part. It simply exists. With mind control. Everyone likes that. **German**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Sixteen  
  
Ridiculous Thoughts_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Later that night, Will awakened to a terrible itch on his inner thigh, nagging to be scratched. He reached to scratch it and stopped upon feeling a scab. He groaned in annoyance and sat up to get a better look at it. It looked to be deeper than the one that had been on his neck. He ran his fingers over the identical dried dots of blood. He didn't remember Jack biting his leg--all he remembered was the sheer pleasure Jack had given him.   
  
Where was Jack anyway? Will looked around the moonlit room, but there was no sign of Jack. He hoped that Jack wasn't so stupid as to go out while the Hunter was roaming around. He could hope all he wanted, but he knew that Jack was indeed that stupid.   
  
He got out of bed and made himself presentable for the outside world before venturing downstairs. The room downstairs was lit by a single candle on the counter. Along with the light from the street lamps in the street, Will could see that there was no sign of Jack, but the part that unsettled him was that there was no sign of Millarca either. Jack wouldn't just leave without saying anything, would he?   
  
Something piled on center of the table caught his eye. He picked up the candle and went over to the table to see what it was. Upon closer inspection, he could see that whatever it was, it had fur and was breathing.   
  
He experimentally poked it with a finger. The mass of fur uncurled and rolled onto its back, reveling itself to be a cat. From what he could tell, it was a black cat. He would have thought it to be Zhemchug, but this cat wasn't as sleek and small as she was. No, this cat was rather large with long fur, a lot of it. He assumed that it was probably one of the neighbor's cats.   
  
He gently wiggled one of its hind legs to wake it up. The cat opened an eye and looked at him. Will could have sworn that cat was annoyed at him.   
  
'Come on, kitty,' he said as he lightly pushed the cat's side. 'You need to go home.'   
  
The cat batted at his hand and turned away from him.   
  
Will reached down and scratched the cat behind its ears. 'I suppose you can stay the night,' he said as he sat down. 'How did you get in anyway?'   
  
The cat sat up and moved closer to Will, where it lay on its back with its legs in the air.   
  
Will laughed and began lightly stroking the cat's belly. 'You're an easy thing to please,' he said when the cat began to purr. He was beginning to see why Jack, or anyone for that matter, could like the stuck-up creatures so much. The feel of the cat's soft fur running through his fingers, combined with the dull sound of the cat's purring, was very relaxing.   
  
His eyes traveled around the room and came to rest on the candle. It was almost hypnotic. He didn't remember setting his head on the table and falling asleep.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will awoke to the feeling of someone softly stroking his hair. It was a nice feeling, and he smiled lazily, still half asleep. He was still at the table; his head rested on his arms and his eyes remained shut. 'Mm...Jack.'   
  
'Wrong. Guess again,' a female voice said.   
  
Will's eyes flew open. He shot up and pressed himself against the back of the chair. Before him lay Millarca. 'What? When--?'   
  
'You have your mother's hair,' Millarca commented dreamily. She was lying on her stomach atop the table in nothing but her chemise. Her long hair hung loosely past her shoulders and onto the table top.   
  
There was something strangely disturbing, yet appealing, about the scene in front of him. He had to remind himself that this was Jack's mother lying across the table. Or perhaps, she was the one that needed reminding.   
  
Millarca picked herself up off the table and casually made her way to Will, who promptly removed himself from the chair and was looking for a way out. Unfortunately for him, Millarca was very good at forcing her prey into a corner, for he quickly found himself pressed into a corner with no escape.   
  
'Millarca? Er...Mum?'   
  
'Shh...' She pressed a finger to Will's lips.   
  
'Where's Jack?' he asked. He was beginning to really worry about what might happen if Jack was not around to keep Millarca under control.   
  
'He's not here,' she replied before pressing her lips against Will's. She continued to place small, teasing kisses on Will's mouth.   
  
Will froze. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. On one hand, there was a very beautiful woman in front of him, teasing him with light kisses and touches; on the other, he was supposed to be with Jack...but Jack was absent at the moment.   
  
He did his best not to respond to Millarca's advances and rationalize what exactly was happening, but Millarca was persistent and her actions persuasive. Before he realized it, he was returning the kiss with much enthusiasm.   
  
But why? He felt kind of stupid for questioning something that felt so good. He felt Millarca's hand weave itself into his hair. His own hands went to her waist. He really shouldn't have been doing this. His emotions were running wild. Confusion and guilt were at the top of the list, but easily overpowered by lust.   
  
'What's going on here?!'   
  
The voice Will heard was of a young woman's with an Irish accent. Christine's voice. Why was he hearing her voice? It sounded as if she were far away. He continued returning Millarca's affections unfazed.   
  
'What's going on where?'   
  
Will pushed Millarca off of himself. In that split second of hearing Jack's voice, everything came back to him and he realized what he was doing. He looked up to see Christine standing in the doorway, glaring at him with pure hatred.   
  
Jack poked his head out from behind her to see what was going on. Will averted his eyes to the ground. He couldn't bare to look Jack in the eye. Not after what he had just done.   
  
Jack looked from Will, who was looking flushed and guilty as could be, to Millarca, who had found a comb and was preening herself distractedly. His eyes narrowed at her. He had a good idea of what had just happened and who to blame. He pushed past Christine and grabbed Millarca by the upper arm. 'We need to talk.'   
  
'I've nothing to say to you,' she spat out in a venomous tone and tried to yank her arm away from Jack.   
  
'I think you do.' Jack dragged her towards the stairs. Before going up, he turned to Will and said 'I don't blame you, but I'm still very disappointed in you.' And with that, he and Millarca vanished up the stairwell.   
  
'Don't treat me like a child!' Millarca shouted from atop the stairs.   
  
'Then don't act like one!' Jack shouted back before slamming the door behind them.   
  
Will leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he give in like that? He wasn't even really attracted to Millarca. He looked up to see Christine standing on the bottom step, trying to hear what was being said behind the closed door. She didn't have to strain for too long.   
  
Jack's voice was the first to be audible. 'In case you haven't noticed, it's harder for someone to resist when they're tired! And he's damned near terrified of you when he's awake! Why can't you take a hint and leave him be?!'   
  
'Well, aren't you self-righteous! As if _you've_ never tried to steal one of my lovers from me!'   
  
'I might've flirted with one or two, but I've never tried to seduce any of them with that...that mind thing you do!'   
  
The shouting continued back and forth for a good ten minutes. Christine was clearly disappointed when they had switched to shouting in Russian.   
  
After a few quiet minutes, Jack reemerged from the room, shortly followed by Millarca. Both were seething from whatever the other had said. Jack stopped in front of Will and looked down at him expectantly.   
  
Will stared at Jack's feet, not wanting to face just yet. He had a feeling it was his turn next to be chewed out. Reluctantly, he stood. He was surprised when Jack's hand gently tilted his face up to look him in the eye. 'Jack, I'm...'   
  
'There's no need,' Jack interrupted. 'Yer just forbidden to pet any strange animals from now on is all,' he added, then gave Will a forgiving kiss.   
  
'What...?'   
  
I'll explain later,' Jack lied. 'I believe you owe your flower girl an explanation,' he said, giving Millarca a pointed look.   
  
'I'm not a flower girl,' Christine growled. 'And I could care less _who_ gives me an explanation!'   
  
'It's not all that important at the moment,' Millarca said with a charming smile as she came closer to Christine.   
  
Christine took a step back. 'Yes, it is! It is important! I know you started it! I heard what you said up there about you tricking others into loving you! Is that what you did to me?! How could you?' Tears were running down her face; she felt completely lost and betrayed.   
  
Millarca brought Christine into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. 'Shh. I made a mistake--I seem to be making a lot of them lately,' she said as she petted Christine's hair, trying to sooth her. She looked to Jack and signaled to the door for him to leave.   
  
Jack took the hint and led Will out of the room. 'You were wantin' to see Lizbeth, right?' he asked as they left the smithery.   
  
'Huh? Oh...right. I suppose,' he replied distractedly.   
  
'Look,' Jack said as he stopped Will. 'I forgive ye for kissin' Mum. It wasn't your fault. She was controlling you mind with hers--it's a sort of...family trait.'   
  
'Does that mean you can do it, too? Have you done it to me?' Will asked, afraid of the answer. What if Jack used mind control on him? Then what?   
  
Jack stiffened slightly. 'I'm out of practice.' He immediately began walking in the direction of Elizabeth's house.   
  
Will brightened and caught up to Jack. 'So, in other words, you can't.'   
  
'No, I'm out of practice,' Jack snapped defensively. 'Unlike others, I don't have a need to manipulate the people around me every chance I get.'   
  
'That's a lie if I ever heard one,' Will muttered under his breath.   
  
'Alright. You want me to mentally control you?'   
  
Will paused. What if Jack really could do it? He wasn't sure if he wanted to let Jack control him-who knew what would happen to him then. He decided to trust Jack enough not to do anything he'd end up hating him for. 'Sure,' he replied unsteadily, 'I'd like to see if you can.'   
  
Jack looked around, then led the way to an empty side street. 'Stand there,' he said, pointing at a spot on the wall.   
  
Will raised an eyebrow at him, but complied with a shrug. If it were anything like Millarca had done, then he'd have the feeling not caring and lack of control.   
  
Jack placed his hands on Will's shoulders and began to kiss him deeply.   
  
As nice as it was to have Jack's tongue in his mouth, Will was not feeling any different. He turned his face form Jack. 'Either you can't do it, or you're a lot slower than your mother,' he said once he was free of Jack's lips.   
  
Jack grinned and shook his head. 'But I did get you to willingly follow me and, for the most part, have my wicked way with little or now complaint,' he pointed out.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and walked back to the street and headed towards their original destination. Perhaps Jack had mastered the art of manipulation to the point of where he didn't need any special powers to get what he wanted. At least he knew that, with Jack, if he did anything questionable, it would be due to his own stupidity.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Elizabeth sat patiently in the parlor as her father spoke to an art dealer about the portrait of Countess Mircalla Karnstein. She was quite surprised to find that her father, the bumbling oaf that he was at times, could speak German fairly fluently. That could have been one of the reasons that he made it to become the governor of Port Royal. She loved her father dearly, but she sometimes wondered about his competency.   
  
The art dealer, Wolfgang Fickeisen as he called himself, showed a great interest in the painting. Elizabeth hoped that Jack and his sister wouldn't mind if she sold it. They hadn't shown much interest in the painting themselves; otherwise, she would have offered to give it to them. In any case, she felt a bit guilty in wanting to be rid of the painting.   
  
A servant entered the room and quietly informed Elizabeth of Will and Jack's arrival. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to hear this and stood to follow the servant back to the entryway.   
  
'Jack! I was just thinking of you,' she greeted him. She paused and took a closer look at Jack. He looked different. Younger. She decided not to say anything for now.   
  
'Oh? Now why would you be thinkin' of forgettable me? Thinking of marryin' me instead?' he asked teasingly as he cocked his head to the side and leaned back.   
  
'You wish it were so, don't you?' she replied back in the same tone. 'I'm going to sell that old painting. I hope you or your sister don't mind.'   
  
'Sister?'   
  
'Or was she your cousin? Millarca Karns.'   
  
'Oh, yes! Sister. We...hardly ever see each other. It's as if we're not related,' he said as convincingly as possible.   
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment then shrugged. 'I suppose that makes sense,' she said as she turned to lead the way to the parlor. 'But as for the painting, did either of you want it?'   
  
'I've no need for it, and I'm positive Millarca doesn't want it,' he replied. 'Did you want it?' he asked Will as he draped his arm around him.   
  
'Like Elizabeth, I want nothing to do with that painting,' Will said honestly.   
  
After they had entered the parlor, Jack froze when his eyes fell upon the Hunter. Will followed his gaze and nearly choked. One of them was cursed. That had to be it.   
  
Elizabeth noticed their reactions and asked 'Is something the matter?'   
  
This caught the Hunter's attention. His flicked over to Will and Jack. He looked surprised to see Jack to say the least.   
  
'**Good day to you, Herr Fickeisen!**' Jack said brightly in German.   
  
Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at him. '**Good day to you as well... You're looking rather well.**' He could have sworn he'd just killed Jack.   
  
'**Sticks and stones may break my bone, and then I'll heal and get over it,**' he replied, slowly edging back toward the door.   
  
'**Apparently so.**'   
  
'Lizbeth, dear.' Jack released Will, nudging him to the door. 'I seem to have left something here the other night. You wouldn't mind too terribly if Will and I went to have a look-see for it, would you?'   
  
'Not at all,' she replied. 'Just let me know if you need any help.'   
  
'Great! Come along.' Jack pushed Will through the door.   
  
'Now what?' Will asked, panic evident in his voice.   
  
'Now...we hide until he's gone.'   
  
'That's productive,' Will commented sarcastically.   
  
'It's better to be in here than out there. Now, come on!' Jack grabbed Will by the wrist and led him up the stairs.   
  
Wolfgang excused himself shortly after Jack and Will had left. He stood silently in the main hall, listening for any sign of the two. A door slammed shut upstairs, and he adopted a menacing grin as he made his way up the stairwell.   
  
Back in the parlor, Elizabeth stood with her father. She looked to the door and made up her mind to follow the supposed art dealer. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what it was. 'I'm going to help Jack,' she said to her father as an excuse. 'No need for him to make off with more than just his belongings.'   
  
'Oh, yes. Quite!' Governor Swann nodded in agreement and shooed his daughter out the door.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will was staring out the third story window as Jack listened through the door.   
  
'Has he gone yet?' Jack asked, taking his head away from the door.   
  
'No. He might still be down there.'   
  
'Looking for us.'   
  
'I thought he was after you,' Will said and turned to face Jack.   
  
'He's seen you with me three times. Once after he killed me,' Jack explained. 'He probably suspects that you're a vampire now.'   
  
'Oh.' Will looked out the window. If the Hunter thought Will was a vampire, then did that mean that he'd try to kill him like on? Unlike Jack, he wouldn't come back to life after being staked. But if he were... A gruff voice in sing-song sifted through the door before that thought could progress any further.   
  
'Come out and play, little kitten.'   
  
'We have to get out of here!' Jack looked frantically about the room. 'You'd think that there'd be more doors in a place this big, or secret passages, or...or something!'   
  
'Jack, there's a window right here,' Will pointed out as he opened the window and looked out. 'And see? There's a ledge wide enough to stand on. We could follow it to the roof and go in through that window over there.'   
  
'No. There must be somewhere we can hide in here.' Unfortunately, the room was bare, except for a full length mirror covered with a dusty, white sheet.   
  
Will stepped out the window and onto the ledge. 'Jack, come one! It's not even that far to the other window. I thought you weren't afraid of heights.'   
  
'Heights, no. Roofs and outsides of buildings, yes.' Jack stuck his head out the window and immediately caught sight of the spiked fence surrounding the property. There was an extremely low chance that he could land on it, but if the weather shifted into a hurricane, he might land on one of the spikes. He shivered at the thought and closed his eyes from the sudden feeling of nausea.   
  
The door behind him burst open, and Jack was torn between two possible deaths.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Ended like that 'cuz the muses are fighting over who gets control of the next paragraph. What will happen?! Will Jack jump out the window, miss the ledge and land in the bushes? Will he suck the evil Hunter-man dry? Is Will planning on asking Jack to turn him all vampy?! All this and less in the next pear-infested chapter of _Crimson Ways!_


	17. I Don't Need

_Warnings for this chapter_: The evil muse spoke to me just as I was leaving my room. So she's to blame. I think I'm on an angst thing at the moment.  
  
_AN_: Sorry this took so long to spit out. ::scratches head:: Lemme know if anything seems out of place or something. (Wrote half a week after the first.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Seventeen  
  
I Don't Need_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jack made up his mind; he'd kill that pesky Hunter then and there. He braced himself to turn and jump their attacker.   
  
'What on Earth are you two doing?!'   
  
Jack tensed and immediately regretted his decision to try and kill the Hunter, for now his fangs were out in plain view and Elizabeth was standing right behind him.   
  
Will looked from Jack to Elizabeth. 'You se,' he explained, 'that man is after Jack, and the window was the best option at the moment.'   
  
Elizabeth raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Will. 'Jack? Is this true?'   
  
'Yes. Yes, of course!' he agreed helplessly. He scooted over to give Will some room as he took a few calming breaths.   
  
Will landed effortlessly on the floor and went straight to Elizabeth, trying to take some of the attention away from Jack. 'It's a good thing you showed when you did,' he said.   
  
'Why do I have the feeling you two are keeping something form me?'   
  
'It's nothing, really. That man was just...an ex-lover of Jack's,' Will lied without much thought.   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Just stay off my roof, if you please,' she said then left the room.   
  
The moment the door shut, Jack rounded on Will. 'My what?! That is the most absolute idiotic lie I have ever heard! What makes you think my standards would ever go so low as to even _consider_ looking at that bloody moron in that way?!'   
  
'I-I'm sorry! I didn't think--'   
  
'Obviously! That seems to be one of your difficulties as of late,' Jack spat out.   
  
Will really didn't mean to insult him like that, but the only thing on his mind at the moment was how scary Jack was when he was annoyed and baring his fangs. He made a note not to piss him off.   
  
Jack went back to the window and leaned over the windowsill. He looked out to the ocean and sighed as the ocean breeze caressed his face. 'Sorry I blew up like that,' he apologized. 'I'm just really stressed right now. First Millarca, then him,' he nodded his head at the lingering form of Wolfgang just outside the grounds, 'and now this. It's a little much for one day, not to mention the past week.' He turned to Will with an apologetic grin.   
  
'No, it's alright. I guess I deserved it.' Will joined Jack by the window. 'So what is our plan of action now? It's not too late for Tortuga.'   
  
Jack leaned his head on Will's shoulder and closed his eyes in thought. 'Or we could bind and gag Millarca, throw her into the street and let the Hunter have what he originally came to get.'   
  
'You're not that heartless.'   
  
'Look who my mother is, mate.'   
  
'What about your father? He couldn't have been heartless as well.'   
  
Jack pondered it for a moment then answered. 'I suppose not. He was kind, generous...mortal. On his deathbed, he made me promise that I would respect the wishes of the one I loved. So any inklings of a heart that I might have I got from him.'   
  
Will looked down at Jack. What did he mean by that? Respect the wishes of the one he loved. Yeses and nos? Or did it go deeper than that? He began to think again of what it'd be like to be immortal. He could remain by Jack's side for the rest of eternity. For that, he'd risk his soul. But...if the other rules for vampires didn't apply, did that mean his soul would stay intact?   
  
Jack jumped forward a step, catching Will's undivided attention. 'Tortuga it is!'   
  
'What?'   
  
'We'll go to Tortuga, get that ingrate to follow us, then kill him,' he explained. 'But we'd have to find some way of getting Millarca to come with us--if she doesn't come, then there's less chance that Herr Fickeisen would take the bate. So that's where we're stuck.'   
  
'There seems to be more to setting the plan into action than the actual plan,' Will pointed out. 'How did she get here in the first place?'   
  
Jack opened his mouth to answer then quickly shut it. A huge, toothy grin formed. 'That's it! We'll throw her in a box and force her to come along. Now, how do we get her into the box?'   
  
'A box?! Jack, she's your _mother_!!'   
  
'Would you have pet that cat if you knew she was my mother?' Jack asked with a cocked brow.   
  
'No. Wait, what does the cat have to do with any of this?'   
  
'Let me lay this out for you,' Jack replied and continued as though speaking to a small child, 'Millarca, my mother, is a purebred vampire. They have extra perks. For example, the ability to take on the form of an animal. I, being dhampir, can only psychically link with an animal of my choice, intertwining our lives as one. That's my perk. Your perk is that you're human and you can die and stay dead.'   
  
'Lucky me,' Will said dryly. 'So does that mean Zenchig is as old as you are?'   
  
'Firstly, it's "Zhemchug." Secondly, she's about ten years younger. Looks damned good for her age, like me.'   
  
'So...if a normal person, like me, were to become a vampire, then what sort of "perks" would I get?' Will asked.   
  
'No.'   
  
'Huh?'   
  
'I'm not going to turn you into a vampire, Will.' Jack walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle then sighed and turned back to Will. 'Eternal life means eternal sadness.' He exited the room, leaving Will in confusion.   
  
Will couldn't understand what Jack meant. Jack always seemed so optimistic to him. Maybe it was his way of surviving from day to day. It had to be hard to watch all of one's friends and loves die away. It must have been a lonely existence. Looking at it that way, Will could understand why Millarca and Jack were so forgiving of each other. Why they seemed to let so many things slide. Each needed the other to cope, to survive.   
  
He quickly followed Jack out of the room and down to the main floor. Jack made a beeline for the parlor. Will had a feeling it was either for the wine rack or the portrait. He hoped it was for the wine. Upon entering the parlor, he found Jack deep in conversation with Governor Swann.   
  
'So you see, it would mean a lot to Millarca and myself if we could have the painting back in our possession,' Jack explained.   
  
'But I thought neither of you wanted it,' Elizabeth said from behind Will.   
  
'Changed me mind. Our dear old mum would at least like to have it back,' Jack replied, wondering how long Elizabeth had been there.   
  
'Oh? Well, feel free to take the painting in any case, but I'd like to know the real reason for your sudden change of heart, Jack,' she said.   
  
'Wonderful! Now, off you go to plan your yellow wedding,' Jack said, spitting out 'yellow' as though it where a curse word.   
  
'Just take your painting and leave. Will,' she turned to Will with a smile, 'this is for you.' She handed him an envelope sealed with red wax.   
  
Will took the envelope. 'So you finally decided on a date!'   
  
Elizabeth nodded. 'A month from Sunday.'   
  
'I'll be there,' he said as he hugged Elizabeth. 'I was beginning to doubt you'd ever marry.'   
  
'William!' She half-scolded him. 'Oh, go home.'   
  
'I'll see you later,' he said as he showed himself out.   
  
Before Jack followed, he stopped to speak to Elizabeth. 'I'll be back later tonight to pick up the painting,' he said.   
  
'I'll have it ready for you.'   
  
'Oh, yes! Before I forget, Will and I are takin' a trip for a little bit. I'll have him back in time for you lovely wedding, so you needn't worry about that.'   
  
'Where are you going?' she asked.   
  
'Tortuga.'   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Personal reasons.'   
  
Elizabeth sighed and gave up on badgering a straight answer from the pirate for the moment. They bid their farewells to each other and Jack met Will outside.   
  
Will and Jack arrived back at the smithery. Jack had been silent for most of the walk back, and Will found it a bit unsettling.   
  
'Jack? Is something wrong?' he asked as they entered.   
  
'No. Not at all,' he lied. 'Tell you what, you head upstairs, and I'll be right behind you. I need to have a word with Millarca. Alone.'   
  
Will nodded slowly and went ahead of Jack. He came across Millarca stacking playing cards in the form of a house. 'Jack wants to speak with you,' he said to her before going up to his room. He wanted to stay and hear what they had to say, but Will was willing to give Jack his privacy. Besides, if it was like some of their other conversations, he wouldn't have to be in the same room.   
  
Millarca looked up. 'He does? Very well.' She stood and walked out to the main room of the smithery. 'Now what?'   
  
Jack looked around. 'No flower girl?' he asked.   
  
'She had to go home to her mother for a while,' she replied. 'What is it that you want?'   
  
'We really need to take care of your friend, the Hunter. Came across him again today.'   
  
'He saw you after he killed you?!'   
  
'It was an accident. What's worse, he saw Will with me again,' he said in a hushed tone.   
  
'So he'll want the boy dead as well.'   
  
Jack nodded. 'I have a plan, though. We lure him to Tortuga, set a trap, and then kill him.'   
  
'And how are you planning to lure him there?'   
  
'Honestly? With you.'   
  
'I see. And the boy? What role does he play?'   
  
'He doesn't. We leave him here.'   
  
'How do you intend to do that?'   
  
Jack didn't answer her. He didn't have to.   
  
'There are other ways.'   
  
'It's the only way.'   
  
'You'll lose him.'   
  
'As long as he's safe, I don't care.'   
  
'...When do we leave?'   
  
'Tomorrow morning.'   
  
Millarca placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. 'Can you really break his heart into a million pieces?'   
  
Jack looked away. 'I have to. I've no choice in the matter.'   
  
'Then good luck.' She stepped aside for Jack to follow Will.   
  
Will sat on the bed, picking off the lint and stray hairs that had collected there. It seemed strangely quiet downstairs. There were no raised voices. No shouting. He wondered what the two of them were talking about.   
  
Jack took a deep breath before entering the room. It would take everything he had if he were to do this right. He stepped into the room and caught Will's eye.   
  
Will got off the bed and went straight to Jack. 'What did you talk about?' he asked.   
  
'It's none of your concern,' Jack replied coldly, feeling sick at the hurt look on Will's face.   
  
'Oh. Sorry.'   
  
'Millarca and myself are leaving Port Royal,' Jack said in the same cold tone.   
  
'So Millarca's coming willingly?'   
  
'I don't think you comprehend what I just said. Only Millarca and I are leaving Port Royal. You're staying here.'   
  
'But why?' This was strange. Why was Jack acting so weird?   
  
'Because we don't need you. _I_ don't need you.'   
  
'What are you talking about?'   
  
'I'm leaving, and I'm never going to return.'   
  
'Jack, I don't understand.' This couldn't be happening.   
  
'Of course you don't. You're only human. A side dish.'   
  
'What...?'   
  
'You are nothing.'   
  
'You don't mean that. What about what we've shared?'   
  
'Ha! Do you really think that _you_ are the only human I've ever been intimate with?!'   
  
'I...'   
  
'I've had more lovers than you could possibly imagine, been more intimate with countless others than I've been with you. You are nothing more to me than another notch on my bedpost.'   
  
Will looked at Jack in disbelief. He searched his eyes for any sign that it was some sort of cruel joke, but there was none. 'Jack...you're lying. You can't mean it!' Tears streamed down his face. 'You can't...'   
  
'Oh, but I do, William.' Jack took a menacing step towards Will. 'There are, of course, other ways of ending these trivial relationships.' He tipped Will's chin up with his hand. He looked deep into Will's eyes. 'Lay on the bed.'   
  
Will felt all control slip away as his body found its way to the bed and lay on it. Jack was controlling him.   
  
Jack loomed over Will, and he smiled a most unnerving smile, displaying his pointed fangs. He got on the bed and sat on Will's hips. 'Now, then. Show me that neck of yours.'   
  
Will complied. Something was wrong with this. He had to get away from Jack. He felt Jack's breath on his neck, then a sharp, stabbing pain where Jack had once bitten him. He summoned all his will power and screamed. He pushed Jack off of himself and scrambled past him, towards the door. He stumbled down the stairs and looked around the room for something to use to defend himself. He searched the drawers until he found a knife. Holding his throbbing neck with one hand and the knife in the other, he waited in a corner for Jack.   
  
Jack came, and once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he raised a brow at Will. 'Do you really think that will do any damage?' he asked with an amused smile.   
  
'I-I'll kill you if I have to,' Will warned him. It was an empty threat, but Jack didn't need to know that.   
  
'But for how long?'   
  
Why was Jack doing this? It didn't seem right. 'Long enough for me to get away.'   
  
'And then I'd hunt you down. It's amazing what you can do when you're part vampire.' He began to walk towards Will.   
  
Will pressed himself into the corner and tightly shut his eyes. If he were lucky, it would all be over with soon. Nothing happened, and he experimentally opened an eye. Jack was gone. He ran to the larger room, but there was no sign of him there either. Will dropped to his knees and stared at his blood-stained hand. 'Why is this happening? Please let this be a nightmare and let me wake up...,' he pleaded.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Ha-ha! I got it done! ^__^ 


	18. Liar

_Warnings for this chapter_: Annoyed Will and Christine. Short. Cliffhanger.  
  
_AN_: I was gonna get the next part done and post it along with this one, but that never happened. Also, did I already give Christine a surname?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Eighteen  
  
Liar_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Millarca went into the flower shop to talk to Christine while Jack waited outside. If they were going to lure the Hunter to Tortuga, they would need someone to tell him where they were going, and Christine was the best candidate for the job.   
  
Christine was in her usual place behind the counter, arranging and rearranging flowers in a vase. The bell on the door chimed, and she looked up. 'Milli!' She got out from behind the counter to properly greet Millarca.   
  
'Christine, I have a favor to ask of you,' Millarca said as she gave Christine a hug.   
  
Christine placed her hands on her neck. 'Anything that does not involve my neck.'   
  
'No, not this time. I need you to tell someone that Jack and I are leaving for Tortuga.'   
  
'Tortuga? Why are you going there?' Christine asked.   
  
'To set a trap. We intend to kill the Hunter.'   
  
Christine shrunk at the mention of Millarca killing again. 'Do you want me to come with you?'   
  
'No, you don't need to come. It would be too dangerous for you.'   
  
'I don't care. I'll come if you want me to!'   
  
Millarca placed a loving hand on Christine's cheek. 'What I want is for you to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt on my behalf.'   
  
Christine sighed disappointedly. 'So who is it that you want me to tell?'   
  
'A Hunter. He has a large frame, muscular, and let's see... Oh, he's German.'   
  
'I think I know who you're talking about! He was in here earlier the day we met.'   
  
'Then you will have no trouble in tracking him down?'   
  
'Not at all!' Christine proclaimed. 'When will you be leaving?'   
  
'Tomorrow morning.'   
  
'When will you be coming back?'   
  
Millarca thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not exactly certain. A couple weeks to a month.'   
  
'I'll wait for you! For as long as it takes, I'll wait for you,' she swore.   
  
Millarca smiled at Christine. She lifted her chin and closed her lips around Christine's. 'I will look forward to seeing you again.'   
  
Christine smiled and waved dreamily to Millarca, watching her leave. The moment the door closed, her dreamy look changed to a glare. 'If you really think I'm going to stay put, you have another thing coming, you stupid vampire. Tortuga. Honestly, does she think I'd trust her around a bunch of bloomin' whores?! After what she just did?' Christine threw her apron onto the counter and yelled into the back room 'I'm leavin'!'   
  
'Be back for supper,' her mother shouted back.   
  
'Can't! I'm leavin' for good!'   
  
Her mother calmly walked into view. 'You're what?'   
  
'I'm leaving.'   
  
'On yer own? Ye'll never survive.'   
  
'Yes, I will.'   
  
Her mother rolled her eyes and sat behind the counter. 'Fine, get yer things and leave. I'll give ya' a week and you'll be back.'   
  
'Bye, Mama!' Christine kissed her mother's cheek as she passed her and went to the back room and up the stairs to her room. She grabbed what little money she had and left to look for the Hunter.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will was cleaning off the crusted blood from his hand and neck. It seemed strange that he wasn't tired in the least. The other times that Jack had bitten him left him drained of energy. Jack hadn't drained him of any blood. He must have had the time to do so, but he didn't. That didn't sit right with Will. It didn't make any sense.   
  
Will tied a neckerchief around his neck, hiding the new wound. He was determined to track Jack down and interrogate him. He selected one of his newer swords and set off for the Black Pearl. Along the way, he ran into Christine.   
  
'Hello, Mr. Turner.'   
  
'Hello, Miss O'Riley.'   
  
They stared awkwardly at each other. Christine was the first to break the silence. 'What do you know of this Hunter? Do you know where he is?'   
  
'No, why?'   
  
'I have to deliver a message,' she answered.   
  
'What message?'   
  
'That Millarca is going to Tortuga.'   
  
'When is she leaving?'   
  
'Tomorrow morning. Why? Didn't they tell you?'   
  
'No, Jack's leaving me in the dark. Actually, he's just leaving me. Period,' Will replied hotly.   
  
'Milli thinks she's leaving me behind to wait for her.'   
  
Will gave her an amused smirk. 'She obviously doesn't know you very well.'   
  
'Obviously. I'm going to book passage with the Hunter. Do you want to join me?'   
  
'I can't. The Hunter's seen me several times with Jack, so he thinks I'm an accomplice of sorts. Maybe even one of them.'   
  
'Then what are you going to do?'   
  
'I was going to have a little talk with Jack, but I think now I'll sneak aboard the Black Pearl and go to Tortuga.'   
  
'Then I'll see you there?'   
  
'I suppose so.'   
  
'Well, then. Good luck to you, Mr. Turner.'   
  
'The same to you, Miss O'Riley.'   
  
They went their separate ways. Will was feeling extremely annoyed by what he had just found out. What was going on? Had they just been using him and Christine to their advantage? Did they trust her more than they trusted Will?   
  
When Will reached the docks, he saw Jack leaving in the direction of Elizabeth's home--more than likely to retrieve the painting. After Jack was out of sight, he looked around, trying to figure out how he was going to get aboard the Black Pearl.   
  
'So ye are comin'?' a female voice asked from behind him.   
  
Will turned to see who it was, ready to pull out his sword. 'Annamaria!'   
  
'Jack said ye weren't coming with us.'   
  
'Jack doesn't know I'm coming,' Will said, carefully choosing his words. 'I wanted to surprise him once we were a few days out.'   
  
Annamaria smirked at the thought of Jack's reaction. She knew Jack was agitated for some reason that involved Will. Having the boy surprise him with his presence once they were a good deal out at sea would either agitate him more or relieve him. In either case, the initial shock would be most amusing. 'Then come along. I'll be more than happy to assist you.'   
  
'Thank you!' Will couldn't believe his good fortune.   
  
Once they were aboard the Pearl, Annamaria informed the crew of what was happening and made them swear not to tell their captain or his supposed sister. Millarca was going to join them in the morning just before they left, and Jack was going to be gone for the next hour, giving them enough time to show Will around the ship, so that he could remain hidden without being cooped up in a single room the entire time.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Christine had been checking the various taverns and pubs, looking for the Hunter. She finally found him in a back corner of one. Carefully, she approached him, still unsure on how she was going to convince him to take her with him. 'P-pardon me...'   
  
'Ja?'   
  
She looked around then in a hushed voice asked 'Do you kill...vampires?'   
  
He pulled a chair from a neighboring table next to him, and indicated for her to sit. 'Speak.'   
  
She hoped that she could act well enough for the Hunter to fall for her trick. 'I...my brother is in great danger,' she explained in a frightened voice. 'A vampire is planning to kill him.'   
  
Wolfgang looked Christine over. It was possible that the boy that Jack Sparrow was toting around was the girl's brother. 'How do you know?'   
  
Luckily for Christine, he was speaking slowly and clearly enough for her to understand, and she did her best to do the same for him. 'On his neck,' she said, pointing to her own, 'are two little holes. He has not been the same ever since he got them.'   
  
Wolfgang nodded understandingly. 'Have you seen the vampire?'   
  
'No, but I know where he is.'   
  
'Where?'   
  
'Tortuga.' He took the bait, so now was her chance to push her luck. 'I know my way around Tortuga. I can help you.'   
  
'You are a child.'   
  
'I love my brother very much. I would rather die than have him become one of those monsters.'   
  
Wolfgang rubbed his chin in thought. It would be most helpful to have someone that could show him around the unfamiliar city. 'You may accompany me.'   
  
'Thank you, sir!' she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a grateful hug.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
The Black Pearl was already on its way to Tortuga by sunrise. Two days into the voyage, Jack was roaming the deck, blowing up at any little flaw to be found. He was steadily getting worse, as were the arguments he'd been having with Millarca in his cabin. It was becoming too much for the crew to have their captain in such a disagreeable mood. Annamaria pulled Will aside that day and pleaded for him to reveal himself to Jack. Will reluctantly agreed and made his way to Jack's cabin that night. His hand was on the door when the yelling from within started. Instead of barging in like everyone wanted him to, he chose to eavesdrop.   
  
'This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up--!'   
  
'If I hadn't shown up, your sweet William would still be in the dark about you!'   
  
'As if that matters! Now he thinks I'm evil! There's no hope of ever being with him again...'   
  
'And just who's fault is that?'   
  
'Mine...,' Jack replied miserably. 'I shouldn't have treated him like that.'   
  
'But you did, and there is no taking it back. You can't fix a broken heart.'   
  
'And what of you?! At least I gave Will closure. You're just leaving your flower girl.'   
  
'She'll forget about me. Humans are good at forgetting.'   
  
'They're also good at not listening to good advice.'   
  
'You should have given him the chance to take your so-called "good advice."'   
  
'Will wouldn't know good advice if it hit him on the head.'   
  
'Neither would you.'   
  
'That may be, but at least the effects of not taking said good advice would be temporary on myself.'   
  
'They could be temporary for him as well.'   
  
'I refuse to turn anyone into...into whatever the bloody Hell we are!'   
  
Will left the area and went back to where Annamaria and half the crew were waiting for him.   
  
'Well?' Annamaria was the first to approach him. 'How did it go?'   
  
'It didn't.'   
  
'What? Why the Hell not?!'   
  
'I want to wait until broad daylight with everyone watching. I'd love to see him handle that.' He went straight to his hammock in the back corner and seethed. So Jack thought he was incapable of listening to him. He was right, but that gave him no right to do what he did. Will was going to give him Hell the next day.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
The sun was high in the sky, and the crew was growing more anxious as the day wore on. Jack had slipped into a depression and had been unusually quiet the entire morning. He was now lethargically hanging over the helm mumbling to himself. He was wondering if it was too late to turn the ship around and go back to Port Royal. Back to Will. He wanted to apologize to Will for everything. For getting him involved, for breaking his heart. But Will would probably reject him, turn him away. 'Probably hates my bleedin' guts...'   
  
'Close.'   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: I'm gonna work on the next part in-between converting bits of this into comic format. 


	19. Still Can't

_Warnings for this chapter_: Blood, annoyed Will, depressed Jack, kitty Millarca. ...Explanation chapter in the middle. Shortish.  
  
_AN_: I had this done at the beginning of the week, but I procrastinated with doing anything with it. ^.^;; Gomen ne...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Nineteen  
  
Still Can't..._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jack whirled around to come face to face with Will. 'Will!'   
  
A loud smack sounded across the deck of the Black Pearl, followed by the thud of Jack's body hitting the floor.   
  
'And don't you even _try_ to say you didn't deserve that!'   
  
Jack scrambled back onto his feet. 'Why are you here?!' he asked frantically. 'You should be back at Port Royal! I'm taking you back.'   
  
Will raised his hand again, and Jack flinched. 'I'm not going anywhere without a proper explanation.'   
  
'Will, please! Just listen to me--'   
  
'No. _You_ listen. I am sick and tired of your lying!' He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack's heart. 'And if this is the only way to get your undivided attention, then so be it.'   
  
Jack glanced around at the interested faces of his crew. 'Can we finish this later or somewhere else?' he asked just above a whisper.   
  
Will rolled his eyes. But Jack did have a point. If he was going to get the answers he wanted, it would be best not to pursue them in front of those that were uninvolved. He grabbed Jack by the collar and dragged him to his cabin. 'You, out!' he shouted at Millarca.   
  
She was sitting on the center of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. 'Ooh, forceful,' she purred.   
  
Will pushed Jack into a corner and stormed over to Millarca. He grabbed her wrist and led her out the door. 'I'll deal with _you_ later,' he said before slamming the door in her face and turning to Jack. With a few quick steps, he was looming over Jack, glaring down on him. 'Explain yourself.'   
  
'It was for your own good,' Jack said weakly.   
  
Will slammed his hand against the wall next to Jack's head, making him cringe. 'That isn't good enough! Why did you treat me like that?! _How_ could you treat me like that?!'   
  
'I...I don't know.' Jack guiltily looked to the ground. 'I...'   
  
'You what, Jack? Thought I couldn't handle the truth? Didn't think I could fend for myself? Didn't trust me? Well? Which is it?'   
  
'I didn't want you to get hurt.'   
  
'It's a little late for that, Jack!'   
  
'I know... Can ye ever forgive me?' he asked quietly. He looked up at Will hopefully.   
  
'You know, I really have no idea.'   
  
'I can understand if you hate me.'   
  
'I don't _hate_ you, Jack. I really don't know how I feel at the moment,' Will said as walked towards the bed and sat down. He placed his head in hands. He was so overwhelmed at the moment and wasn't sure about anything anymore. 'How am I supposed to feel?'   
  
Jack followed Will with his eyes. He wanted to hold Will in his arms and make everything better, but that probably wasn't the best course of action at the time being. 'I didn't hurt you too badly did I? Physically, I mean,' he asked.   
  
Will pulled off the neckerchief and tilted his head to show Jack the damage. 'I only lost as much blood as I bled, but you bit me pretty deep.'   
  
'Yea...I was tryin' to scare ye away.' He had to look away from scab, feeling a hunger rising from within.   
  
'You didn't do a very good job.'   
  
'So I noticed,' Jack replied with a small grin. 'But I'm glad.'   
  
'Glad for what? You don't make any sense. I thought I might have had you figured out, but I guess I didn't.' Will closed his hands together and rested his chin on them. 'It seems like I'm back to square one with you. Instead of being afraid and confused, I'm just confused. _Why_ would you want to scare me off like that? Do you really think that I cannot take care of myself? Did you stop to think of how I might feel?'   
  
Jack went to Will and sat next to him. 'I did what I felt was right at the time. I can see now that I was far from right. For what it's worth, I...I still love you.'   
  
Will looked up at Jack. 'You have a funny way of showing it,' he remarked.   
  
Jack bit his lip and looked away. 'I suppose that when you get to be my age, you tend to forget things more easily. I'm so used to my solitary existence that...I'm afraid of commitment,' he admitted. 'Aside from my mother, I've never been very close to anyone. I'd rather lose someone to my own stupidity than to death. I...I don't want to watch them wither away while I remain practically frozen in time for all eternity. I watched my father, my aunt, my cousin...the entire side of my father's family die that way. I don't think I'd be able to handle it again. It wouldn't be so bad if I could die, but...'   
  
'But you can't,' Will said for him.   
  
Jack nodded weakly and continued. 'Even chopping off a vampire's head is questionable. Some say it'll kill us, some say that if the head is placed atop the neck, it will reattach itself, and then there are others that claim that the head will regrow, or even that the body will regrow from the head. Kind of gruesome once you think about it, and I definitely don't want to find out for myself. Guess I'll be here until Judgment Day.'   
  
They sat in silence, neither sure what to say next. A scratching from the other side of the door broke the silence.   
  
'Ignore her,' Jack said.   
  
'Why does she act like that?'   
  
'Why do we all act the way we do?' Jack countered. 'Everyone is raised different with different morals and expectations. She was raised a purebred vampire; I was raised a dhampir, though my father did his best to pretend I was human. I always liked his family,' he said with a nostalgic smile.   
  
Will closely watched Jack with great interest. 'Why is that?' he asked, wanting to know more about Jack's family and past--it seemed like a subject that Jack was not so quick to go into. And he felt he deserved this explanation.   
  
'Even though most of them knew that I was half vampire, they still treated me as if I were a normal human being. Not different, not like a disease. Around them, I sometimes forgot that I wasn't human, but my mother has always been quick to remind me.'   
  
'You said so yourself, you're half human. Right?' Will turned to Jack and leaned a little closer. 'Doesn't that make you...even somewhat human?'   
  
'If you put it that way, then yes. But that would also mean that all vampires are somewhat human. There are very few that would not take that remark of yours as an insult. Most are quite proud of their heritage or loss of humanity. Me...I've never really fit into the Vampyr community. "Too human" is what they say,' Jack explained. 'I've never been much good at all of the powers we have. My fangs are quick to show, but I've little control in getting them back in--ye've witnessed that on several occasions. My psychic abilities are below par, and, to top it all off, I'm allergic to garlic! What sort of all-powerful being is allergic to bloody garlic?'   
  
'The sort that, no matter how hard I try, I can't find it in my heart to hate,' Will answered.   
  
Jack glanced up. 'Even if I screw everything up constantly?'   
  
Will let out a soft laugh. 'You were like that when I met you.'   
  
'Was not.'   
  
'You were, too. Now shut up.' Will closed the distance between him and Jack with a deep kiss. 'You're a stupid vampire or dhampir, whatever you want to call yourself, but you're _my_ stupid vampire,' he said after breaking away for air.   
  
'So I'm forgiven?' Jack eyed Will's neck.   
  
'Not _that_ forgiven,' Will stated sternly.   
  
'Not yet, at least,' Jack assured him and pushed Will down on the bed. 'Let me give you a proper apology.'   
  
'Jack,' Will said warningly. 'You're damned lucky I haven't run you in with my sword just yet, so don't push your luck.'   
  
Jack grunted in annoyance, but made no move to remove his weight from atop Will. 'Can't we just stay here? And cuddle?'   
  
'Cuddle?' Will asked with a raised brow. Wait, he was supposed to be angry with the pirate, not cuddling! Either Jack knew how to squirm out of these situations, or Will loved him enough to let his bad behavior slide. More than likely, it was both.   
  
'Yes, cuddle. I'm quite content with cuddling.'   
  
The scratching at the door returned, followed by a pathetic yowl.   
  
Jack shot up and glared at the door. 'What?!' The door flew open.   
  
The large, fluffy cat that had been pawing at the door fell forward, onto the floor. Not taking the time to look, she darted underneath the bed.   
  
'How...?' Will looked form the door to Jack, unsure of what had just happened.   
  
'Dhampir trick.'   
  
'Oh. Any other tricks you'd like to tell me about, or will I have to find out on my own?' He was getting peeved at how many secrets Jack had been keeping from him.   
  
'I know a great deal of tricks,' Jack replied huskily, turning his attentions back to Will.   
  
'No. And definitely not when who I think it is, is under the bed.'   
  
Jack hung his head in defeat. 'I understand. So you're not still mad at me?'   
  
'Of course I'm still mad at you!' Will shoved Jack off of himself and sat up. 'Why shouldn't I be?'   
  
'Because I'm a cute and lovable rascal?' he offered.   
  
'You're a rascal, alright. Though I'm not so sure about cute and lovable,' Will replied in an annoyed tone.   
  
A silence settled over them, and Jack stood up and began to walk to the door. 'I'd better get back. We can talk later tonight--I'll even kick Millarca out for you,' he said and left to go back outside.   
  
Will pushed himself off of the bed and knelt on the floor. He looked under the bed and reached for the mass of fur. He pulled out the cat by the scruff of her neck; it was the same cat from the other night. She twisted and hissed at him in his hold. 'Oh, shut up!' he said as he dropped her on top of the bed. 'Is it true that you were going to just leave Christine in Port Royal and never return?'   
  
The cat glared up at him and hissed. Her ears were flattened against her head, and she growled her complaints.   
  
Will reached down for her, and she swiped at him. He yelped in pain and quickly withdrew his hand. He looked at the damaged caused to the back of his hand and grimaced. There were three crimson lines stretching from his wrist to his knuckles. They were deep and quite painful, and the skin along the edges had been torn up.   
  
She hissed at him one last time and turned her back on him.   
  
'I hope a storm hits and you get thrown overboard!' he shouted at her as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. He went back out onto deck to see what he could do to help out.   
  
'My, God! Will, what did ye do to yer hand?!' Annamaria exclaimed from behind him.   
  
'Huh?' Will lifted his throbbing hand to see what she was talking about. Blood was slowly oozing its way down to his fingertips and onto the deck. 'A cat scratched me,' he explained. 'I didn't think she had gotten me so deep.'   
  
'I should've warned ye not to play with the cat,' Jack said from behind him. He took Will's hand in his own, a hungry gleam in his eye.   
  
Annamaria cleared her throat, drawing Jack's attention away. 'Do ye want to get him bandaged? I can take care of things here.'   
  
Jack nodded gratefully and led Will below deck.   
  
'Jack, I'm fine. I can do it myself.'   
  
'But it might be infected,' Jack said as he turned to Will and pressed him against the wall. 'It needs to be cleaned. Disinfected.' He lifted Will's hand to mouth and began sucking the blood off of Will's fingers.   
  
Will sighed in annoyance, but let Jack do as he pleased.   
  
Jack cleaned Will's hand free of the blood and had grown bored and unsatisfied by how seemingly little the cuts were bleeding. He began kissing his way up Will's arm then went straight to his neck once he hit cloth. Without another thought, he bit into Will's neck.   
  
Will gasped and held onto Jack. Eventually, he felt the world spinning around him, and everything slowly went to dark.   
  
Jack finished, and was in the best mood he'd been in for the past few days. He lifted Will's unconscious body and smiled lovingly down at him. 'Plan on bein' too tired to leave the bed until we return to Port Royal, luv.' He carried Will back to his cabin and set him on the bed next to the cat.   
  
She yawned and looked up at him with curiosity.   
  
'He'll be out for a while,' Jack explained. 'And I plan on keeping it that way.' He brushed a few strands of hair from Will's face. 'And if I find so much as one hair out of place, ye'll be walkin' the plank,' he promised before leaving.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: So yea... 


	20. Everything I Said

_Warnings for this chapter_: Short!! I couldn't think of anything. And sap.  
  
_AN_: This part was hard for me to write... I wan't sure what I wanted to happen, so it's shorter than most of the previous chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Twenty  
  
Everything I Said_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jack reappeared on deck shortly after he left Will in his cabin. He made his way to Annamaria, who was steering the ship, and took the helm from her.   
  
She gave him a curious look and asked 'Where's Will?'   
  
'He's getting some rest,' Jack replied, looking away from her.   
  
She let out a sigh and shook her head. 'Why can't ye just let him do what he wants?'   
  
'Because he's a bloody idiot,' he said as he leaned on the wheel.   
  
'And you're not?' She cocked her head to the side and gave him a bemused smile.   
  
'It's different.'   
  
'So what are ye plannin' to do with him once we reach Tortuga? Ye can't just leave him locked up in your room.'   
  
'We shouldn't be there for too long. I'll let him out when we're back on our way to Port Royal,' Jack explained. 'I'm sure he'll understand.'   
  
'And what if he doesn't? What then, Jack?'   
  
'Then...I don't know. He had to bloody show up, didn't he?' he grumbled to himself.   
  
'You were intendin' to leave him, weren't you?'   
  
'So? It would have been better that way! He would have been safe,' he said in his defense.   
  
Annamaria walked to the other side of the wheel so that she faced Jack. 'But he wouldn't be happy. He loves you with all his heart, and you're blind to that. Even I can see that.'   
  
'Funny, you givin' me lectures on love.'   
  
'Sometimes only the outsider can see what's really going on.'   
  
'And what is going on?' he challenged.   
  
'If ye can't see for yourself, then ye don't deserve to know,' she said and left Jack to his thoughts.   
  
Jack stared out at the open ocean, wondering what Annamaria could have possibly meant. Did she mean that Will was going to leave him? If that was it, then it'd probably be better that way. At least then, Will wouldn't be dying for Jack's sake. He wouldn't be able to live with himself with Will's death on his hands. He could always take his mother's advice and make Will immortal. He really cared for the whelp--more so than he had for anyone else before.   
  
He'd like to spend the rest of eternity with Will, but would Will want to spend the rest of eternity with him? Will mentioned it, but that by no means meant that he'd actually sat down and thought it through. There was no way that Will could possibly understand the immense boredom that coincided with being immortal. He would have to sit down and have a long talk with Will later on about it, but it would have to wait until after they'd gotten rid of the Hunter. There was no need to possibly have Will dying repeatedly if he truly wished to become a vampire. Jack straightened, feeling more confident about his plan.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Will was half awake when he felt paws kneading as his leg. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately recognized his surroundings. So it wasn't a dream; Jack had really left him, and he'd followed like a lovesick fool. He propped himself on his elbows to scold Millarca for not letting him alone. He looked down at the cat, purring happily away. It was Zhemchug, not Millarca. Will's expression lightened and he reached down to pet the cat.   
  
She looked up at Will and meowed.   
  
'Do you know where Jack is?' he asked, feeling a little stupid for talking to a cat.   
  
She yawned and looked at the door.   
  
'I suppose that is an answer. Thank you,' he said and got off the bed. Once off, he momentarily blacked out. He shut his eyes tight and leaned against the wall for support until the feeling faded. He took an experimental step forward, and everything seemed right, but he was feeling more tired than he'd ever felt before. He even felt more exhausted than the first time he let Jack bite him. That's right, Jack bit him again. And from what he could tell, Jack drained him of a lot more blood than the first time. He narrowed his eyes and fell back against the wall. 'He did this on purpose...,' he seethed. If that was how Jack was going to play it, then fine. He'd just fake fainting earlier to get Jack off him if he insisted on keeping him bed ridden for the rest of their trip. 'Bloody leech.' He willed himself forward and made it a few steps before the darkness claimed him again.   
  
Zhemchug trotted to the edge of the bed and sat back down. She looked down at Will's unconscious figure for a few minutes before jumping down and curling up beside him.   
  
Jack returned to his cabin after nightfall to find Will on the floor with Zhemchug. He looked peaceful enough, but Jack doubted that the floor was as comfortable as Will made it look. He went over to Will and lifted him onto the bed. He stroked a few strands of hair from Will's face. He lay next to Will and began lightly stroking his hair.   
  
'Mm... Jack...,' Will mumbled as Jack stroked his hair. His brows furrowed when the memory of the last person to touch him like that drifted into his mind. He opened his eyes, half expecting to see Millarca smiling at him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jack instead   
  
Jack smiled down at him. 'Have a nice nap?'   
  
Will smiled back innocently. 'Yeah, but I'm still tired.'   
  
'Of course you are,' Jack said as he leaned down to tenderly kiss Will.   
  
Will lazily kissed back, doing his best to keep it that way. He was determined to have enough energy for when they reached Tortuga.   
  
'What...happened?' he asked, knowing full well what had happened.   
  
'Nothin', luv. Ye just had yerself a faint is all. Nothin' to worry about,' Jack said. He propped himself up and lightly kissed Will's forehead. 'Nothin' at all,' he said as he kissed his way to Will's neck, lifting Will slightly and tilting his head back to better expose his neck.   
  
Will sighed and braced himself. He felt Jack's fangs pierce his skin through the wound Jack had left before. This time, he felt no pain at all, just the faint feeling of erotic pleasure. If he were not so tired and out of it, he would have been fully aroused by the act. He was torn between letting Jack drain him into unconsciousness and falling through with his plan. He could feel his world slipping away, and chose to fake fainting. He relaxed his entire body and went completely limp in Jack's arms.   
  
Jack, however, did not stop. He grinned slightly into Will's neck. Will wasn't so stupid after all, but he would have to try harder to outsmart Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
When Jack didn't stop sucking on Will's neck, Will opened his eyes, trying to focus them on Jack. So his plan failed. Now what was he going to do? He lifted his arms and did his best to try and push Jack off of himself. 'Jack, please... W-why?' He fought to hold onto consciousness, his vision blurring in and out.   
  
Jack pulled back and contemplated whether or not to answer Will.   
  
Will brought his hand up to Jack's face and lightly ran his thumb over Jack's lips, wiping some of the blood from them. 'Tell me, Jack. Why are you doing this? Why do you keep lying to me?' he asked.   
  
Jack looked down, unable to answer.   
  
Will cupped Jack's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. 'Jack...'   
  
Jack could feel Will's hands shaking from the effort it was taking Will to perform such a simple act. He took Will's hands in his own and kissed them gently. 'I don't want you to get hurt,' he replied. 'This...this is the only ay I know how.'   
  
'But I am hurting, Jack. You're hurting me with your lies,' Will said slowly. 'Why can't you just ask me?'   
  
'Because you never listen.'   
  
'Only when you lie to me.'   
  
Jack stared into Will's dark brown eyes. Will was right; he didn't listen to Jack when he lied, ever since they had first met. He'd never taken the time to fully realize it until now. Jack took Will up in his arms in a tight embrace. 'I'm so sorry, Will. Please forgive me.'   
  
Will closed his eyes and smiled. Feeling a sense of closure over the subject, he let sleep overtake him.   
  
Jack leaned against the headboard with Will sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked down at Zhemchug where she sat on the floor staring at him. 'What is it Zhem?'   
  
'Mrow...' She jumped onto the bed and curled up beside Jack.   
  
He reached down and scratched her behind her ears. 'I know, Zhem,' he said quietly.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
When Will next awoke, he was being held protectively in Jack's arms. He sighed happily and snuggled closer. Maybe now, after their little talk, Jack would finally just let him be and trust him. He slightly doubted it, but he was willing to give the pirate another chance. He wondered why he was giving Jack chance after chance after chance. He nestled his face into Jack's chest, savoring the smell.   
  
Jack grumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on Will.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Aww! How sappy!! *gag* 


	21. Wanted

_Warnings for this chapter_: ...I think my rating went up with this chapter. *blink* Damn that horny muse.  
  
_AN_: Hey, I think I'm getting better at writing pointless smut! ^__^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Twenty-one  
  
Wanted_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will grumbled in annoyance as his makeshift pillow stirred from beneath him. He clutched onto the fabric near his face to try and steady it.   
  
'C'mon, lad, we're nearing Tortuga, and I can't stay here the whole time,' Jack said, lightly prying Will's fingers loose.   
  
'Yes, you can,' Will argued sleepily. 'Annamaria and Gibbs are capable enough on their own.'   
  
'This coming from the man that insists on being productive.'   
  
'You're the one that insisted there were productive things to do in bed,' Will commented as he snuggled close to Jack.   
  
It was too easy... Jack closed his eyes, using all his will power to keep from demonstrating just how 'productive' they could be. Will was too tired to think straight, and Jack was not going to use that to his advantage. No matter how much his body insisted he should. 'How's about you comin' with me and getting' some fresh air?' he suggested.   
  
'A bird might be carrying a rock and accidentally drop it on my head and kill me,' Will mumbled. 'I thought you wanted me to be safe and sound.'   
  
Jack sighed and sat up, holding Will up with him. 'You can stay safe and sound once we reach Tortuga. Until then, I need to get up.'   
  
'Don't worry; I'll come with you.'   
  
'With me? Where?' Jack asked with a raised brow as he freed himself from Will and stood. He wondered if Will even knew what they were talking about what.   
  
'Outside. Tortuga. Wherever you go,' Will replied. He pushed himself off the bed and leaned against Jack for support. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight again.'   
  
'Will, you can't follow me to Tortuga until after I've disposed of the Hunter. I don't want you getting hurt.'   
  
'I have an idea.'   
  
'You do, do ye?'   
  
Will nodded and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. 'We can go back to bed and sleep.'   
  
'_You_ can go back to bed.'   
  
'Not without you.'   
  
'Will...'   
  
'I'm not going to stay put while you put your life in danger. Let me come with you, Jack.'   
  
'Not to be sayin' that dyin' isn't unpleasant, but it's not like I can really die.'   
  
Will looked at Jack and pleaded with his eyes. 'Please. I'll forgive you.'   
  
'So yer blackmailin' me?'   
  
'I wouldn't call it blackmailing.'   
  
'Then what do ye call it?'   
  
'Compromising.'   
  
'Fine, but yer still weak, so you should stay in bed.'   
  
'And just who's fault is that?'   
  
'Alright! You can sit around at my feet like a dog.'   
  
Will ran a finger up and down Jack's arm. 'But I don't want to be a dog. You like cats, right? Can't I be a cat and curl up against your leg?'   
  
Jack took a calming breath. Will certainly was being quite the manipulative little minx. 'If you don't stop that, I won't be held responsible for what happens.'   
  
'What are you going to do? Ravish me?' Will asked, nuzzling against Jack's neck and planting little kisses.   
  
'You're not feeling well,' Jack said, holding Will away from him as all the things that he'd like to do with Will ran through his head.   
  
'Never felt better.'   
  
'Is that so?' Jack smirked and decided that he would just wear Will out for now. He pushed Will onto the bed and let his hands roam over Will's body.   
  
Will brought his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wasn't exactly sure as to why he was doing this, but now that it was happening, he wasn't going to complain. He let out little mewls of passion as one of Jack's wandering hands found its way to his hardening member and began pumping. His mewlings turned to moans and ragged breathing as Jack increased speed and pressure. Will arched his back and was unaware of when Jack's hand magically switched to his mouth, though he doubted that it really mattered. The last thing he remembered was orgasming as he screamed Jack's name and the unbelievable comfort the bed offered him before falling into a deep sleep.   
  
Jack licked his lips and smiled as he leaned back over Will, taking in his innocent face as he slept soundly. He lightly kissed Will before leaving the room.   
  
Annamaria quirked a brow at Jack as he took the wheel from her. 'I take it you and Will sorted out yer differences?' she asked, a knowing smile played across her face.   
  
Jack smiled back. 'Is it that obvious?'   
  
She grinned and tapped the side of her mouth.   
  
Jack's eyes widened. He blushed as his hand flew to the corner of his mouth to wipe away whatever might have been there. But, it was clean. He narrowed his eyes at Annamaria and glared at her as she laughed. 'That's not funny.'   
  
'I'm just giving you a hard time,' she said jovially as she patted Jack's shoulder. 'But ye might want to gag Will next time. Otherwise, I won't be able to keep from teasin' _him_ about it, and I don't think he'd handle it as well as you.'   
  
'He can get loud, can't he? Can't wait to hear him when I take him,' Jack said with a feral smirk.   
  
'So ye are plannin' to keep him?'   
  
'Aye, in more ways than one, lass.'   
  
'I'm glad for ye.'   
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
They reached Tortuga and Jack went to check on Will, leaving the crew to their own devices.   
  
Will was sitting in front of the vanity mirror with his head tilted to the side as he inspected the damage his neck had sustained. On one side, two small, reddish bumps graced his otherwise smooth skin. He noticed that just to the side of the bumps and in a slightly different angle, was a matching set of fading red spots. He titled his head the other way. The other side of his neck showed the deep gash of torn flesh that Jack had left days before. It was healing over nicely for what it was, but that blackened red scab that protected the area made it look a lot worse than he'd thought. He ran a finger over the scab, wondering why it was taking longer to heal than the other bites Jack had given him.   
  
'Ye shouldn't pick at that,' Jack said from the doorway, startling Will. He came up behind Will and wrapped his arms around him, keeping eye contact through the mirror. 'Don't want it to scar, do ye?'   
  
Will sighed and stared at his reflection. 'Not really. I'm not particularly fond of the memory that accompanies it. But even so, at least it would remind me of you,' he said as he leaned back against Jack. 'How long was I asleep?'   
  
'We're in Tortuga, if that's what you're asking,' Jack replied, his lips ghosting over the edge of Will's ear as he spoke.   
  
'That's nice,' Will said somewhere between a whisper and a moan. 'So does that mean you've decided to let me live my life for myself?'   
  
'For yourself? Yes. By yourself? No,' Jack said in between the kisses he began placing along Will's jaw and down his neck. He came across Will's hand, blocking the base of his neck from Jack. Jack looked into the mirror at Will. 'Somethin' wrong, luv?'   
  
'How do I know you're not going to...suck me into submission again?' he asked, trying to hide the coy smirk that threatened to surface.   
  
'Ye don't.' And with that, Jack began sucking on Will's fingers and let his hands find their way under Will's shirt.   
  
'Mm...Jack.' Will closed his eyes as Jack's tongue glided over his fingertips. 'I've been meaning to ask you...'   
  
'Ask me what, luv?' He changed his position and straddled Will's lap.   
  
'Why hasn't it heal like the others?' Will asked. He let his hands leave his neck to investigate Jack's body.   
  
'Why hasn't what healed?' He ran his fingers through Will's hair and admired the way the flickering candlelight reflected golden highlights as he sifted through it.   
  
'My neck.'   
  
'Different bites, different results,' Jack said as he looked over Will's neck. He felt a pang of guilt surge through his body as his eyes lingered on the scab.   
  
'You only mentioned two before. There's more than two kinds?' Will asked before kissing Jack. His tongue darted across Jack's lips until they parted for him.   
  
'Mm-hm.'   
  
He broke away from Jack's rum-flavored mouth. 'How many?'   
  
'Three.' Jack tried to recapture Will's lips, but to no avail.   
  
'You've demonstrated two, will you be demonstrating a third?'   
  
'Depends.' What did it matter how many different kinds of bites there were, and which he'd already used? All that mattered to Jack right now was getting to taste Will again.   
  
'On what?' Will leaned further back, enjoying the annoyed look on Jack's face.   
  
'The mood I'm in.'   
  
'What sort of mood are you in now?'   
  
'A randy mood,' he replied with a lecherous grin.   
  
'Well, I'm not,' Will deadpanned. 'I'm in the mood to talk about what the bloody Hell you're planning to do with me.'   
  
Jack looked confused by Will's sudden change in attitude. 'What do ye mean?'   
  
'What I mean is: Are you planning to turn me vampire or not?'   
  
'W-what brought this up?' Jack squirmed uncomfortably under Will's scrutinizing gaze. He wasn't planning on having this conversation with Will just yet; he'd wanted some time to rehearse for it, plan out what he'd say to the much younger man.   
  
'You did.'   
  
'Did not.'   
  
'Yes, you did. You bit me. In two different ways,' Will explained. 'One you explained, the other you didn't. Instead, you described a whole other one all together.'   
  
'I didn't lie to you, if that's what yer gettin' at,' Jack said frantically. It was true, he didn't lie. He'd forgotten to mention normal biting because he thought it was common sense that he could bite without infecting or draining the youth.   
  
'I'm not accusing you of lying,' Will said carefully. 'Not yet, at least.'   
  
Jack tried to edge away from Will, but found himself trapped by Will's arms circled around the back of his neck. 'Is that all you wanted to discuss?'   
  
'Answer my question, Jack.'   
  
'And what question might that be?'   
  
A patient stare was Jack's only response from Will. It was a bit unnerving how patient Will was being with Jack's evasiveness.   
  
'I don't rightly know,' Jack said.   
  
'Why not?'   
  
'I...I was going to talk to you later about it... After we'd left Tortuga and had time,' Jack replied, lowering his eyes.   
  
'We have time right now,' Will pointed out.   
  
'But I was hopin' to have more time to think about what to say to ye.'   
  
'How about I ask you some questions, and you answer,' Will suggested and gave Jack an encouraging peck on the cheek.   
  
Jack looked somewhat relieved, but still nervous about having to answer any of the questions Will might ask. He nodded and licked his now dry lips as he looked back up at Will.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: Ooh... What sort of questions might Will have in store for Jack?! *Ba-ba-bah!* 


	22. Something

_Warnings for this chapter_: ...None that I can think of. Unbetaed, as usual (someone said something about grammar or something...least I'm not as bad as others *self-righteous*).  
  
_AN_: It's the Faithful Bride, right?? (That's what everyone else says, so I'm gonna say that, too. Baa...) *blink* Milli's back! Yay! ^__^ And not much for questions; straight to the point instead-ish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Twenty-two  
  
Something to Sink Your Teeth Into_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


'I suppose I should start off with the main question that's been nagging me.' He paused, not quite sure how to continue. 'How did you first die?' Will asked, idly playing with one of the strings of beads in Jack's hair.   
  
Jack frowned at the question. 'Do I have to answer all questions?'   
  
Will sighed and gently pressed his lips against Jack's. 'Only if you want to regain all my trust.'   
  
Jack silently weighed his options. He wasn't all that into reliving falling off the roof, but he wanted Will's trust again. 'The first time, I was about twenty-five or so, and we were living in a castle or...something,' he said. He sighed and seemed to sort of zone out before continuing in a steady voice. 'Zhemchug had gotten herself stuck on one of the roofs, and I went to get her. There wasn't much to hold onto, and the wind was picking up. Finally, she was almost within my reach, but then a gust of wind came through and I overbalanced. I slid down the roof. I managed to grab the ledge, but it was so cold, and I couldn't hold on for much longer. I remember falling. And then...something piercing me through the back and out my chest. Father was having a fence put up, and one of the long, black, metal stakes, covered in my blood, was sticking out through my chest. I don't know if I passed out from shock or pain. I regained consciousness a week later.'   
  
'So that's why you'd rather die at the hands of the Hunter than risk falling off the side of a building,' Will observed.   
  
'It didn't help that there was a fence bordering the grounds.'   
  
Will gave Jack an incredulous look. 'Jack, even if you did fall, there was no way you would have impaled yourself on the fence.'   
  
'You never know when the winds will shift,' Jack said defensively.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Very well. Next question; were you planning on turning me into a vampire?'   
  
'Originally, no,' Jack answered, looking away from Will. 'But more recently, I've been having second thoughts.'   
  
'Would you have changed me without my knowing?'   
  
Jack looked shocked by Will's accusation. 'I'd never do such a thing to you. I love you too much--so much that...I'm torn between letting you live a normal, mortal life and having you immortal and by my side until the end of time.'   
  
'So if I chose to be immortal...?' Will stroked Jack's cheek with a finger as he imagined what it would be like to be immortal. To always be with Jack.   
  
'Whatever you choose, I won't deny you,' Jack replied in a whisper.   
  
'I choose you. I've lost you enough times already. I...,'Will trailed off, wondering if he was making the right decision. He hadn't put all that much thought into it. All he really knew was that he didn't want to lose Jack through his death, or put Jack through having to slowly lose another loved one. 'I want to be with you. Always.'   
  
'Will...' Jack searched Will's eyes. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't believe that Will would throw away his mortal life just to be with him. 'Eternal life is eternal sadness,' he said as a last effort to dissuade Will.   
  
Will pulled Jack closer and pressed his forehead against Jack's. 'Only when you're alone,' he said quietly.   
  
'Are ye sure this is what you want?'   
  
Will smiled and repeated himself from when he'd first found out about Jack. 'Just promise you won't get bored with me and leave.'   
  
'I could never leave you,' Jack swore.   
  
'Then why do you think that I could ever leave you?' Will countered. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Jack.   
  
Jack felt the pull and need of his teeth as he stared at Will's neck. He leaned towards the area he'd attended to before and began to nuzzle against the skin, taking in Will's scent before sinking his fangs into the soft skin.   
  
Will let out a hiss and winced. He was half expecting to feel the draining sensation he'd gotten used to and gasped when what felt like a warm liquid was injected into him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as a tingling warmth washed over his body.   
  
Jack withdrew his fangs and ran his tongue over the new wound, eliciting a quiet purr-like sound from Will.   
  
'Is that it?' Will asked. He thought that there would be more involved than just a bite--a ritual or something.   
  
Jack thought for a moment, considering how to word his answer. 'Basically, yes, but there is the fact that you have to die for uh...the bite to take effect,' he replied. His eyes flickered to Will's and away again.   
  
'Right, you mentioned that before... So when I...die,' Will said, the idea frightening and foreign to him, 'will I be traumatized for the rest of my unnatural life?'   
  
'Maybe, maybe not. It all depends really,' Jack said with a shrug.   
  
'Depends? Depends on what?!' Will asked as he stood, dumping Jack onto the floor. He was slightly offended that Jack could be so nonchalant about something that he thought was important.   
  
Jack looked up at Will from his position on the floor. 'If yer expectin' to die, then I'm certain ye wouldn't be as messed up as Millarca or myself, but don't ye be getting' yerself killed on my behalf.'   
  
'I don't think I could ever willingly get myself killed.' He held out his hand for Jack and helped him up. 'So, what /is/ it like when you die?'   
  
'It really hurts,' Jack replied with a silly grin as he stood. 'Ye'd think it'd get easier each time, but it doesn't.'   
  
'I look forward to it,' Will said dryly.   
  
'Great! Let's go eat,' Jack suggested as he clapped Will on the shoulder. 'I'm famished.'   
  
Will returned a weak smile at Jack. He'd forgotten about having to die being part of becoming a vampire, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He could try slitting his wrists, drinking poison, or even hanging himself, but he doubted that he'd be able to go through with anything of the sort. Perhaps he'd get lucky and have an unfortunate accident? Though 'unfortunate accident' didn't classify as 'lucky' in his books. He decided to worry about it later when it happened. He found an ascot and tied it round his neck, hiding his wounds.   
  
When they arrived on deck, Will looked out towards Tortuga. It was night and the lights from the town glittered across the water. Closer inspection would show that the nightlife was as busy as ever. 'I don't know why...but I missed it,' he mused.   
  
Jack followed his gaze and nodded. 'That'd be the pirate blood in ye, mate.'   
  
Will looked at Jack momentarily before leaning closer and whispering in his ear. 'Speaking of pirate blood... You've bitten me plenty of times; when do I get to bite you back?'   
  
'Whenever ye wish, but it works better once ye have fangs, luv,' Jack replied with a smirk. He began to nuzzle against Will's neck. 'Never been bitten meself. Sounds interestin'.'   
  
Will let out a soft giggle as Jack ran his nose over a sensitive area on the back of his neck. 'C'mon, you old pirate, let's get some food,' he said as he started to push Jack towards the dock. Just as they were leaving the Pearl, Will could feel someone staring at him. He looked back to see Annamaria looking at him with a raised brow and cocked head. He furrowed his brows in confusion and would have asked what she wanted, but Jack tugged him away.   
  
Will and Jack arrived at the Faithful Bride; Will recognized it from his last visit to Tortuga. There was a brawl outside as well as inside. Will ducked his head slightly in embarrassment at remembering how he overreacted the last time. He kept close to Jack as they found a table in a back corner. After they had sat down, Will asked 'Do they even serve food here?'   
  
Jack considered Will for a moment before answering. 'Not like starving'd do ye any harm.'   
  
'You're the one that said you were famished,' Will said.   
  
'I'll live,' Jack replied with a shrug. 'For me, I have more than one option when it comes to sustenance.'   
  
'Rum?'   
  
'How did ye ever guess?'   
  
'You're predictable,' a woman's voice answered from behind them.   
  
'Go away,' Jack snapped without bothering to look at her.   
  
Will looked up at Millarca and held up his scratched hand. 'I'll be expecting an apology, _Mum_.'   
  
Millarca blinked at him inquisitively. 'You should know better than to play with agitated cats.'   
  
'When did you get off the Pearl?' Will asked.   
  
'The moment the dock was within my ability to jump,' she replied as she brought a chair up to the table and sat next to Jack, who blatantly ignored her.   
  
'So you weren't there,' Will said with a broad smile. 'Good.'   
  
'Weren't there? Weren't where for what?' She looked from Jack to Will in confusion.   
  
'Will has decided to join the ranks of the undead,' Jack said and stood from his seat. 'I'll be right back with some drinks, luv. You,' he looked pointedly at Millarca, 'can get yer own.'   
  
Jack walked off towards the bar, and once he was out of sight, Millarca looked at Will, giving him a little smile. 'When did this happen?'   
  
'Just before we left the Pearl,' Will replied.   
  
'I see. Cornered him, did you?'   
  
'You could say that.'   
  
'So you truly are off limits,' Millarca said in a mock sadness.   
  
'Oh, yes. Poor you,' Will said, imitating her tone. 'Does that make Christine the consolation prize?' he asked, watching Millarca's reaction.   
  
She sighed and stared at the scuffed tabletop. 'I like her very much and care for her very deeply, but...'   
  
'But what? You can't return to Port Royal, for that would require a short boat ride?' Will scoffed.   
  
'Oh, do shut up.'   
  
Jack came back and set a tankard down in front of Will and sat down. 'She behavin' herself?' he asked.   
  
'I'm not sure. Are you?' Will asked Millarca.   
  
'When last I checked,' she replied.   
  
'The two of you are getting along quite well... I don't like that,' Jack commented before gulping down his drink.   
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Christine had spent the past few days below deck, feeling more miserable than she'd ever felt in her life. Wolfgang kept insisting that she just needed to get some fresh air. He finally managed to drag her on deck. She enjoyed the brisk morning air for a short while until she caught sight of the horizon and the way it didn't sway right. Moments later, she was bent over the railing. She glared at Wolfgang, who had an apologetic smile on, as she slinked back down the steps.   
  
Over their trip, Christine had grown attached to Wolfgang. She looked up to him as a father; she had never really known her own father. She wondered if part of the reason she was feeling so horridly sick was because she was worrying so much about the fate that awaited Wolfgang in Tortuga. They would be arriving by sunrise.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: What will Happen when the evil Hunter man gets there? Is he really all that evil?! 


	23. Kill Bill

_Warnings for this chapter_: Character 'death' and some blood.

_AN_: One year has passed sense this was last updated!! Exactly one year! (If I get this up before midnight...)

Grr....is it just me, or does this thing just _not_ wanna work right for me?! It eats my tabs, it eats my breaks, then just disregards my _paragraphs_!! Maybe deleting then reuploading will work--'cuz reloading just isn't working. (For me, at least. Not sure about the rest of you.)

oOo  
_Crimson Ways  
Part Twenty-three _

_Kill Bill  
_oOo

Jack tapped his finger on the table top on an irritated fashion. He glanced about the dimly lit tavern for any sign of Will. He knew he shouldn't have let the whelp go off on his own.

Will had left earlier to grab his sword from the ship. At first, Jack was too busy enjoying his rum and ogling the waitress that he didn't give much notice or care to Will's excuse to leave. He should have been only thirty minutes, at most. Three hours had come and gone, and Jack was getting more anxious by the minute.

'Where the bloody Hell could he be?!'

'Might have picked up one of your bad habits,' Millarca said from beside Jack. 'Saw a pretty face and gave chase.'

'Will's not like that,' Jack insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the near-empty tankard of rum. 'He'd better not...'

'Christine?'

Millarca's astounded voice drew Jack from his stare. He followed her gaze to the entrance and locked eyes with Will. Wil quickly looked away and led Christine to the table Jack and Millarca occupied.

'Sorry it took me so long...,' Will said, still avoiding Jack's stare. 'I ran into Christine... She came with the er...Hunter.'

'And...?' Jack prompted. 'Did anything happen?'

'Besides almost getting ourselves killed? No,' Christine replied.

'What?!' Jack and Millarca exclaimed in unison.

'Don't worry,' Christine continued. 'Nothing happened. We're both unharmed and alive.'

The two vampires relaxed at the statement. 'And that's all that matters,' Millarca said, taking Christine's hand in hers.

'You look like you could use a drink, mate,' Jack said to Will and slid his tankard in front of him.

Will took the drink gratefully and downed the rest of the liquid with a grimace.

'Easy there, luv.'

Will forced a smile and looked up at Jack. 'I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. You wouldn't mind if I retired early?' he asked. 'It's been quite an exciting day.'

'Very well. I'll come with you,' Jack stated as he stood from his seat.

'That's not really necessary,' Will said, a thread of desperation in his voice. 'Besides, you haven't finished your drink.'

'No, _you _did that for me,' Jack pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at Will in worry.

'All the more reason for you to get a new one.'

'Very well...,' Jack finally agreed, much to Will's relief. 'But the moment I'm done, I'm coming up to join you.'

'Take as long as you need,' Will said and headed to the room they were sharing. He hoped Jack's attention span would stay true to itself and find something new and entertaining to distract Jack for a good while.

Securing himself in the safety of the poorly decorated room, he went to the vanity and removed his shirt and vest. Over his heart was a partially healed wound. He brushed his fingers across it, trailing the fresh blood in his path. The pain was gone, not even the faintest of stings remained.

Will stared at the blood that remained on his fingertips and wondered how long it would be until the wound would completely heal. It couldn't be too much longer. A day at most, he figured.

How would he explain this Jack?

_Three hours earlier_

Will headed down the stairs of the seedy inn and found Jack and Millarca already up and having breakfast (in its loosest description). Will took the vacant seat next to Jack and shook his head as Jack offered him rum.

'Have you seen my sword?' Will asked before taking an experimental bite out of the bread Millarca set before him.

Jack thought for a moment before answering. 'Not recently, no.'

'Two possibilities,' Millarca said, sniffing at what she hoped was cheese, 'either it's been nicked or you left aboard that ship.'

Jack cringed at how his mother spat out the words 'that ship' as if they had a bad taste.

'Well, I certainly hope that it is the latter,' Will said. 'I hope you wouldn't miss me terribly if I quickly fetched it. Only,' he continued at Jack's questioning look, 'I'd feel much safer with it in hand.'

Jack's eyes followed their waitress' full bosom as she refilled Jack's drink. Will noticed this and scowled.

'I'll return shortly,' Will said with a sigh.

'Yes, yes. Be quick about it,' Jack said distractedly, waving a hand in Will's general direction.

Will narrowed his eyes and silently swore that when the opportunity to stake Jack arose, he would not be so quick as to pass it up again.

Jack made a grope at the wench as she left.

Yes, he would nail Jack to the wall and leave him there for a month.

Will left the inn more than a little annoyed. In his anger and annoyance, he had taken a couple wrong turns on his way to the docks. At an intersection, he looked down the streets, deciding which would be the quickest route. Down one dirt covered street, he saw who he could have sworn was Christine. She disappeared down an alleyway and Will quickly headed over.

He peered down the empty alley. Part of him told him not to be stupid, just turn around and leave the area. Unfortunately for Will, he was not known for making the best decisions. He stepped into the alley--an action he soon regretted.

He ventured further down the rarely used back street and wondered if he had indeed seen Christine. Perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him. He sighed and took a step back, backing into a large body that had not been there before.

Will gasped and spun around, coming face to face with the Hunter. His hand reflexively went for his sword, only to find it missing. Dread built up inside Will when the severity of his situation hit him.

'Hello,' Wolfgang said calmly as he pointed his crossbow at Will's heart. 'Where is your Sire?'

A door to the side of them opened and Christine stepped out. She gasped in surprise at the scene before her. 'Will!'

Wolfgang quickly glanced in Christine's direction.

Will saw his chance and took it. He launched himself towards the Hunter, hoping to gain the upper hand through the element of surprise.

The last thing he remembered clearly was stumbling backwards with his hand clutched to his chest. Looking down, he saw a slim arrow protruding from his chest. He was aware of Christine screaming and that he was rapidly loosing blood.

'Will! Will!!' Christine screamed as she knelt next to him. 'Oh, God... How could you?!' she exclaimed as she glared at Wolfgang. She felt betrayed by the man. How could she have ever felt that she could trust him?

Wolfgang cautiously approached the girl and her dying friend.

Christine wrapped her fingers around the arrow stuck in Will's heart and yanked it out with all her might. In one movement, she stood and swiped at the Hunter with her newly acquired weapon.

'You bastard!' She lunged forward as her target backed away, missing him entirely. Her eyes were filled with tears and she fell to her knees. 'Bastard,' she rasped, with her head in her hands. 'How could you?'

'Christine...' Wolfgang knelt in front of Christine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Christine's head jerked up and she punched him squarely in the jaw. 'Don't touch me!' she screamed and threw the arrow at him. She continued to throw discarded items lying about the alley at him until he was gone from sight.

A groan from behind her brought Christine back to the present. She crawled over to Will's unmoving form and pulled him onto her lap.

'I'm so sorry, Will,' she said. 'So sorry...'

Will coughed as he tried to look up at Christine. 'It's not your fault,' he replied with a pained smile.

'Shh. Don't talk. You'll...you'll be alright.'

He shook his head. He coughed some more then stopped breathing all together.

Christine leaned against a crate and looked to the sky as if it held an answer. 'Now what?'

Over and hour had passed and Christine's legs were numb from Will's dead weight atop them. She had been staring at the wall across her for quite some time now. A million thoughts ran through her head, but they all lead back to the fact that Will was dead. She couldn't help but feel an immense amount of guilt about the whole ordeal.

In Christine's lap, Will stirred. She blinked and looked at him, wondering if she had imagined it. She was about to continue her staring contest with the wall when Will took a deep and ragged breath.

Christine gasped in horror and surprised. 'Will?!'

Will didn't answer her and went into a coughing fit. He rolled off Christine's lap and hacked a good amount of blood onto the ground. He steadied his breathing and noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Christine, who was wide-eyed with fear.

'Y-y-you're...d-dead,' she whispered.

What?' Will furrowed his brows in concentration. He remembered confronting the Hunter. He also vaguely remembered confronting the Hunter's arrow.

'You're _dead_!' Christine insisted. Her voice increased in volume as if that would help get the point across.

Will looked away from her. 'Not anymore,' he quietly replied. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as his thoughts immediately went to Jack. 'Oh, Hell!'

'W-what? What is it?' Christine asked and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will looked at her with worry-filled eyes. 'Jack. What will I tell him?'

'Nothing.'

Will looked at the ex-flower girl incredulously.

'Why do today what you can put off 'til tomorrow?' she said with a shrug.

'It doesn't work that way,' Will insisted. 'He'll know. I know he'll know. He probably already knows...'

Christine's eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place. 'You're one of _them_ now...'

Will looked at her helplessly, unable to argue.

She covered her neck with her hands. 'Don't you dare even _think_ of biting me,' she threatened.

Will just gave her an amused smile. 'I assure you, I don't even know how I would go about doing it,' he said, though part of him told him it was quite simple--all he would have to do was bite down and let instinct take over.

He shrugged off the thought and attempted to stand. He was overcome by a dizziness and fell back to the ground.

Christine nervously edged closer to Will and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She silently prayed, as she helped Will up, that he would not vamp out on her. 'We should get you a clean shirt,' she said, doing her best to ignore the large bloodstain that marred Will's once clean shirt.

Will nodded, fully aware of the throb of pain that each heart beat brought. 'We should head to the Black Pearl,' Will said. 'Neither Jack nor Millarca will be there.'

It didn't take long for them to reach the Black Pearl. Once on board, Will lead the way to Jack's cabin.

Will peeled the bloodied shirt from his body and grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. He used the back of the shirt to wipe the excess blood from his skin, only to find that the wound was still bleeding profusely.

'Maybe you should stitch it?'

Will looked at Christine. She had her back turned to him. 'I'll just...wear a dark vest overtop. That should help,' he said and held the shirt to his chest as he searched for the clothing he would need. Every time he pulled one out, he would see some miniscule difference between it and the one he'd been wearing and toss it aside, thinking Jack would notice.

Christine was beginning to wonder what was taking Will so long to get changed and chanced a look, hoping not to catch sight of Will's bloody torso. She quickly caught onto Will's dilemma and stormed over to the pile of discarded clothing. 'Honestly,' she said as she scooped up a shirt from the top of the pile. 'Just tell him I spilled something on you.'

Will took the shirt from Christine. With one last wipe with the other shirt, he pulled the new one over his head. He looked in the mirror and immediately noticed a speck of red slowly spreading, thread by thread. He reached into the drawer he'd been scouring and retrieved a dark navy blue vest. 'I hope this works,' he said to himself.

'Good. Can we go now?' Christine asked anxiously.

'I suppose...,' he replied and looked around the room uncertainly. 'I can't help but feel as if I'm forgetting something.'

'Then it must not have been important.' Christine left the room and went back towards the deck.

Will scanned the room once more in a futile attempt to remember what it was he was forgetting. He shook his head in defeat and slowly followed after Christine. When he reached the deck, he found himself being forcefully turned to face an irate Annamaria.

'What the bloody 'ell were ye thinkin'?!' she yelled. 'And don't ye go bein' all coy about it either.'

Will stood shocked at Annamaria's outburst. She couldn't possibly know or have any clue as to what had happened. She might have seen him and Christine board the Pearl, but Will was almost certain that no one had noticed them.

He bit his lip and squirmed uncomfortably under her accusing glare. 'Nothing...disastrous happened,' he replied, choosing his words carefully.

'And just what is _your_ definition of "disastrous?" I'd love to know how our view differ on the subject, she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Well, at least I'm not dead!' Will sputtered in a desperate defense.

'Not anymore,' Annamaria agreed. 'I can see that as plain as anyone else.'

Will stared at her, unsure of what to say. 'How... I didn't... How do you know?' he asked.

Annamaria's features softened. She cocked her head to the side and raised her brow at Will. 'Surely, ye must've noticed by now.'

Will brought his brows together in confusion. Then he could feel it. He was not just seeing the woman, hearing her, picking up her subtle scent. He could feel her entire presence. Her lifeforce was strong and predatory, nothing like Christine's, which he could feel next to him.

Will gasped in realization and Annamaria gave a small nod. 'But how?'

'Ask me later,' she said, closing the subject. At Will's disappointed look, Annamaria spoke again. 'Here, I'll give ye some free advice, lad. As daft as Jack id, he's not stupid. He won't know straight away, but he'll figure it out sooner or later. Sooner would be best.'

'But--,' Will started to disagree that Jack wouldn't know straight away, but Annamaria cut him off.

'In short, it's all about survival. Those born into the lifestyle aren't exactly the friendliest towards those invited to join,' she explained. Lowest of the low.'

Will looked down, thinking Annamaria's comment was a bit one-sided. 'They can't all be that way...'

Annamaria sighed and patted Will's shoulder reassuringly. 'Well, obviously not all, but a lot are. Yer lucky to have found a pair to accept ye.'

Will looked back up at Annamaria. 'So, I take it Jack doesn't know about you?' he said with a smile. Jack had his secrets, Will felt he should be permitted to have his own.

Annamaria smiled back conspiratorially. 'What that fool doesn't know definitely won't hurt him. If the idea were to ever present itself to him, the entire crew would ,' she said smoothly as her eyes shone with humor.

Will made a face at the notion. 'Yes, I suppose I can see your point.'

'Good. Well, then. I believe ye should head on back to that old scalawag.'

As Will and Christine left the ship, Will heard Christine muttering to herself.

'At this rate, I'll be the last human left!'

Will bit back a chuckle, wondering if he would feel the same in the girl's shoes.

They headed to the inn. Half way there, Christine caught sight of the Hunter and forced Will to duck down. Keeping a low head, the pair made their way through the crowd of people. Once they turned a corner, they broke into a run, not stopping until they reached their destination.

_Back in the present_

Will rubbed his fingers together, smearing the blood between them. Experimentally, he put a finger to his lips and tried a taste. With the way he moved the red liquid around in his mouth, one would think he was tasting wine.

It was not foul-tasting, he decided. But nor was it something he'd kill for. Perhaps it was just his blood that he was indifferent to.

Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was actually wondering what other people's blood would taste like.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a strangely familiar feeling grew stronger with every second. He quickly put his shirt back on and faced the door, hoping to look as casual as possible.

The door handle turned and the door opened, revealing Jack. 'And ye prob'ly thought I'd fergotten all about ye,' he said with a teasing grin. He stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. 'Yer bleedin'.'

oOo

_AN II_: And, yes. Annamaria is a bloodsucker. (Not a new thing. Last chapter had Will looking at her weird, 'cuz she felt different, but nothing was said.)

Some time back, someone asked where I got the surname for the Hunter (Fickeisen). Forgot if I answered or not...anyway... My maternal grandmother's maiden name is Fickeis (or was it Fickies...?). Going back along the family tree, you start to get to the original surname of Fickeisen. I have no qualms about giving the name to the badguy. I don't like my grandmother. She made me dislike her more this Xmas with a Precious Moments Xmas card with no money. In my immediate family (excluding father), that's like saying 'I hate you, I'm disowning you.' We don't like Precious Moments... And I really don't like my grandmother. (She was never nice to me. Ever.) But I love my other grandmother lots! Even when she doesn't give me money. (So it's not a monetary love.) ....Enough of the autobiography.

While writing the last bit of this, I was listening to the Dresden Dolls and 'Half Jack' came on. Good song. Almost everytime I hear it, I get this image in my head towards the end of the song.  
When she sings 'I'd sacrifice my body if it meant I'd get the Jack part out,' I can't help but see this chick in a circular room filled with mirrors showing her reflection facing out and one of those nice, ornate full-length mirrors in the center, which she is facing. After the line, she takes a knife and starts making cuts along her body with a crazed smile across her face. She's singing 'run, Jack, run' while her reflections are echoing the more desperate cries or 'run, Jack, run.' The reflections (normal ones and the Jack one) are mirroring her cuts. Then on the end note, she stabs the knife into the mirror and her eyes widen as blood trickles down the side of her face and she falls dead.  
Moral to the story: you can't remove a part of yourself without killing who you are.


	24. Teething

_Warnings for this chapter:_ More blood! Woo! Vampy action! Woo! Naked girls! Wee! (Okay, maybe there aren't any naked girls...or any girls.)

_AN:_ Sorry, it's rather short, but I just wrote this here at work. And I'm deciding how to go about the next chapter. I'm figuring about two or three left with a little follow-up chapter. . Almost done!

_oOo  
Crimson Ways  
Part Twenty-four_

_Teething  
oOo_

Will looked down at his chest, feeling an overwhelming sense of stupidity wash over him. How could he forget to put the vest back on? He decided to try and lie his way out. 'It's nothing really,' he said. 'Just a scratch.'

'A scratch over yer heart?' Jack questioned skeptically. He approached Will and stopped inches away. 'Will, is there somethin' ye'd like to tell me?'

Will avoided Jack's intense stare. A moment passed before he felt his chin being lifted and he was forced to meet Jack's eyes. 'It was an accident,' he said quietly.

Jack sighed and brushed a stray hair from Will's face. 'Why didn't ye tell me at first?'

'I...I don't know,' Will replied helplessly. 'Afraid of what you might say? What you might do?'

Jack pulled Will into hug and stroked his hair lovingly. 'What's done is done. I suppose it's all for the best, really. Better sooner than later, y'know,' Jack said with a smile as he pulled back.

Will looked positively dumbstruck. 'Y-you mean you don't care?'

'Of course I care! But there's no undoing what's already been done. Is there?' Jack said as he shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked Will over. 'Ye know how much blood ye've lost?'

'Um... Not too much. I was a bit dizzy when I first woke up, but that's worn off,' Will explained.

'It would seem you replenish lost blood rather quickly. Ye still bleedin'?'

Will pulled his shirt off and wiped away the blood on his chest. A new drip replaced what he'd just cleaned. 'It's much better than what it was an hour ago.'

'Looks like yer body's not up to makin' new blood _and_ healing itself,' Jack observed, then guided Will to the bed by his elbow and sat him down. 'So, how would ye like to do this?'

'Er, do what?'

'Well, the sooner you get new blood in ye, the sooner ye'll heal,' Jack replied.

'You want me to bite you?' It was more of a statement than a question, but Will was still put off by the possibility.

'If yer up to it,' Jack replied with a shrug. 'I could just make a cut, if that'd help ye ease into it.'

'I suppose a cut is the best option. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of biting someone, anyone, just yet,' Will said. He wondered why he could not just sleep it off. Sure, he felt a little thirsty, but water could cure that just as easily. Right?

Jack nodded. 'Ye say that now, but ye've no practice at self control.'

'What's that supposed to mean!' Will said, slightly offended.

'No matter what ye choose, ye'll end up teething on me. I suggest my wrist.'

'Teething?'

'Yes. Might be a tad painful the first time.' Jack smiled gleefully at Will's discomfort. He pulled up his sleeve and shoved his left wrist under Will's nose. 'Want to give it a try? Or should I get a knife?'

Will looked at Jack's wrist uncertainly. 'Can't you just...pour it into a cup? Or...something. Anything. I'm finding this rather disturbing.'

Jack just stared at Will for moment before withdrawing his hand. 'How?' he asked and brought his wrist up to mouth and sunk his fangs into his own flesh. Blood started to trickle down his arm and he thrust his wound in front of Will's shocked face. 'See? It's quite easy and not at all disturbing.'

'You...you just! How can you do that!' Will shoved Jack's insistent arm away, trying to avoid getting blood on his hands.

'Trust me, luv. Just take a lick.'

'A lick? A _lick_! Do you have any idea just how disgusting that sounds?'

Jack grinned mischievously. 'I can show you how if ye'd like.' Upon Will's disgusted look, he chuckled and said, 'Just try it. I'll leave ye alone about it if ye do.'

Will studied Jack's face before sighing and giving in. He might have been a vampire now, but that was no real reason for him to have to feed on blood from another living being. At least, not on his first day. As he took Jack's hand and turned the bleeding wrist to face him, he was reminded again of just how surreal this day was.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he muttered to himself and he closed his eyes and brought Jack's wrist to his lips. His tongue darted out and lapped up some of the blood. It definitely did not taste how he had figured it would. Jack's blood was rather sweet with a coppery undertone. He took a second taste, this time more eagerly. There was something else in Jack's blood that Will could not rightly place. He placed his lips on the punctures jack had made and took to sucking, not entirely realizing or caring.

Jack watched as Will went from unsure licks to a desperate sucking. He winced as Will's newly acquired fangs dug new holes into his skin. Jack patiently waited a few minutes until Will was finished. He brought his wrist back to himself and gently rubbed the now sore area. 'Feeling better?'

Will did not bother to look up at Jack and just stared at his lap, breathing deeply.

Jack took on a concerned look and placed his hand on Will's shoulder. 'Ye alright there?' he asked and gently shook Will. 'Will?'

Will's head shot up and he stared at Jack. He pointed to a set of pointy fangs. 'No, I'm not alright! I've got bloody fangs! I just drank your blood! How could I possibly be alright!' he hissed.

Jack jumped back at the sudden outburst. 'And might I say that they are lovely fangs.'

Will gaped at Jack before regaining his voice. 'I don't care what they bloody look like! How do I get rid of them!'

Jack grinned at Will and replied, 'The first step is to relax. Everythin's much easier if yer not so anxious.'

Will looked at Jack helplessly. He did have a point, as much as Will hated to admit it. 'I'm going to sleep,' he declared at length, taking the easiest way out.

'But the sun's still up,' Jack said, nodding to the window.

'And here I thought vampires were supposed to be nocturnal,' Will grumbled as he situated himself on the bed and turned his back to Jack.

Jack smiled down at Will. 'You get yer sleep,' he said and bent down to kiss Will's cheek to find him already fast asleep. 'Tomorrow'll be a busy day.'

_oOo_

_AN II_: So, I think we'll have a confrontation in the next chapter.


	25. Shot Through the Heart

_Disclaimer_: See first chapter. 'Shot Through the Heart' is a Jon Bon Jovi song.

_Warnings_: None really. Runs a little short.

_AN_: I was about to have Jack reply to 'how is he doing?' with 'shot through the heart, and you're to blame.' That's why I've got the chapter title as that. P

oOo  
_Crimson Ways  
__Chapter Twenty-five_

_Shot Through the Heart  
_oOo

It was before sunrise, and Jack was leaning against the window, observing the small riot occurring in the streets below. He looked over to Will, still asleep from the day before. He was very grateful at the moment that Will had talked him into turning him. Otherwise, he might have permanently lost Will.

A soft knock to the door brought Jack out of his thoughts. Quietly, he made his way to the door and eased it open. Millarca forced it open enough for her to get through and entered the room.

'By all means, come in,' Jack said with a sarcastic bow then shut the door.

'How is he doing?' she asked, taking a seat on the bed. She ran her fingers through Will's hair. 'Poor thing's all tuckered out.'

'He'll be fine when he wakes up,' Jack replied. He smiled softly at Will. 'I forgot how much dying takes out of a person the first time around.'

Millarca sighed wistfully and gazed at the ceiling. 'I remember when I first died... Mother and Father were so elated.' She lapsed into silence, then, remembering exactly how she died, her expression darkened. 'They received their comeuppance in the end.'

Jack nodded knowingly and went back to the window. Outside, the first traces of sunlight were becoming apparent, and the residents of Tortuga were ending their brawls.

oOo

Will awoke disoriented. As he sat up in bed, yesterday came back to in a flash and panic set in.

Will's quick breaths caught Jack's attention, and he quickly sat next to Will, taking him in his arms. 'It's alright, luv,' he said soothingly.

Will calmed immediately and gave Jack an uneasy grin. 'Sorry, I'm not used to waking up dead...or undead,' he explained as he ran a hand through his hair. He stopped when he felt strange clumpings of hair that he was certain were not there before we went to sleep. He pulled one forward to catch a glimpse. 'Jack? Why did you plait my hair?'

Jack fingered one of the braids and let out a soft chuckle. 'Didn't, mate. That'd've been Millarca's doing. I was wondering what she was tittering on about,' he replied and started finger-combing the braids out. 'Don't particularly suit you, braids.'

'Is there any reason as to why your mother was handling my hair?' asked Will as he managed to remove the final twist of hair.

'She wasn't harmin' anyone, and you seemed to have been enjoyin' it.' Jack stroked at Will's hair and smiled as Will leaned into the touch. 'See? Just like now.'

'Well, it certainly explains my dream.'

'And what dream might that be?'

Will turned to face Jack and gave him a thorough kiss. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' he replied and left the room.

'I'll assume that's my blood talkin'!' Jack called after before following. When Jack reached Will, he couldn't help but smile at his love's attempt to verbally reprimand Millarca for playing with hair that is not her own.

'You are aware that there is a perfectly good head of hair within your immediate vicinity if the desire should ever take you again,' Christine huffed jealously.

'But of course, my love,' Millarca replied sweetly. 'However, you would enjoy the act, therefore removing any enjoyment I would obtain.'

'I'm certain I could make such acts quite enjoyable for both parties,' Christine countered

Will blushed and looked away uncomfortably and caught Jack's eye. He smiled and offered Jack a tankard.

'Why thank ye, Will!' Jack exclaimed, taking the offered beverage and drinking heartily. Only to cough half it up in surprise. 'This isn't rum!'

'It's too early for rum.'

'I could name an entire slew of things it's too early for,' Jack said, looking at the tankard's content in disappointment, 'and rum isn't one of 'em.' He sighed longingly, but lifted the drink to his lips anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something sparkle.

Looking to the source, Jack paled and almost dropped his drink. Carefully, he sat down and leaned towards the others at the table. 'We have company,' he all but growled.

Millarca raised a delicate brow and looked through the spaces between the other patrons. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the source of her son's unease. 'I believe that in these circumstances the proper term would be "scheisse."'

On the other side of the room, Wolfgang sat alone, wondering just how he was going to find the two vampires in Tortuga.

oOo

_AN II_: Yeah, yeah... It's kinda short. But hey! I updated! D That has to count for something, right? Had to go back and read the last two chapters to see where I was, then was totally thrown off by how I'd written the dialogue. Oh, yeah. Scheisse is shit. My favoritest German word.

It's been almost a year since I last updated (like DEA), and it's been up for almost three years like DEA, too! Yay! I'm such a slacker.


End file.
